VERDADES QUE DUELEN, MENTIRAS QUE ILUSIONAN
by Sophie-Domine
Summary: Los akatsuki deciden tomar unas vacaciones en Londres, pero no todo resulto como ellos pensaban, puesto que la diversión se les transformo en peleas constantes y mas dirigidas aciertos akatsukis quienes callaban secretos de sus amigos que si se llegaran a dar a luz la amistad entre las personas afectadas acabaría: EDITADA
1. ¿Una noticia alegre?

Pov de konan

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando algunos archivos de mis clientes, pero no era capaz de concentrarme pues me sentía cada vez mas enferma, Darya mi secretaria me aconsejo ir al hospital, pero no quería por una razón y esa razón tenia nombre "Yahiko", si yo iba a al hospital me atendería el y prefiero que darme aquí.

\- Darya has que pase el siguiente cliente- le comente a Darya, en unos segundos mi cliente ya estaba sentado frente a mi- dime como te fue esta semana con el tratamiento que te recomendé- el señor comenzó a hablar, pero para ser sincera no le estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención y creo que lo noto.

\- Doctora konan se siente bien, la veo decaída- suspire y cerré mis ojos cuando los abrí el esperaba mi respuesta.

\- Si me siento algo enferma, déjemoslo hoy asta aquí te parece, dile a mi secretaria que te programe una cita conmigo- dicho esto el señor se fue, una vez que se cerro la puerta yo tome un frasco con algunas pastillas y me tome 3, pero igual el dolor seguía ya al final decidí irme a casa para descansar.

\- Darya me voy, así que cuando te vallas cierra por favor- dije para después irme, llame a un taxi y me monte saque mi teléfono y note que tenia llamadas perdidas de yahiko y nagato pero decidí ignóralos .  
Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa le pague al señor, abrí la puerta una vez adentro intente dirigirme a mi cuarto pero mis piernas tropezaron con algo y me golpee con el suelo fue un golpe duro, pues lenta mente iba cerrando mis ojos asta quedar inconsciente.

Pov de yahiko

\- Mierda konan contesta- joder esta mujer me tenia preocupado desde ase dos días que no me dirige la palabra, me pare para salir a buscar a sakura- sakura-chan tengo mas turnos ahorita.

\- No doctor yahiko- me respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas- ya se va a retirar.

\- Si tengo algo pendiente en casa pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme y mas si es una emergencia- le conteste.

\- Bien entonces valla con mucho cuidado a su casa- me dijo antes de retirarse se dio la vuelta para decirme algo pero al final no dijo nada.

\- Pasa algo sakura?- le pregunte pero no dijo nada- si es por tu prueba para ingresar aquí tranquila lo harás bien, desde que llegaste como practicante lo as echo de maravilla y no lo digo solo yo.

\- Gracias yahiko, bueno yo ya me retiro .

Me dirigí al estacionamiento para después montarme en mi auto conduje hasta el consultorio de konan una vez llegue hay busque a Darya.

\- Hola darya como estas- salude amigablemente .

\- Hola doctor yahiko, yo estoy bien y usted.

\- Bien, oye puedo pasar a ver a konan- pregunte con una vos un poco sensual por si las dudas.

\- La señorita konan ya se fue- dijo confundida- pensé que estaría con usted, pues ella se encontraba enferma.

\- ...me tengo que ir darya nos vemos- me despedí de ella, cuando salí del consultorio me fui directo a la casa que compartíamos nagato, konan y yo cuando llegue encontré a konan en el suelo, rápida mente la levante y la acosté en el mueble, unos minutos después ella despertó.

\- Yahiko? que haces aquí?- pregunto un poco adormilada konan.

\- Eso no importa konan que asías durmiendo en el suelo?- pregunte enojado.

\- Nada solo me tropecé y me golpee la cabeza muy duro- respondió para después mirar sus manos.

\- Konan respóndele ¿por que estas molesta con migo?- pregunte- y por que solo con migo? que ise.

\- No es nada yahiko solo que- se callo unos segundos- solo... Es que yo... estoy esperando un ... un... bebe- me quede en chok ¿que? - es tuyo.

\- Bueno eso es evidente, pero konan de vistes decirme antes- le dije un poco molesto pero después sonreí- no sabes lo feliz que me ases, yo papa- mire a la puerta estaba nagato sorprendido- nagato, konan y yo seremos padre.

\- Dios enserio los felicito estoy muy feliz por ambos- nagato miro a konan- por que no nos dijiste antes konan, estas son buenas noticias.

\- Pues no sabia como decirles es todo.

\- Bueno ya no importa konan mejor ve adormir un rato te ara bien- ella se paro y se fue a su cuarto- puedes creerlo nagato.

\- Bueno era obvio que así terminaría después de todo ustedes tienen mucho tiempo juntos- dijo nagato mientras sonreía.

Pov de konan

Cuando llegue al cuarto me acosté no estaba muy feliz que digamos, se supone que yahiko no debía saberlo aun o tal vez nunca divia saberlo, que are tengo que encontraruna manera de salir de esta, toque mi vientre apenas tenia un mes de embarazo, se que le tengo que decir de esto a ... Mejor no por ahora lo mejor seria descansar después pensaría en eso, además en dos días viajaremos a Londres, sonreí eso será lo mejor fui serrando mis ojos asta caer dormida.


	2. Pequeña reunion

**Pov de itachi**

-Itachi-nisan- levante la vista del libro para ver de quien provenía esa voz.

-Naruto que haces aquí- le pregunte pues era raro ver a ese rubio en la biblioteca.

-es que vine a estudiar con mis amigos por que ya estamos a finales del semestre y después nos iremos a comer ramen- sus amigos entonces sasuke esta aquí también.

-verdad que te falta poco para salir de la universidad.

-oye dobe te estamos esperando, en que pierdes el tiempo- mire asía la dirección de donde provenía la voz y en efecto se trataba de mi pequeño y molesto hermano menor.

-hola sasuke- lo salude tranquilamente, note como me miraba sorprendido pero rápidamente volvió a su mirada de pocos amigos.

-Naruto que haces hablando con esta escoria de ser humano- escoria eso era nuevo, de las unicas personas que eh escuchado que dicen "escoria" son obito y kakashi, pero para ser franco no me importa que el me insulte o me dijera ese tipo de cosas y el lo noto lo que ocasionó mas su enojo.

-no es una basura es tu hermano, además itachi es genial y el acepto ser mi hermano mayor, ase mucho tiempo, ¿no te lo conté? - dijo naruto con mucho orgullo, yo solo ice una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

-El solo te utiliza para saber de mi- le contesto mi hermano, eso sonó cruel para ser el mejor amigo de naruto pero bueno asi eramos los uchihas.

-no es cierto por que el nunca me pregunta por ti- le respondió naruto y era cierto para ser sinceros a mi me preocupaba mas naruto que sasuke, pues sasuke siempre a tenido a mis padres cerca pero naruto no, el era huérfano.

-mejor vallan a estudiar, yo ya me tengo que ir cuídense- les dije mientras recogía mis cosas, me retire de la biblioteca y tome un taxi par después sacar mi celular tenia un mensaje de hidan decía:

 _ **"Oye imbécil no olvides que hoy ahí reunión para terminar de planear lo del viaje a Londres.**_

 _ **Posdata: trae algo de comer :)"**_

Ni si quiera en un mensaje este idiota puede ser educado, pero tenia razón hoy tenemos que ir todos los aktsukis a la casa de kakuso para terminar de planear el viaje a Londres. Le pedí al taxista que me llevara a la dirección de la casa de kakuzo o como todos los akatsukis le decimos ''LA GUARDERIA AKATSUKi'' pues en esa casa fue donde todos nos conocimos y nos criamos gracias a Jirahiya quien fue el que nos refugio o ayudo como en mi caso.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta y al abrirla vi que ya estábamos casi completos solo faltaba Deidara y Sasori, lo cual era raro conociendo a sasori el seria el primero en llegar y el único en quejarse de la tardanza de los demás, pero en cambio si estaba óbito, quien era el que solía por no decir siempre, el que llega tarde y daba tontas excusas.

Me senté en una silla a lado de Konan y comenzamos a hablar, la veía rara será que ya le dijo a Yahiko voltea a verlo y lo vi feliz por que, será tal vez que después de todo konan no se a atrevido a decirle aun, suspire.

-hola chicos perdón por la demora- dijo deidara entrando por la puerta seguido de un sasori molesto como era de esperarse.

-hubiéramos llegado antes, si no fuera por el idiota de deidara- dijo sasori en un tono enojado mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

-pero danna- intento excusarse pero este lo callo con el dedo.

-pero nada- dijo el mientras se sentaba alado de kakuzo y deidara alado de zetzu- tan solo mira óbito llego antes que nosotros.

-muy gracioso sasori jajaja, yo siempre llego tarde por que se presenta algunos problemas, no por que quiera- comento óbito con un tono un tanto sarcástico

\- jum- dijimos todos a la vez

\- bien ya que estamos todos, por fin, comencemos a planear los últimos detalles antes de irnos mañana a Londres- comenzó a hablar obito.

\- si es hacer una lista de todo lo necesario de llevar, tobi ya la tiene.

\- tobi esa lista la isimos la semana pasada- dijo kizame en un tono algo divertido.

-oh cierto a tobi se le havia olvidado.

Después de planearlo todo estuvimos dos horas hablando de tontería a mi parecer, pero también comentaban a los lugares donde les gustaría ir y eran muchos para solo un mes.

Ya cuando eran como las 11:30 nos fuimos despidiendo todos de kakuzo para irnos, yo mi iba a ir con óbito pues su departamento quedaba en el mismo hotel que el mío, misteriosa mete alado, lo que era aun mas raro es que cuando había reuniones o juntas el era el primero en salir.

mire hacia afuera ya casi todos se habían ido solo quedamos óbito, deidara y yo, óbito y yo nos que damos observando a un tipo que se le acercaba a deidara mientras se colocaba el chaleco de seguridad y el casco.

-eh linda por que no, vamos a divertirnos un rato- le dijo aquel tipo, óbito y yo solo comenzamos a reímos.

-maldito bastardo, soy hombre- le dijo deidara mostrándolo el dedo del medio, el sujeto se le quedo mirando con cara de asco.

-eres hombre y yo que pensé que eras mujer- respondió aquel hombre- malditos travestís- dijo para después irse.

-HIJO DE...

Después de eso, óbito y yo llegamos al hotel y nos despedimos, yo entre a mi departamento para después ponerme a descansar, aun que me inquietaba un poco el por que konan estaba tan nerviosa y yahiko tan feliz era raro, no creo que konan le allá dicho lo que paso, tal vez le dijo otra cosa pero que sera.


	3. ¿Pero que es esto?

**Pov de deidara**

Maldito estúpido quien puede confundir a un hombre con una mujer, además por que siempre me pasa solo a mi, kakuzo y itachi también tienen el pelo largo pero a mi es al único que confunde, incluso obito tubo el pelo largo un tiempo y nunca lo confundieron, como sea ahorita lo que tengo que hacer es llegar a dormir por que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ya que este viaje es muy importante para mi es la oportunidad de mi vida, para mi no es un simple viaje a para cono ser Londres, como sea tome mi alarma y la puse a las 6 para tener tiempo de bañarme y alistar una que otra cosa que se me olvido echar.

Al despertar me levante tarde, mire mi alarma y note que la avía puesto para las 6 pero de la noche, que estúpido, salí corriendo a bañarme ya eran las 8 y tenia que estar en el aeropuerto a las 8:30 además que había quedando con irme con tobi y zetsu en la tienda MARSI y eso esta a 4 cuadras del departamento donde vivo.

-joder- después de la ducha trate de arreglar un poco mas mis maletas- sierra por favor- pero el sierre no quería seder paresia atascado-por que me pasa esto solo a mi TT-TT.

-sempai tobi quiere saber si esta hay- mire a la puerta tobi tocaba como si su vida dependiera de hacerlo- ¡sempai!, ¡sempai!, ¡sempai!...¡deidara-sempaii!- maldición y este pendejo no se calla despertara a mis vecinos- tal vez se quedo dormido, zetsu-sempai tumbamos la puerta- _¡espera que!_ , salí corriendo a abrirle antes que este idiota se le ocurra hacer algo.

-joder tobi cállate, que me estas volviendo sordo- suspire- hola zetzu que asen los dos aquí.

-es que como no llegabas decidimos venir por ti **maldito idiota nos dejastes como estupidos alli parados** \- dijo zetzu o-v, yo los deje pasar.

-sempai que hace?, tobi quiere saber, ya comió? por que tobi no- comenzó a hablar tobi a mis espaldas- sempai tiene comida para tobi.

-tobi por favor te lo pido de buena manera..¡callate!- le dije tobi solo alzo sus manos y corrió a mi cocina- zetsu me ayudas con mi equipaje esta algo rebelde jeje.

-claro **no** no molestes - después de que acomodamos mis maletas y sacamos a tobi de mi cuarto, nos fuimos asta donde estaba el taxi esperándonos para mi sorpresa, al llegar al aeropuerto caminamos asta donde estaba yahiko, nagato, konan, itachi y kakuzo quienes eran los que hasta ahora había llegado.

-donde esta danna- pregunte mientras miraba a todos los lados.

-no ah llegado- dijo nagato- tal vez hidan se quedo dormido y bueno ya sabes sasori quedo con hidan y kisame.

-es verdad.

En otra parte mas especifica mente la casa del hermano de hidan donde el estaba.

 **Pov de hidan**

-mierda hidan levántate ya, tus amigos te están esperando- estúpido hermano me pare y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-ya oí imbécil- le conteste de mala manera.

-no pareciera- dijo para después salir del, prfff si no fuera por que kakuso no me dejo pagar para que darme en un hotel no uviera venido, pero ahora que lo pienso por que le ise caso es mi dinero, cuarto yo fui al baño y me tome una ducha rápida para después a garrar mis maletas y bajar a la sala donde estaban sasori y kisame esperándome.

-nos vamos- pregunte

-se supone que nos teníamos que ir ase 10 minutos idiota- me conteste sasori- chao dani nos vemos.

-chao que les valla bien- respondió dani .

Cuando salimos y llegamos al aeropuerto ya estábamos casi todos pues el único que faltaba solo una persona lo cual no me sorprende era óbito.

-tobi por que no te viniste con tu hermano- pregunte mientras miraba a tobi

-es que dijo que primero pasaría a despedirse de soyfon-chan- me respondió con una de sus sonrisas infantiles- además tobi quería ir por el sempai

-mejor lo llamare para decirle que deje de coger y que se venga- dijo yahiko mientras sacaba su teléfono

-es verdad óbito tiene los pasajes- comento kakuzo y todos asentimos

Mire a la entrada y podía ver a óbito corriendo con sus maletas en mano, yo le señale a kisame para fuera para que también lo viera.

-ya llegue perdón por la demora es que tuve que bajar a un pobre gato de un árbol muy alto- dijo óbito para después sentarse para descansar- demasiado alto.

-este es un llamado para el vuelo 204 para Londres-

-ese es nuestro vuelo chicos vamos- dijo yahiko

-espera que descanse un ratito quieres- le dijo óbito

-no quien te manda a llegar tarde y corriendo- le contesto para después irnos todos, una ves que estábamos en el avión fuimos a sentarnos cada quien en su asiento yo me senté a lado de nagato y una bella chica, deidara se sentó con konan y zetsu, tobi con óbito y itachi y kizame con kakuso y yahiko.

Me mantuve hablando con nagato cuando el avión comenzó a volar pero sentía una mirada sobre mi, mire para la dirección y era la chica que estama a mi lado izquierdo pero aparto rápido la mirada.

-oye nagato esta chica lleva observándome mucho tiempo- le susurre al mencionado.

-oye linda podrías dejar de ver a mi amigo lo estas asustando mucho- le dijo nagato yo solo me puse rojo por jashin que quería matarlo.

-eso no es cierto jajajaja nagato deja de decir estupideces- dije rápidamente.

-lo siento es solo que veras yo te e visto en algunos debates- comento la chica- perdón no me he presentado me llamo ankoi un gusto.

-el gusto es nuestro- dijo nagato después de eso nos quedamos hablando con ankai, mire a konan quien estaba observándonos después de eso ella se paro y se fue el baño, al minuto yo también ice lo mismo, cuando llegue me encontré con una konan molesta.

-konan querida por que nos estabas observando tanto- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-quien es ella y por que le están hablando- por el tono de konan pareciera que no le agradaba la chica- sabes mejor no me responda- dijo para después irse.

-que amargada- comente después entre al baño donde ice mis necesidades después me lave las manos y la cara vi un bolsito lo mas probable es que fuera de konan lo tome y lo abrí, me pregunto que clase de cosas para chica tendrá konan aquí.

-pero que mierdas es esto- tenia en mis manos una prueba de embarazo- por que konan tiene esto- la observe bien y daba positivo- por jashin konan acaso ella esta embarazada- volví a meter todo dentro del bolso- si konan esta embarazada quien es el papa- alguien toco la puerta deje el bolso en su lugar pues ya sabia quien era, cuando salí en efecto era konan yo me a parte y Salí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar seguí a hablando con ankoi y nagato pero no podía evitar pensar en esa prueba además quien era el padre acaso es yahiko o nagato o tal vez es...

 **-Flashback-**

 _-itachi amigo que ases aquí- pregunto un alvino._

 _-nada- respondió el peli-negro secamente._

 _-que es eso- pregunto el albino apuntando a una bolsa- se parece a una prueba de embarazo, jajaja itachi estas embarazado dime quien es el desafortunado._

 _-no seas idiota hidan esto es para la novia de mi hermano- dijo el uchiha mientras que miraba a otra parte._

 **\- fin del flashback-**

no podía ser, no podía ser así, será que.., además no podía ser de sasuke el pequeño odia a su hermano como para pedirle un favor, no, no puedo sacar con conclusiones tan pronto, será mejor que averigüe quien es el padre por que si no es yahiko esto podría terminar muy mal demasiado mal, lo cual significa que también tendré que quedarme callado por el bien de konan pero esto no se queda así.


	4. ¡Vamos al London Eye!

**Pov de Obito**

-ya casi llegamos verdad- le pregunte tobi, pues me era desesperante estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo- me aburrooo.

-hermano, tobi dice que te comportes un poco, además solo falta una hora mas- respondió tobi

-eso me dijiste ase 5 horas -yo lo mire el estaba acervando a yahiko-pasa algo- le pregunte a mi hermanito.

-no crees que yahiko-sempai esta raro- me que de pensando unos minutos.

-pues si- respondí- quieres que le pregunte que le pasa.

-mmm si tu quieres- fue lo único que respondió.

después de dos horas hora por fin llegamos a Londres, ya era hora cuando bajamos fuimos directo por nuestro equipajes una vez los teníamos yo llame un transporte para que nos llevara a nuestro hotel, para nuestra sorpresa el transporte ya estaba afuera esperándonos.

-disculpe señor este transporte es para...- pregunte al hombre.

-hakazukii- respondió.

-... Para akatsuki- volví a preguntar y el señor asintió- bien nosotros somos los akatsuki- el hombre amable mente nos ayudo con nuestros equipajes para después conducir así el hotel, pero debo admitir que Londres es muy bonito ya tenia ganas de ver todo de Londres pero primero es lo primero.

Una vez llegamos me dirigí con la recepcionista, y ella me dio las tres llaves de la habitaciones después los chicos y yo nos fuimos para las habitaciones como eran tres y cada habitación dormirían 4 personas.

-bien escuchen en la primera habitación dormirán itachi ,kizame, sasori y kakuzo algún problema- mire a los nombrados y ninguno dijo nada así que continúe- en la segunda dormirían yahiko, zetsu, nagato y konan, no te molesta verdad konan-chan- le pregunte a la nombrada.

-no tranquilo así esta bien- fue lo que respondió.

-bueno y ya en la ultima dormiremos hidan, tobi, deidara y yo- le entregue a cada uno las llaves, una ves que todos estábamos adentro de las habitaciones nos quedamos con la boca abierta parecía la habitación de un rey.

-cielos óbito nos conseguiste la mejor habitación- menciono hidan- bien echo.

-si es verdad, además mira la vista es espectacular- comento deidara- realmente es una vista muy inspiradora mi obra de arte va hacer la mejor de todas.

-sempai cuando tiene que presentarse en el The Arte boolevard-pregunto tobi.

-se dice The Art Boulevard tobi y me tengo que presentar en 5 días de hay tendré 4 semanas antes de la exposición de las obras en el The Art Boulvard- comentaba deidara muy emocionado.

-lo aras muy bien deidara este será tu año de verdad- le dije el me sonrió- tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, uno de nuestros mejores artistas.

-si, bueno comencemos a desempacar para que comencemos con el turismo- todos asentimos y comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosa y ropa una vez terminamos bajamos al vestíbulo para en contarnos con los demás.

-bueno óbito adonde iremos primero- pregunto sasori.

-pues...

-vamos al London Eye ya que es de noche será una gran vista- comento kizame muy entusiasmado

-a mi me parece una gran idea **pues a mi no** dios no comienses **yo comensar** tu siempre me quieres llevar la contra **no** ve- dijo zetsu

-ehhh zetsu-sempai esta bien?- le pregunto tobi- de la cabeza claro- acto seguido ztsu golpe a tobi- no al maltrato asía tobi

-...bueno esta decidido iremos al London Eye- dije con entusiasmo.

Una ves salimos buscamos un transporte para que nos dejara cerca de donde que daba el London Eye, una vez llegamos compramos los boletos para subir pero teníamos que espera una hora, pero no había problema.

-oye yahiko podemos hablar un momento- le pregunte amablemente.

-claro- una vez nos alejamos un poco compramos algunas bebidas pero yahiko compro dos- y que tenias que decirme óbito.

-es que desde unos días que te noto raro y mas feliz de lo normal, para ser tu- le pregunte.

-jajajaja enserio?, bueno si te lo cuento no le digas a nadie me oíste- dijo yahiko yo asentí- konan y yo... seremos padres, ella esta embarazada!.

-enserio en hora buena los felicito- le dije para después darle un rápido abrazo- yahiko realmente estoy muy feliz por ti, dime ya decidieron un nombre para el bebe? Cuanto tiene konan de embarazo? es hombre o mujer? Este...- no termine de hablar pues yahiko me callo con su dedo.

-tranquilízate hombre solo tiene un mes y el sexo del bebe aun no se decide faltan unos meses para eso jajaja- comentaba yahiko- no me imagino cuando sohyfon te de a tu primer hijo.

-sohyfon ella y yo aun no nos casamos yahiko..- le dije un poco nervioso- por cierto se van a casar.

-es verdad no había pensado en eso- se que do pensando un poco- tal vez debería pedir su mano aquí en Londres, tu que dices óbito- me pregunto.

-eso seria una idea estupenda y romántica ademas se de un sitio que es romantico te parece si en unas semanas nos vamos para alla para que le pidas matrimonio- estaba muy feliz por mi amigo ademas un bebe en akatsuki eso era una idea muy adorable.

-eso estaría bien, gracias obito realmente te lo agradezco.

-tranquilo hombre, para que están los amigos.

el resto de la noche estuvo muy bien, después de que nos montamos en el London Eye fuimos a cenar en un restaurante y debo decir que la comida estuvo deliciosa, después anduvimos por las calles para finalmente regresar al hotel y irnos a descansar, después de todo fue un viaje muy largo.


	5. ¿Duda aclarada?

**Pov de Hidan**

Una vez llegamos al hotel nos dirigimos a las habitaciones para descansar de el largo viaje que tuvimos.

-konan podemos hablar un momento- mire alado mío era itachi quien hablaba.

-claro.

Me que de viendo por donde se fueron como unos segundos no podía evitar en pensar en aquella prueba de embarazo bueno era inevitable pensar en eso, no es como que todos los días uno se entere que su amiga esta embarazada.

-hidan cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí parado como imbécil - voltee a ver y se trataba de deidara le mire feo unos segundos para después sonreír - te pasa algo.

-nada que a una estúpida rubia le pueda interesar dei-chan- le dije para después irme en dirección a donde se fue itachi y konan, no sin antes oir un grito de disgusto por parte de deidara. Ellos se montaron en el ascensor a si que yo baje por las escaleras asta el vestíbulo que era adonde ellos se diriguian.

 **Pov de Deidara**

-¡maldito a quien le dices rubia!- le grite, pero era demasiado tarde el estúpido se havia ido a quien sabe donde- maldito alvino.

-clámate deidara déjalo ya- mire a óbito que estaba con su laptop- no lo vale.

Suspire- tienes razón óbito- lo mire un rato- en fin que haces a estas alturas de la noche.

-solo investigo un par de cosas no tardare mucho.

-sempai podrías apagar la luz tobi necesita dormir- me termine de cambiar rápido para después apagar la luz y dirigirme a mi cama.

 **Pov de Sasori**

-joder quien fui el maldito que dejo sus calzoncillos en la bañera- pregunte muy enojado pues no era bonito bañarse con esa vista.

-lo siento sasori son míos ya los recojo- mire a kizame mientras se paraba para recoger su pertenencia.

-sasori sabes donde esta itachi tengo que preguntarle algo- me pregunto kakuso mientras yo caminaba a mi cama y me secaba el pelo.

-se fue con konan a quien sabe donde.

-ese itachi si pega duro con la konan.

-kizames eso nunca pasara itachi es muy como decirlo- pensé un momento.

-simplemente es eso es itachi uchiha nuestro querido amigo emo- contesto kakuzo.

-que malos pero tienen razón- dijo kizame para después acostarse- pero uno nunca sabe lo que pasara a futuro

-a que te refieres kizame- le pregunte extrañado.

-nada es solo algo sin importancia- kakuso y yo lo miramos un momento para yo después apagar la luz.

 **Pov de Hidan**

Estaba al final de las escaleras un poco agotado itachi y konan llevaban hablando 2 minutos pero no lo graba escuchar nada- joder - murmure para mi, pero creo que me alcanzaron a oír pues voltearon a ver asía donde yo estaba rápidamente me escondí oí unos pasos irse, me asome para ver que ellos se marchaban por la puerta principal.

Cuando salieron camine asia la puerta, solo pude oir lo ultimo que dijo konan para después desaparecer con itachi de mi vista.

-lo quiero poreso le mentí, pero luego le digo la verdad, cuando sea la hora...

A quien le mintió? Tiene que ver con su bebe? Joder necesito saber, Salí pero ellos ya se habían ido. Regrese a la habitación un poco frustrado, tanto deidara como tobi estaban durmiendo el único que no era óbito.

-con que por fin llegas hidan.

-perdon por la demora mama- le conteste algo enojado.

-que te pasa, sucedió algo?.

-no, bueno si, pero- me calle unos segundos-no crees que konan esta rara.

-si- me respondió y luego sonrió- pero se que no es nada malo.

-... como que sabes- le pregunte camine asía el para estar un poco cerca- acaso tu sabes lo que yo se- le murmure.

-depende si hablamos de lo mismo- contesto- tu como lo sabes.

-lo descubrí en el avión.

-nagato te lo dijo.

-no, que debió decirme nagato en el avión?.

-nada.

-joder óbito, dime si hablamos de lo mismo.

-es lo que espero que tu me digas hidan- se oyó un silencio- vamos para afuera- una vez salimos de la habitación nos quedamos otra vez en silencio.

-obito yo creo que konan, bueno que ella pues esta emba...

-embarazada- respondió óbito yo me sorprendí que el supiera además de lo tranquilo que esta.

-tu como lo sabes, yo se por que por un descuido de konan vi su prueba de embarazo cuando fui al baño.

-...bueno tu ya lo sabes no creo que haiga problema en que te diga... yahiko me lo dijo.

-yahiko, así que el crio es de yahiko- pregunte para ser sinceró se que mi pregunta fue muy estúpida de mi parte por que yahiko y konan son novios desde la segundaría.

-de quien mas sera de kizame- me dijo sarcásticamente-...Te incomoda en algo eso hidan.

-no, solo.

-solo?.

-nada tenia la duda yo que pensaba que el papa era nagato jajaja puedes creer eso jajaja

-jajaja bueno yo lo abría pensado también jajaja vamos a dormir - ambos regresamos a la habitación para después ir a dormir en nuestras respectivas cama.

Bueno si yahiko sabe del crio entonces es de el, sonreí un bebe de yahiko y konan como pude pensar que era de itachi además seguro aquella prueba de embarazo que tenia itachi se la pidió Naruto, bueno que importa lo que pasa aqui es que ese maldito de yahiko va ser el primer papa de akatsuki, bien por el yo por mi parte estaría asustado, pero bueno el es un doctor sabe todo lo que se necesita, mejor duermo, ya todo esta aclarado para mi espero.


	6. Por favor detén a konan

Pov de Deidara

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que llegamos a Londres avía nos visitado un par de lugares, pero últimamente han habido unas peleas pero siempre se solucionan bueno exacto las peleas de todas la mañanas de hidan y tobi y en ocasiones yo.

-joder tobi sal del baño de una maldi** vez .

-no es mi turno de usar el baño así que se espera Hidan, además quien lo manda a quedarse dormido.

-si no sales ya, ¡tumbare la puerta!.

-cálmate hombre que vas a despertar a todo el mundo-le grite a hidan claro que sabia que mis gritos solo lo empeoraría.

-¡una estúpida Barbie no me manda a callar estupida rubia!- me pare molesto y camine así a hidan supuse que mi cara daba miedo cuando hidan retrocedió un paso lo tome de la camisa.

-que me dijiste pedazo de basura.

-B-A-R-B-I-E- dicho eso hidan y yo comenzamos a pelear claramente hidan tenia la ventaja puesto que el era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo no, pero aun asi no le daría el gusto a este imbécil de insultarme.

-haber par de enamorados quieren calmarse ya- ambos paramos de darnos golpes para mirar asesinamente a óbito- hidan el baño ya esta libre tobi acaba de salir a si que apúrate y báñate- hidan se paro mientras maldecía por debajo- deidara tu termina de vestirte

-si tienes razón- me pare para terminar de alistarme me puse una camisa manga larga azul y unos pantalones grises, me amarre el pelo en una solo coleta y me puse mi usual balaca en la frente de color azul- óbito hoy iremos al museo de historia natural verdad.

-si.

-por que?.

-es que zetsu me lo pidió y bueno no será tan malo de pronto te inspiras alli, además después de ir allí podríamos ir a la torres de Londres como tenia planeado a se 3 dias.

-bueno esta bien- cuando hidan salió se vistió rápidamente, salimos y nos toco esperar a itachi y a kizame quienes eran los unicos que faltaban, pero el único que apareció fue kizame.

-kizame donde demoni*s esta itachi dile a esa perra que se apure- comento educada mente hidan pero no lo culpo yo también me estaba impacientando, quien se creia ese uchiha una celebridad.

-dijo que se quedaría por hoy.

-si se iba a quedar pudo haberlo dicho antes y nosotros como estupidos esperando- comente ya molesto.

-es verdad estubimos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo zetsu- quiero llegar a tiempo para poder visitar todo el museo.

-... claro zetsu- miramos a nagato- por que eso suena muy divertido- todos nos reimos.

-que le pasa a itachi últimamente a estado raro- comento yahiko- será que esta enfermo.

-no el esta bien solo que no esta de humor.

-mmm bueno no creo que debamos dejarlo- comentaba óbito- alguien tal vez deba que darse con el.

-suerte konan- dijimos todos, claro a exención de yahiko, nagato y óbito quien estaba pensando.

-no me pienso quedarme, as lo tu kisame tu eres su mejor amigo.

-ese soy yo gracias- dijo obito.

-que! No yo quiero ir al museo ese de natulareza o animales o lo que sea.

entre todos nos miramos esperando que hubiera un voluntario pero al parecer nadie quería quedarse, no por que nos emocionara ir a ese museo sino que itachi no era una persona con la que quisieras pasar un dia entero, y bueno a demas de eso itachi me cae mal asi que no había forma de quedarme.

-joder todos vallan saliendo ya- note que obito me miro- menos tu deidara.

-Que- vi como todos se iban y me dejaban.

-suerte barbie

-deidara quiero que convenzas a itachi para que salga de su cuarto.

-por que yo.

-por que- se quedo pensando un momento lo cual solo me puso molesto- por que si logras hacer que itachi salga de su cama seria como derrotarlo y tu quieres derrotar a itachi.

-... Deja de joder óbito yo no soy la niñera de ese uchiha.

-mira si en 3 horas no logras hacer que salga de la habitación puedes dejarlo ya para ese entonces estaremos esperándote en el museo para ir a almorzar.

-esta bien- dije rendido- solo son 3 horas.

-bien deidara nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió para irse con los demás dejando me solo a mi.

Subi a la habitación que itachi compartía con sasori no danna, kisame y kakuzo, me quede parado unos minutos para después decidirme en tocar la puerta, echo eso no se oyó nada así que volví a tocar sin respuesta nuevamente.

-eh uchiha contesta- abrí la puerta y itachi se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que estaba recostado en la cama- párate y alístate que nos vamos- nueva mente no dijo nada así que camine así a donde estaba el y le quite el libro- escucha uchiha que te pares de una buena vez que nos vamos.

-daidara deja de joder y dame mi libro.

-no nos vamos, vinimos a Londres es para explorarlo no para leer - mire el libro- luna de Plutón? Es enserio itachi-le pregunte.

\- no me mires a mi el libro es de tu querido danna.

.-bueno eso no importa

-claro si es de sasori no importa

-callate que nos vamos uchiha .

-no quiero.

-joder itachi tu no sos ningún niño pequeño.

había pasado una hora peleando con itachi después me canse y me retire a mi habitación esperando que las dos horas faltantes pasaran para largarme, sabia que si llegaba antes de la hora acordada y sin itachi óbito no me la perdonaría y para ser sincero sus golpes no son muy agradables. Mire el reloj ya habían pasado dos horas y veinte minutos, me para de mi cama y me dirigí nuevamente adonde estaba itachi cuando abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa el no estaba ahí.

-itachi donde estas- pregunte y no hubo respuesta así que salí de la habitación y me dirijo a la recesión para preguntarle a la chica recepcionista si había visto a itachi y ella me contesto que el le había preguntado donde estaba el bar, cuando llegue al bar del hotel ahí estaba itachi tomando realmente me sorprendió no pensé que itachi fuera de los que toman.

-itachi- lo llame y el volteo a verme tenia una cara de pocos amigos a mi parecer el estaba borracho- bien, nos vamos -tome la billetera de itachi y page lo que el había tomado para después llevarlo de nuevo a su cuarto y arrojarlo a su cama-bien uchiha que rayos te pasa, por que estas bebiendo.

-konan- susurro itachi .

-konan?-pregunte .

-detén la deidara, no quiero que ella haga eso- decía itachi a mi parecer estaba muy borracho así que solo le seguí la cuerda.

-claro itachi yo la detendré pero ahora duerme- le dije note que el me miro serio.

-hablo enserio idiota- lo mire molesto acaso es bipolar o que ase un momento estaba triste.

-controla tus palabras uchiha y duérmete que estas borracho- le conteste estaba apunto de retirarme para buscar algún desintoxicarte para darle pero el me detuvo.

-deidara hablo en serio necesito que detengas a konan- me quede viéndolo estaba serio- no estoy borracho, si tome pero solo un poco.

-supongamos que no estas tan borracho, por que tendría que detener a konan.

-ella esta- me quede mirándolo- esta embarazada- abrí mis ojos de la impresión- además por lo que quiero que la detengas es por que ella planea abortar.

-ja ja ja mira que estando borracho te vuelves chistoso- dije mientras me reía nerviosamente pero lo mire el no pereciera que estuviera mintiendo o dicendo una broma- hablas ensero no intentas engañarme.

-claro que hablo enserio.

-y tu como sabes que bueno ella esta embarazada.

-por que yo soy el padre de ese crio que se esta formando- okey ahora si me quede estático como era posible si konan salía con yahiko- deidara.

-no te creo, como seria eso posible- itachi suspiro para después sacar su teléfono y me mostró una conversación de el y konan donde hablaban de que deberían decirle a yahiko sobre el bebe- por dios hablas enserio, konan le ponía los cuernos a yahiko contigo- el asintió- pero si konan estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad a yahiko por que quiere abortar.

-no lo se, fue lo que ella me dijo ase tres días.

-esta bien, ella planea hacerlo hoy o no te dijo.

-no me dijo .

-bien entonces párate cámbiate de camisa, cepíllate, péinate un poco por que iremos a- mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado las tres horas- la torre de Londres ahí es donde estarán los demás, si konan planea abortar tendría que alegarse de los demás, así que llamare a sasori no danna para que le vigile mientras vamos para allá te parece uchiha.

-gracias deidara.

-bueno uchiha la verdad es que te odio, pero después de todo somos amigos- le dije para después salir y esperar que el se cambiare y todo, saque mi teléfono y le marque a sasori.

 _\- deidara._

 _\- danna hola este necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _\- un favor? Depende de que trata._

 _\- solo tienes que vigilar a konan y en el mejor de los casos no dejarla sola podrías es solo mientras itachi y yo llegamos a donde están ustedes._

 _\- así que lograste levantar al uchiha... claro te are el favor pero porque quieres que la vigile si se puede saber._

 _-por ahora mejor no, pero tal vez después te parece, y en donde están ustedes._

 _-esta bien, estamos saliendo del museo óbito dijo que te esperemos un rato mientras llegas._

 _-bien gracias danna dile que ya vamos en camino chao._

 _-chao._

-estas listo uchiha- dije mientras observaba que el salía de la habitación- ellos aun están en el museo de historia natural- comente para que después los dos saliéramos y tomáramos un taxi que nos llevara al museo por el camino itachi y yo estuvimos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer, pues por el momento el me dijo que no le comentara a nadie para evitarnos problemas, y bueno arita la prioridad era evitar que konan haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse.


	7. Que tanto dura el remordimiento

**Pov de Sasori**

Cuando guarde el teléfono le informe a los chicos que deidara y itachi venían en camino todos se sorprendieron y la verdad no los culpo por que itachi sedería a deidara no tenia sentido, pero yo decidí no insistir conocía bien a deidara y el tarde o temprano, generalmente mas temprano que tarde el me diría que esta pasando.

Mire a konan después de todo deidara me dijo que la vigilara note que se le acerco a óbito y le dijo algo para después irse yo lo mire y el solo encogió los hombros asi que me di la vuelta y la seguí, no me dijo nada puesto que era mejor que konan no estuviera sola.

 **fin del pov de Sasori**

 **Pov de hidan**

Me quede viendo por donde se fueron konan y sasori, pero fue raro lo que konan le dijo a óbito o le que alcance a oír pues óbito estaba a mi lado _**"tengo que ir al hospital no tardo"**_ será que konan tiene problemas con su embarazo si es asi por que no le dijo a yahiko bueno el es un doctor, medico o lo que sea, pero no entendí por que sasori la siguió que pinta el en su embarazo?.

 **-Flashback-**

 _-lo quiero poreso le mentí, pero se que le tengo que decir la verdad, cuando sea el momento._

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Bueno ahora que recuerdo konan a que se refirió con eso y por que selo dijo a itachi óbito me dijo que el crio es de yahiko por que se lo dijo pero... Mire por donde ellos se fueron.

-obito ye vengo tengo que ir a- joder que le invento- esa tienda, que esta en ese lugar- el me miro confundido- si esa misma tienda, en esa misma calle, en el mismo sitio, no me esperen igual le digo a un taxi que me lleve- complete para después ir me a pasos rápidos para poder alcanzar a sasori y a konan "lo se parezco chismoso pero es algo que esta en la sangre de cada akatsuki".

 **fin del pov de hidan**

 **pov de obito**

-y a este que le pasa- pregunte

-a de ser los efectos de la menopausia - comento kizame dicho eso todos comenzamos a reírnos

-si a de ser eso jajaja

-tobi esta sorprendido de que deidara-sempai lograra convencer a itachi-san de venir

-oye si es muy raro- dijo zetsu- **a quien le importa** no es que importe es extraño **maricas** que

-e zetsu-sempai esta bien

-no te le acerques- dije mientras apartaba a tobi de zetsu

 **fin de pov de obito**

 **pov de Sasori**

me quede parado afuera del hospital se llamaba _**The Princess Grace**_ es enserio el simple echo que tenga en el nombre PRINCESS me da _desdén_ , pero prometí vigilaría, además de que me daba curiosidad el por que esta allí adentro y por que deidara quiera que la vigile . Una ves adentro ella hablaba con una doctora me quede viendo la bien y note que era la chica del aeropuerto la que charlaba con hidan y nagato, me hacer que rápida mente.

-kona querida que haces aquí.

-sasori- susurro sorprendida bueno no creo que ella esperara que la siguiera asta aquí- que haces aquí.

-no tu que haces aquí.

-este disculpe usted es el novio de konan-chan.

-no soy su amigo- le conteste- de echo estoy preocupado por konan le pregunto que tiene y no me contesta temo que sea algo peligroso, podrías decirme tu?- soy todo un actor.

-tranquilo no tiene por que alarmarse- contesto ella con una sonrisa- de echo es todo lo contrario ella esta pasando por una hermosa etapa- yo la mire confundido ella me tomo de la mano y me aparto un poco de konan- tal vez tu puedas hacer que ella entre en razón- me susurro yo seguía igual de confundido-ella esta embarazada.

-...Que!- dije o mejor dicho grite despues de estar como 2 minutos en chot para ser sincero se que mi cara lo decía todo, mire a konan quien estaba seria- tu... tu estas em-ba-ba-rasada- balbucee por kami que me veía ridículo.

-si.

-no lo digas asi!, esto es serio en todo caso yahiko lo sabe- le pregunte para después mirar a la doctora- por que quieres que la haga entrar en razón.

-..quiere abortar.

-no puede ser- la mire-konan por que tu.

-...

-por que mejor no van a mi oficina para que hablen mas a gusto- la doctorar le dijo a una enfermera que nos llevara a su oficina una vez allí solo éramos ella y yo en silencio yo estaba esperando que ella digiera algo pero nada.

 **fin del pov de sasori**

 **Pov de hidan**

Camine asia ankoi una vez ella me vio sonrió yo le señale que me siguiera cuando estábamos un poco mas apartados de los demás comencé a preguntar.

-ankoi que hacen konan y sasori aquí

-son tus amigo- yo asentí- bueno no se si decírtelo, pero tal vez sea lo mejor, además me pone feliz el saber que konan-chan tiene muy buenos amigos. Ella esta embarazada

-bueno eso lo se, pero por que ella esta aquí

-bueno no me dejaste terminar- ankoi puso una mirada mas seria- por donde debería comenzar, ella esta aquí por que quiere programar una cita para abortar- me quede sorprendido- pero no quiero que ella haga eso ante todo eso podría matarla, por que ella ya antes a abortado.

-...ha-bl-blas enserio.

-si... la verdad soy la culpable por ello, en ese entonces ella no estaba segura y no sabia que hacer yo- vi que sus ojos se humedecieron- yo la convence para que lo isiera yo.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Ases 9 años atrás._

 _-tu estas segura que es lo correcto._

 _-claro, además el doctor dijo que el procedimiento es muy simple._

 _-no se el pensar que acabare con la vida de este bebe me pone triste... yo debería mejor tenerlo._

 _-dime que planeas hacer con un bebe konan, amiga tu no estas preparada para ello tan solo tienes 16 años apenas puede cuidarte tu misma y es que ni eso por que dependes muchos de tus hermanos._

 _-tu tienes razón._

 _-claro que si amiga además puedo convencer a mi papa para que sea gratis la abortada te parece._

 _-gracias zui._

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Estaba mas que sorprendido primero konan ya antes había estado embarazada, segundo la amiga misteriosa de konan que desapareció cuyo nombre era zui es ankoi, tercero konan quiere abortar por segunda vez.

-ankoi por que le dijiste eso a konan- la mire serio ella estaba casi que llorando.

-por que yo, ... yo la odiaba, odiaba que su vida fuera tan perfecta a pesar de ser una huérfana- se tapo la cara para que no la viera y comenzó a llorar yo la abrase realmente esto era muy revelador.

-tranquila eso es cosa del pasado- le dije para animarla- ahora hay que evitar que konan haga eso pero no se si decirle a yahiko.

-yahiko?.

-si el es el novio de konan.

-creo que el no es el padre por lo que me dijo konan bueno la verdad ella no esta segura

\- ¡Que!

 _ **para**_ __ _ **los que no saben que significa "desden" es Indiferencia y desprecio hacia una persona o una cosa**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bueno desde aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas, como dije algunos akatsukis se verán envuelto en problemas por callar los secretos de los otros akatsukis.**_

 _ **ya sabiendo eso quien seré el que no aguantara y confesara todo.**_


	8. Peleas y mas peleas

**Pov de Deidara**

Hoy era el día en que tenia que presentarme junto a otros artistas en el The Art Boulevard primero nos harían una breve entrevista y también nos convocarían para explicar de que trata y las reglas. me estaba alistando me puse una camisa manga corta azul, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros largos un poco entubados, unas botas grises y una bufanda ya que bueno asía mucho frio hoy que asta podía ver neblina, una vez listo me lleve una bolso con algunas cosas adentro, mire el reloj la convocatoria era a las 8 AM y eran las 7AM apenas, baje al restaurante del hotel para desayunar.

-sempai buenos días- alce la vista y vi a tobi caminar a mi mesa.

-buenos días tobi.

-tobi puede sentarse junto a usted sempai- comento mientras que se sentaba

-ya lo isistes- tobi tomo la carta de menú para ver que pedir, me que de viéndole si no fuera por que se que tiene 22 años pensaría que es un niño pero lo peor del caso es que yo soy menor que el.

-sempai tobi quiere saber para donde va.

-tengo que presentarme en el The Art Boulevard hoy.

-ahhh bueno que le valla bien sempai, aun que eso significa que no nos va acompañara hoy.

-bueno yo veré si los alcanzo, salgo de alla a las 2 PM.

 **Pov de Tobi**

-bueno chao sempai le deseo éxito - me pare y me fui de ahi , subí a las habitaciones y entre a la mía, hidan seguía durmiendo y mi hermano ya estaba despierto.

-obito-nissan buenos días- el solo izo un pequeño gesto de saludo- podrías esmerarte con los saludos asía tobi Tu hermano- dije infantil mente.

-¡Hola hermanito querido!.

-no se como debería sentirse tobi si feliz por que nissan le izo caso o dolido por que ese saludo fue tan irónico-dije mientras ponía una mano sobre mi barbilla-obito-nissan debería entender que tobi es un buen chico.

-claro, un buen chico para joder , para eso eres bueno

-que cruel- dije casi al borde del llanto

-maldita sea callase que intento dormir por jashi que si siguen gritando los rebanare en pedacitos- nos comento hidan óbito y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¡despierta hidan!- gritamos a la vez, y el nombrado se paro y comenzó a perseguirnos por la habitación yo Salí de ahí para que no me pegara y me escondí en la habitación de yahiko, una vez adentro presencie una pelea de novios algo "divertida".

-estas celoso, enserio yahiko es enserio.

-no yo soy un macho y los machos no estamos celosos solo no me gusta que te acerques tanto a sasori.

-el es nuestro amigo yahiko entiéndelo.

-pero por que tienes que estar todo el tiempo con el.

-no le veo lo malo, deberías tratar de calmar tus estúpidos celos enfermizos.

-perdona dijistes celos enfermizos, tu crees que yo el dios yahiko tiene celos enfermizos.

-si, y no hablare de tu estúpido complejo de dios.

-ya lo isistes, pero volviendo al tema inicial por que no me cambiares el tema, si tu quieres platicar o algo para eso estoy yo o nagato inclusive podrías hablar con el marica de tobi.

-oye perdóname pero tobi no es marica, tobi piensa que tu si lo eres- dije, bueno tenia que hacerme respetar nadie se metía con el gran tobi uchiha nadie- además por que tanta pelea apenas puedo seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-bueno tobi querido lo que pasa es que el enfermo de yahiko no quiere que hable con sasori tu que piensas?- me pregunto konan y antes que yo respondiera yahiko me detuvo.

-no aquí lo que pasa tobi es que konan se quiere tirar a sasori, tu crees que eso estaría bien?- antes de responder konan me detuvo.

-que! Perdóname pero el mujeriego aquí eres tu, además no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de llamarme perra.

-konan desde que estábamos en la escuela ese era el titulo que todo el mundo te ponía.

Yo escuchaba y miraba con atención ambos hablaban y hablaban pero ninguno se escuchaba después de un rato salí de ahí pues ellos me volvería loco, me hacia preguntas para que? Si se respondían solos o se asían mas preguntas y ya me había hartado, fui a la habitación de itachi sempai tal vez todo estaría mas calmado además de que se que hidan aun me busca para darme la golpiza de mi vida. Una vez adentro me encontré con otra divertida pelea almenos divertida a mis ojos o tal vez asi era como yo quería pensar que fuera realmente ellos estaban peleando.

-itachi responde lo que te pregunte!- dijo sasori .

-sasori madura de una puta vez .

-no tu primero me respondes lo que te pregunte imbécil has estado toda la mañana evadiendo la pregunta, responde de una maldita vez quieres.

-te dije, que ¡No voy a hablar! maldita sea

-dime la verdad uchiha tu te ac..- se callo al notar mi presencia- tobi que haces ahí parado como idiota.

-bueno pues tobi se esconde de hidan por que lo quiere golpear por haberlo despertado.

-pues vete a otra parte como puedes ver estamos hablando- dijo sasori

-seguroo hablando-murmuro itachi

-es que tobi ya fue con konan-chan pero también se encuentra peleando, pero con yahiko asi que tobi pensó que podía venir aquí- ellos seme que daron viendo note que itachi se alegro un poco, paren todo itachi feliz dios mio es el fin del mundo.

-konan y yahiko discuten?- pregunto itachi.

-si, pero a tobi no le gusto para nada- la puerta se abrió y se dejaba ver a hidan quien venia molesto tenia una mejilla roja seguro óbito le devolvió el golpe y ahora viene por el mas débil mierda- hidan no serias capaz de golpear a un tobi indefenso verdad, recuerda que es el un buen chico.

-si, si como sea, se un buen chico y deja que te golpee de una puta vez.

\- a tobi no le dolerá verdad- pregunte ingenuo.

-claro que te dolerá idiota, te dolerá tanto que te prometo no volverás a hablar nunca mas en tu maldita existencia, si me oíste estúpido- amenazaba hidan mientras caminaba peligrosamente asia mi.

-oye imbécil que no te han dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar a una habitación- dijo sasori.

-y a ti no te an dicho que los hombres no juegan con barbies.

-mira yo se que sufres de un severo retraso mental hidan y lo entiendo- hablaba sasori haciendo enojar mas a hidan- pero no puedes ir por la vida mostrando tan abierta tu estupides, o por tan dote tan- lo miro de arriba a abajo- tan tu.

-que dices maldito enano prehistórico de mierda.

-vez no captas lo que te digo, mira te lo explicare asi que pon atención, veras cuando vas a entrar a una habitación, una habitación o cuarto, mira uno primero toca- sasori lo decía en un tono que hacia que pareciera que hablaba con un retrasado.

-escucha enano de mierda tu a mi no me tratas como retrasado, estoy muy enojado como para que me estés dando clases de educación, las cueles Tu nunca pones en practica idiota.

Yo Sali de ahí aprovechando que peleaban cuando llegue a mi habitación todo estaba desordenado, camine asta mi cama y me acosté estaba pensando en todo lo que pasaba últimamente, todos se están peleando por que será, la verdad ya me esta cansando esta rutina de peleas todos los dia a cada hora, tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí, algo paso entre ellos algo que no se que es, pero quiero saber, tobi quiere ayudar a resolver todo esto por que ellos son mis amigos, pero que es lo que pasa, esa es la incógnita.

No me gusta ver a mis amigos pelear no es nada agradable pero se que si me meto solo lo empeorare y no quiero eso, hablare con deidara sempai el por lo general es el que esta mas afuera de estas peleas tal vez el sepa algo o es neutro, además si de algo me a servido acosar a deidara sempai durante todo este tiempo, es que e aprendido a saber cuando el oculta algo y se como hacer para que lo suelte, hacer que el sempai hablara o cantara. además de que averiguo que les pasa a ellos lo hago, asi tenga que interrogar a a mi propio hermano por que si estoy seguro de algo es que el lo sabe todo.


	9. LEY AKATSUKI

_****Holi de nuevo aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten****_

 **Pov de yahiko**

-¡vasta parecemos niños pequeños!- grite para que los akatsuki me escucharan no se como fue que paso pero todos (execto deidara y konan por que no estaban presentes) estábamos en el pasillo gritándonos pomo una bola de maricas, por que para ser sincero nuestros gritos no eran muy masculinos que digamos parecíamos mujeres peleando por el ultimo par de zapatos de su tienda favorita, bueno volviendo al tema se su ponía que yo estaba peleando con konan pero ahora me gritaba con los chicos, konan ni siquiera estaba aquí, ¿por que yo estaba peleando?.

-yahiko tiene razón chicos- dijo kakuzo mi entras se sentaba en el suelo con sasori y hidan.

-verdad, ¿por que nos estamos gritando?- pregunto nagato y todos nos quedamos pensativos, eso era lo que yo me preguntaba.

-bueno la verdad es que llegue de desayunar y todos se estaban gritando entonces me comenzaron a gritar y pues, aquí estoy- comento kisame algo divertido.

-como cuando te dejas llevar por lo demás- comento kakuzo

-paremos esto de gritarnos es muy marica de nuestra parte _**pero es divertido**_ tu cállate _**a mi tu no me callas**_ por dios- miramos a zetsu y asentimos el tenia razón, no comentamos nada de su pequeña disputa consigo mismo pues ya estamos acostumbrados desde que lo conocemos que es asi.

-si pero igual sabemos que terminaremos así otra vez- dijo itachi esta vez le daba la razón al uchiha por mucho que odie hacerlo.

-ya se mejor nos golpeamos asta que el otro este en el suelo tosiendo sangre y rogando por que lo dejes- dijo hidan animada mente para que después kakuzo lo golpeara en la cabeza- ¡que te pasa hijo de perra!.

-idiota si nos golpeamos solo nos terminaremos odiando mas- le respondió sasori.

-pues al menos di una idea- dijo hidan en su defensa

-una pésima idea por cierto- dije

-además es muy peligroso por que tobi no podría ganar en una pelea contra ustedes sempais, tobi no es muy bien dotado de fuerza.

-no te hagas tobi que tu venciste a zetsu la ves pasada en tan solo 5 minutos- le dije, el idiota se asía el débil pero era muy bueno en batalla.

-cierto, tobi no lo recordaba, igual como resolveremos esto si acudir a la violencia- hubo unos minutos de silencio puesto que todos estábamos pensando en la respuesta.

-ya se- miramos a óbito- por que no resolvemos los problemas en ¡una competencia!- nos quedamos mirándolo todo raro- vamos chicos podría ser una competencia de cualquier tipo de esa manera nos evitamos la pelea los golpes y pues el que pierda se disculpa con el ganador - nos intercambiamos miradas y al final aceptamos no era tan mala la idea, era buena de echo- perfecto estamos todos de acuerdo- todos asentimos- bien pasen a mi habitación para que lo escribamos en el libro de las leyes akatsuki para que sea legal- todos civilizada mente entramos a la habitación y tomamos asiento donde pudimos ya sea en una silla, la cama o el suelo.

-bueno esta seria la ley 386- dijo nagato con el libro en sus manos.

-386 cielos si que son tantas- dijo hidan.

-si pero la mayoría son baboseada que escribimos cuando eramos jóvenes- contesto kakuzo.

-verdad como esta " **ley 13; los akatsukis tendrán que pintarse las uñas de las manos y de los pies con colores oscuros para simbolizar diferencia entre las demás masas"** \- leyó nagato.

-viejo es enserio, desde que cumplimos 18 que no hacemos eso- dijo kizame.

-si por que era muy marica- dijo hidan.

-lee mas.

-bien, **"ley 53; se llevara encima un objeto o algo que simbolice a akatsuki (nuves negras)"**.

-bueno esa si la seguimos haciendo- dijo itachi.

-por que no pone nuestra machosidad en juego- le contesto hidan y todos nos reímos.

\- que tal esta **" ley 29; cual quier novio de konan sera juzgado por los akatsuki, el cual si no cumple con las expectativas de estos desaparecerá misteriosamente"**

-venga yo si me acuerdo cuando acianos eso- comento kisame

-verdad era muy divertido- dijo sasori- les colocábamos X sin sentido alguno

-No tese lo celosos que estábamos- comento obito

-y al final se la quedo yahiko- dijo decepcionado nagato

-nagato- dije mirandolo serio- mejor sigue leyendo

-quien escribió esta **"ley 143; si se encuentra a nagato tirado en el suelo o tan si quiera lo veas llevarlo al medico por que el pobre de nagato esta enfermito"** saben no es gracioso- dijo nagato mientras todos reianos

-ya me había olvidado de esa broma- dije para chocar las palmas con hidan

-haber lee mas- dijo itachi

\- pero que son estas estupideces **"ley 170; itachi se corta las venas yo lo vi! lo juro"** \- miramos a itachi el no dijo nada- **"ley 144; puto kisame se que te comes mis galletas a escondidas"** , **"ley 145: creo que deidara se tiñe el cabello O.o"** , **"Ley 146;juro que vi a sasori utilizar las zapatillas de konan para verse mas alto jajaja"** , **"Ley 147: se donde kakuzo guarda todo su dinero esta en..."** , **"Ley 148; vi a obito dormir con una foto de rin :v"** , **"Ley 149; a yahiko le gusta ver novelas con dramas estúpidos y tramas estúpidos"** , **"Ley 150; soñé que si zetsu tuviera un hijo seria una planta la cual se llamaba planti, espero ser el padrino"** , **"Ley 151; para el que escribió la ley 150 de verdad crees que el marica se casara"** , **"Ley 152; puto el que lo lea jajajaja lo leistes :( "** , **"Ley 153; cro que me gusta konan O/O"** , **"Ley 154; tobi es un buen chico"** , **"Ley 155; vi a hidan ponerse lentes de contacto asi que o el man es ciego o esos ojos no son de color natural".**

-bien quienes escribieron estas estupideces- pregunto obito

-espera escuchen esta **"Ley 156; todos lo hacia yo solo quería ser popular, saludos"**

-esto no es un puto diario- dijo yahiko

-si que estamos mal de la cabeza- comento kisame

-saben mejor sigamos con lo de la nueva ley- dijo sasori

-ya, ya vengan y firmen- dijo óbito final mente.

-pero falta deidara-sempai y konan-chan- menciono tobi entre todos nos miramos pero al segundo se abrió la puerta dejando ver a daidara y konan.

\- fue casi como si los hubiéramos invocado- comente, una vez le explicamos a ellos la nueva regla de akatsuki y les leyéramos las "leyes que algunos escribieron", todos firmamos para aprobar la ley y después nos que damos viéndonos.

-bueno quien inicio la pelea- pregunto óbito.

-yahiko- dijo mi "muy querida" konan.

-sasori- dijo itachi sin importancia.

-konan-dije mientra la miraba.

-hidan- dijo sasori.

-obito y tobi- dijo hidan con mirada asesina.

-bien claramente hubieron muchas peleas pero iremos a la ultima a la del pasillo puesto que todos estábamos peleando- decía óbito.

-dios cuantas peleas me perdí y eso que solo me fui por 7 horas- comento deidara mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-7 horas- repitió kakuzo.

-si 7 horas.

-tu dijiste 7 horas- dijo sorprendido kisame.

-si, bueno dudo que pelearan desde que me fui.

-de echo tobi estuvo presente en todas las peleas y puede afirmar que estuvieron peleando desde que el sempai se fue- decía tobi feliz mente.

-por hashin que tenemos serios problemas de convivencia.

-concuerdo con el creyente-dijo nagato.

- _ **que tiene de malo pelear**_ que alguien puede salir lastimado _**a quien le importa**_ a nosotros _**a mi no**_ a ti no te importa nada- nos quedamos viendo a zetsu raro era normal en el pero igual era raro.

-bueno como sea, yo me refiero a la ultima pelea la del pasillo resolveremos esa primero las otras decidiremos después si si o si no les parece- dijo óbito todos asentimos- buen como lo resolveremos en que competencia.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

Realmente hubo un largo silencio todos pensábamos en que podríamos resolverlo yo estaba pensando en bolos así asíamos dos equipos y...

-¡piedra papel o tijeras!- grito tobi final mente.

.

.

.

este idiota

 _ **realmente los akatsukis jugaran "piedra papel o tigeras" o simplemente golpearan y gritaran a**_ __ _ **tobi como siempre lo hacen.**_

 _ **bueno espero le haya gustado.**_


	10. ¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

**Fin del pov**

-piedra papel o tijeras!- grito emocionado y inocente mente el uchiha menor.

\- tobi no seas estúpido.

\- pero nissan dijo una competencia de cualquier tipo, y yo propongo esa .

\- deidara entiende que el pobre tiene retraso mental avanzado- dijo el alvino, lo cual provoco la risa de algunos de los presentes.

\- oye no te burles de mi hermano solo yo tengo ese derecho.

\- ya déjenlo así- comenzó a hablar yahiko - tobi fue el único que propuso una idea y pues no es tan mala, despues de todo es una competencia de pura suerte .

-pues si- entre todos se miraron asta terminar aceptando la propuesta echa por el uchiha menor, todos decidieron participar (menos konan), una vez que se colocaron en círculos dieron comiendo a la competencia.

-PIEDRA PAPEL O TIGERA UN, DOS, TRES!- gritaron todos a la vez mientras movían sus manos de arriba para abajo .

\- pero que carajos.

\- esto no es posible.

\- es enserio.

\- a tobi le parece divertido.

\- _**esto no me agrada**_ a mi tampoco _ **tenemos que ganar**_ no enserio.

Todos los akatsuki tenia piedra lo cual significaba que ninguno perdía y que ninguno ganaba.

\- ¡otra vez!- grito kizame entusiasmado .

\- PIEDRA PAPEL O TIGERA UN, DOS, TRES!- volvieron a gritar pero el resultado fue el mismo y con piedra nuevamente.

-me estas jodiendo acaso esto es científicamente posible- se decía el alvino.

\- tu hablando de ciencias, eso si que es gracioso- comento kakuzo

\- cállate abarado de mierda

\- yo diría que no pero...- comenzó a hablar itachi.

\- esto va a tardar- dijo el mas mayor de akatsuki.

\- como no tienes idea- dijo el pelirojo mas bajo.

\- antes de continuar puedo ir al baño- pregunto un pelirrojo algo deteriorado una vez regreso continuaron jugando.

Y pues así fue durante 3 hora ninguno quería perder ante el otro así que también se negaba a perder apropósito execto konan quien a los 5 minutos se retiro del cuarto.

- _ **" no perderé ante estos pendejos" , "cielos a kisame sempai se le esta saliendo la baba" , "a este paso me perderé la novela de las 10, que pasara con Vanesa y francisco" , " joder tengo un peo atorado desde ase una hora" " me pica el culo"**_ esos eran los pensamientos de algunos mientras que jugaban a piedra papel o tijeras, cabe mencionar que también no se quitaban la vita de encima creían que tal vez así podían leer el movimiento del otro.

Al final ninguno gano ya en el anochecer konan regreso y los encontró durmiendo en el suelo, ella embozo una sonrisa para después dirigirse a su habitación.

\- cielos se desperdicio un día completo , bueno mejor que fuera así me dio tiempo para ir a la clínica- toco su vientre-... no se que hacer- _ **" yahiko igual te va amar" " konan no lo hagas"**_ -ellos igual me van a aceptar son... Esos imbéciles son mi familia- dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos abrió la puerta y entro para después colocarse su pijama- de todas manera todo acabara en dos semanas, despues de eso me olvidare de ese uchiha por que yo te amo a ti... Yahiko.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba un alvino escuchando estaba recostado contra la puerta.

 **Pov de hidan**

-cielos konan de verdad piensas en hacer eso de nuevo- susurro- no lo permitiré, como dijiste somos una familia y como tu "hermano" debo cuidarte aunque claro yo no suelo ser el que cuida a los demás- dijo en voz baja mientras regresaba al cuarto donde estaban los akatsukis durmiendo, una vez ahí se durmió en su cama.

 **bueno al parecer al final si le hicieron** **caso a tobi por primera vez y posiblemente ultima vez dado a los resultados, por otro lado nuestra querida konan no sabe que hacer.**


	11. Interrogatorio y verdades

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov de deidara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Me levante con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, bueno esa era la consecuencia de dormir un el suelo, mire mi cama por suerte ninguno de estos pendejos se durmió en ella de echo todos dormían en el suelo... bueno no todos el maricon de hidan si estaba en su cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Salí al pasillo a estirarme un poco, no lo ise adentro por que de pronto despierto a alguien y se alborota la gorda otra vez, y prefiero evitarme problemas futuros. Esta tarde tenia que hacer el boceto de mi próxima obra de arte, la que presentaría claro que esta tiene que ser mejor que todas las esculturas que he echo asta ahora quien sabe tal vez podría hacer una que supere a mi danna, si eso seria un gran logro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Entre de nuevo a mi cuarto y me cambie en silencio una ves listo tome mi bolso en donde me ti mi cuaderno y mis lápices y demás cosas, baje a la recesión para dirigirme al comedor, una vez allí pedí mi orden y mi entras esperaba comencé a pensar en que are para mi obra de arte, claro que ya antes tenia ideas que pudieron haber funcionado pero después de recapacitarlo y observar a la competencia me di cuenta que no seria suficiente, claro que el The art boulevard no es una competencia entre los artistas pero quiero que todo el mundo solo hable de mi creación, que sea el centro de atención poreso jejeje tendrá el mejor final para la noche ya que solo se expondrá un día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Aquí esta su orden señor- dijo la camarera con una enorme sonrisa y un notable sonrojo, desde que vengo a desayunar aquí siempre me atiende ella no es que me incomode pero no quiero que se enamore de mi o algo por que una vez terminado la exposición yo volveré a Japón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Muchas gracias- comencé a comer realmente adoraba la comida de aquí era tan deliciosa, no espera es deliciosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bueno tengo que volver con el tema de las ideas, aunque ahora que lo pienso estoy en Londres de aquí puedo inspirarme y sacar mi creación o aun mejor podría hacer una combinación entre Japón y Londres, tome mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar lo que se venia a mi mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fin del pov de deidara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov de konan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Al levantarme tome una ducha rápida para después vestirme y salir de mi habitación, mire hacia la habitación en donde dormían todos los chicos note que la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a hidan que una vez que me vio camino hacia mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Buenos días konan-chan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- buenos días hidan, a que se debe que me saludes amablemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- bueno solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, puedo?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Claro dime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- No aquí no, te parece si hablamos abajo en el comedor y de una vez desayunamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Esta bien- lo mire de arriba para abajo- iras así vestido- el se miro para después oler un poco de su ropa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si que tiene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Nada, bueno vamos- ambos bajamos al llegar al comedor tomamos una mesa para dos, la camarera vino y nos pidió la orden para después retirarse- y bien de que querías hablar hidan- se me quedo viendo un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Dime recuerdas a la chica que estaba con migo en el aeropuerto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- si la recuerdo, aunque vagamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- bueno ella se llama Ankoi Z..- lo interrumpí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- hidan a mi que coños me importa el como se llama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Zui, Ankoi Zui- me sorprendí pero retome mi postura- dime te suena conocido konan-chan- el sabia algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- N-no- diablos si me coloco nerviosa nunca me va a creer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mmmm que pena- la camarera nos dejo las ordenes y hidan comenzó a tomar su jugo de zanahoria, yo solo lo miraba- sabes ella te conoce a ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- En- enserio- joder konan contrólate un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si, sabes ella me pregunto como estabas y demás cosas, poreso te pregunte si la conoces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- No recuerdo muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Enserio deja te digo algo que ella me dijo para ver si recuerdas a tu exmejor amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Que te dijo ella hidan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Asi que si la recuerdas, bueno tu que crees que me dijo, me lo conto todo konan bueno al menos lo que yo aun no sabia y no puedo creer que tu hallas abortado antes y que planees hacerlo de nuevo, en que estas pensando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Cállate, no quiero oír tus regaños hidan, si yo ise eso fue para que no me juzgaran o peor aun me odiaran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Konan nosotros te vamos a seguir queriendo aunque cometas un millón de errores, aun que nos humilles psicológicamente, cielos konan por que no entiendes que tu para nosotros eres un ángel, jamás podríamos odiarte- me quede sorprendida de las palabras de hidan unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse pero no por tristeza- konan- susurro el se paro de su asiento y me extendió su mano yo la tome y después lo abrase se que la gente nos miraba pero no le tome importancia, en estos momento agradecía tener a un amigo como hidan, el dejo el dinero en la mesa y nos retiramos y nos montamos en el ansesor- pero eso si tienes que decírselo a yahiko- lo mire confundida- si también se que el padre es itachi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Hidan- el me miro de reojo- te seré sincera, no se quien de los dos es el padre- el se sorprendió- lo se soy una maldita perra ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- No, no eres una maldita perra, yo si soy un maldito perro pero tu no, además eso a cualquiera le pasa, ¿que paso ese día?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Estaba borracha mi mejor amiga Sesha había muerto si recuerda- el asintió- ese día me acosté con itachi, al día siguen te estaba en mi casa no recordaba muy bien lo que paso con el y entonces yahiko y yo bueno ya sabes, dos semana después descubrí que estaba embarazada pero no estoy segura de quien es el padre- mire a hidan y note que tenia cara de satisfacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si sabia que tu nunca saldrías con itachi, ja maldito perro tu nunca conquistaras el corazón de konan bueno yo tampoco ni los demás pero no importa- comento y yo reí – vez konan ya que me contaste da a entender que no eres ninguna maldita perra solo estabas triste y borracha y al que tenias al lado desgraciada mente y para la mala suerte de todos, demonios debí ser yo, era itachi quien estaba ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Gracias hidan realmente me iso bien hablar contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Solo no lo vayas a hacer- lo mire confundido un poco pero luego me di cuenta a lo que se refería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- entonces que are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Dile la verdad a los dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Una vez llegamos a las habitaciones todos ya estaban despiertos yo me coloque nerviosa se que hidan lo noto por que se acerco y me susurroem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "yo estaré contigo cuando le vayas a contar para que no estés sola"/em le sonreí, hidan podría llegar hacer un gran amigo, no, el lo es, solo que no le gusta demostrarlo mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fin del pov de konan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov de deidara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Estaba en shock tanto así que mi cuchara se había caído al plato y algo de comida que estaba antes en mi boca, lo había oído todo konan, aborto, amiga, segundo embarazo, zui o ankoi, me pare y antes de irme deje el dinero en la mesa y corrí al ansensor, pero que iba hacer contarle a itachi? Comencé a colocarme nervioso tenia que comentárselo o no, o tal vez el ya lo sabe, no lo dudo. Joder nunca pensé que escucharía eso por que de todas las mesas se tenían que sentar atrás de mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sempai le pasa algo- mire a tobi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- AYUDAME./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Por dios que estaba desesperado, pero no se que hacer, aunque claro de que iba de ayudarme tobi? el no sabe nada de lo que esta pasando y no era como si le fuera a contar a todos de lo que pasaba, eso seria malo se desataría la segunda GUERRA AKATSUKI y yo no quiero eso, dios la ultima vez no termino nada bien, bueno después de todo terminamos en el hospital y no solo nosotros, pero no es el caso ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Como tobi puede ayudar al sempai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tengo que decirle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- A quien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sempai tobi no sabe de que habla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Nada déjalo, tu no podrías ayudarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Es una lastima sempai, tal vez kuro-chan pueda- lo mire raro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sabes que casi no hablo con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si pero antes cuando tenia el sempai problemas hablaba con ella- lo pensé y era cierto le di un abrazo rápido a tobi- el sempai abraso a tobi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- A donde vas tobi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- A pedir un deseo esto nunca pasa- reí por el comentario entre a la habitación y óbito estaba ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Deidara que bueno que te veo alístate que hoy iremos a Southbank Center- me comento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Southbank center?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si es un centro cultural de fama mundial que esta situado en el South Bank del rio Tamesis, se que te gustara a demás de que podría servir de inspiración para tu escultura, después si queda algo de tiempo daremos en paseo todos en el Serpentine lake, Hyde Park y en la noche tengo una sorpresa para todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Me parece genial óbito ya le dijiste a los demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si casi solo me falta decirle a hidan y a konan nos vemos luego- dijo mientras salía de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Debo llamar a kuro ya o luego- me quede viendo mi teléfono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fin del pov de deidara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov de obito/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"al salir le informe a hidan y a konan lo que haríamos hoy una vez les dije, busque a yahiko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oye yahiko estas listo para esta noche- el me miro y sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si, como es el lugar que escogiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu relájate es uno de los lugares mas romaticos, dime tienes el anillo- el saco de su bolcillo el anillo era hermoso tenia que admitir- bien esperemos que todo salga bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Hoy por fin le pediré matrimonio a mi querida konan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sabes por todo esto, almenos debes hacerme el padrino de bodas- ambos reímos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Lo pensare jajaja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya mas tarde cuando todos estaban listos tomamos unos taxis para que nos llevaran a nuestro destino, hoy seria un largo día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Bueno ahora sabemos que konan nunca quiso serle infiel a yahiko solo fue algo que se dio por los efectos del alcohol, quiero aclarar que konan no es ninguna alcohólica solo estaba devastada por la muerte de su amiga. hidan nos mostró su lado protector o tierno aun que el nunca lo acmita el valora y quiero mucho a sus amigos a los cuales los considera su verdadera familia, ya que hidan no tiene una agradable relación con su madre y hermano por cuestiones del pasado. Y por ultimo yahiko el esta emocionado con pedirle la mano a konan el realmente la ama aun que la pregunta seria ¿la amara aun después de saber la verdad?./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p 


	12. Enamorado

_siento la demora, bueno los dejo con la continuación del fanfic._

 **Pov de óbito**

\- wou no esta genial este lugar chicos- comente entusiasmado

\- valla que si- comento kisame

\- bueno por donde primero- pregunte mirando a los akatsuki

\- yo quiero recorrer esto sola gracias- dijo konan tratando de sonar amable cosa que le fallo, para luego marcharse

\- lo siento óbito pero creo que necesitare concentrarme así que iré solo por ahora- esta vez hablo deidara mientras se marchaba, mire a los akatsukis y cada quien se marchaba, algunos solos y otros acompañados

\- si, bien, nos vemos- susurre, comencé a caminar realmente eso si me bajo el animo, ya no es como antes, todo ah cambiado ahora cada quien se va por su camino, por que aun que no lo admitan les molesta estar al lado del otro, hace como un año que no estábamos todos juntos y pues ellos prefieren estar solo.

mire un grupo de niños que estaban jugando, y sonreí débilmente aun recordaba el día n que nos conocimos, aun que bueno no nos llevamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos

 _recuerdo rápido_

 _\- ¡quiero ir!- grite mientras le daba la espalda a mi madre_

 _\- Óbito lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí y... - decía mi madre_

 _\- ¡no quiero! Minato sensei- comenzaron a salir las lagrimas- el ya no esta y no quiero que kushina-san este sola- decía mientras comenzaba a llorar_

 _\- Deja de llorar óbito, los uchihas no lloran- dijo madara_

 _\- ¡callate!_

 _\- Óbito no le grites a tu padre ni lo mandes a callar_

 _\- Deja ayame- dijo para después mirarme- tu lo que necesitas es aprender modales no óbito, bien te enviare con orochimaru_

 _\- Madara yo no..- intento intervenir mi madre pero el no la dejo._

 _\- Sabes mejor para mi, prefiero estar con el bicho raro de orochimaru que aquí contigo- le respondí- el simple echo de estar aquí me ase creer que el infierno de verdad existe y que vivo en el- note como a mi madre se le salían las lagrimas, después de eso mi padre me dio una cachetada una fuerte pero a pesar que mi mejilla estaba ardiendo no demostré dolor._

 _Después de eso mi padre me dejo junto con tobi al cuidado de orochimaru, el vivía en una mansión vieja junto a su mejor amigo jirahiya y su amiga stunade, la casa estaba algo apartada de la ciudad, una vez llegamos nos recibió jirahiya con una sonrisa justo cuando me iba a abrazar pase de largo para dirigirme adentro._

 _\- Óbito-kun no sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte aquí- voltee para darle una mirada de asco a orochimaru siempre eh creído que ese hombre es pedófilo._

 _\- Tsunade-obachan tobi la saluda- dijo mi hermanito mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía_

 _\- ¡Niños bajen!- grito jirahiya yo al mirar a las escalera vi a un grupito de niños todos raros a mi parecer- bien óbito y tobi les presentare a sus nuevos amigos._

 _\- No hace falta ero-senni nosotros mismo nos presentaremos- dijo un pelinaranja mientras sonreía- un gusto uchihas mi nombre es yahiko el líder de todos estos pendejos y de mi querida konan-chan_

 _\- Lider? desde cuando somos un equipo- menciono un rubio_

 _\- prfff_

 _\- Un gusto, soy nagato- dijo un pelirrojo que extrañamente tenia los ojos cubiertos por su pelo_

 _\- Yo soy hidan y el gusto es tuyo por conocerme - mire se trataba de un alvino de ojos violeta_

 _\- Mi nombre es kakuzo un gusto- al verlo puede notar fácilmente que el era un poco mas mayor que todos también era moreno y de ojos verdes_

 _\- Yo soy zetsu es un placer conocerlos, aunque ya nos hemos visto no óbito-kun- mire era cierto después de todo el es el hijo de una amiga de mi padre_

 _\- Bueno, yo soy sasori akasuna un gusto el conocerlos uchihas_

 _\- Kisame un placer- dijo un peli azul_

 _\- Itachi uchiha- fue lo único que dijo el tal itachi para después volver a su libro que era totalmente negro._

 _\- Prff mas uchihas con uno era suficiente, bueno quemas da, yo soy deidara no es un placer y mucho menos me da gusto- levante la vista que la pasaba a este rubio acaso estaba mal de la cabeza._

 _\- Como dijo yahiko yo soy konan espero nos podamos llevar bien_

 _\- Tobi esta feliz de conocerlos, yo soy tobi uchiha_

 _\- Y tu no te presentas- me pregunto yahiko mientras se me acercaba_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Uchiha tenia que ser- comento deidara a sasori_

 _\- Tobi piensa que seremos todos muy buenos amigos- dicho eso todos se fueron de la sala quedando solo yo y tobi- que dije_

 _\- Tobi aléjate de todos ellos- dije para después sentarme en el mueble- no socialices con ellos, puede que su raresa sea contagiosa, además no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí- sonreí y tobi me miro confundido- escaparemos e iremos a ver a kushina debe de sentirse sola sin minato allí._

 _\- No estará bien óbito_

 _\- Bien quédate tu yo me iré, no pienso quedarme aquí y ser amigos de esos raritos y mucho menos dormir bajo el mismo techo que el pedofilo de orochimaru_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, entre a un local para tomar un refresco, cielos no pensé en recordar eso en ese tiempo era muy amargado poco sociable sin mencionar que no respetaba mucho a mi madre, valla que de vi ser una pesadilla.

\- Óbito-nissan- mire para atrás era tobi- tobi puede estar contigo no quiere estar solito

\- Claro tobi, vinimos aquí para estar todos juntos después de todo

\- Si, aun que los demás se fueron por su parte

\- Vamos busquemos a los demás- nos paramos y salimos a buscar a los demás akatsuki

Fin del pov de óbito

Pov de itachi

\- Deidara- note que paro de caminar para voltear a verme

\- Si uchiha- en su tono de voz de oía nervioso

\- Te pasa algo?- levante la ceja

\- Yo, no, bueno si, tal vez, no se, si- bueno admito que nunca lo había visto tan nervioso de que se había enterado

\- Habla mas claro deidara- el hizo un movimiento con las manos para atraerme una vez que estaba cerca

\- Te lo digo por que tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, oí a konan y a hidan hablar esta mañana, el ya sabia lo del embarazo de konan y ...

Fin del pov de itachi

Pov de hidan

Estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo por el momento no me había encontrado con los demás akatsukis, mire una tienda que llamo mi atención era una tienda de regalos y recuerdos. Una vez adentro que de impresionado todo era muy bonito estuve viendo las cosa que habían asta que pare, me que de mirando a una pequeña escultura de piedra de las torres de Londres inmediata mente pensé en mi hermano sabia que esto le fascinara, sacudí mi cabeza.

\- Lo puedo ayudar en algo- mire a mi lado era ankoi sonreí

\- Trabajas aquí- negó con la cabeza- entonces

\- Solo te vi y pensé en saludarte- le sonreí ella era muy bonita- la vas a comprar- dijo señalando la escultura de piedra

\- Ehh si- la tome y junto a ella fui a pagarla una vez afuera, me pregunto si podía acompañarme a lo que yo acepte- oye no te pregunte que te trajo a Londres

\- Bueno tenia que atender a unos clientes de el hospital the princess grace, y de paso aprovecho para visitar parte de Londres como tu.

\- Bueno la verdad estamos de colados jajaja por que a deidara lo llamaron para participar en algo de arte y venia el con todo pago así que lo demás pensamos en por que no venir y acompañarlo, para que el idiota no este sólito- ella sonrió- después de que termines tu te iras de Londres?

\- Si regresare a Japón, suelo tener muchos trabajos fuera de Japón, pero no me gusta mucho por que me aleja mucho de mi padre y mi hermanita, yo los quiero mucho lo son todo para mi

\- Ohh tu los quieres

\- Si mi papa me enseño todo lo que se de medicina el es un buen doctor, y mi hermanita es también como mi mejor amiga, y tu

\- Pues y solo tengo a mi madre y hermano gemelo pero bueno como decirlo no los quiero como tu quieres a los tuyos

\- No digas eso, en el fondo los quiere- ella se acerco a mi lo cual hizo que me sonrojara- para quien es el regalo- mierda

\- Prfff bien ganaste solo es para mi hermano el es arquitecto y pues a el le gusta muchos estas cosas

\- Jaja vez, por que no le compras algo a tu mama

\- No se mucho de eso, a demás no me llevo mucho con ella no tengo razón alguna para comprarle algo- la mire tenia unos ojos de perrito que terminaron convenciéndome, entramos a una tienda cercana donde vendían ropa exclusiva de Londres, una vez allí ella me ayudo a escoger un vestido blanco hermoso, yo decidí comprar un vestido por que a pesar que mi madre tiene 43 años ella sigue siendo una mujer prfff bueno hermosa y pues no lo digo yo lo dice su fila de pretendientes.

\- Esta muy bello el vestido, a tu mama le gustara mucho

\- Y.. bueno tu no quieres uno- ella me miro confundida- bueno note que ese vestido verde te gusto mucho

\- No tranquilo es muy bonito pero no salgo mucho a lugares lujosos o a tan siquiera fiestas para ponerme vestidos

\- Bueno es una lastima, tendré que devolver el vestido- note como se sorprendió

\- Lo compraste- asentí para luego dárselo, ella me abrazo lo cual hizo que me pusiera rojo

\- Oye para que lo entrenes no te gustaría salir con migo hoy, los akatsukis y yo iremos a dar un paseo en el serpentine lake, hyde park y óbito dice que tiene una sorpresa mas, y pues me gustaría que fueras con migo- no te que estaba sonrojada

\- Será un placer- Estuvimos hablando un tiempo asta que ella recibió una llamada del hospital- me tengo que ir hidan nos vemos entonces esta noche- dicho eso antes de marcharse me dio un beso en el cachete y se marcho.

\- ... Cielos creo que me estoy..

\- Enamorando, eso es lo que quieres decir- mire atrás y eran obito, tobi, kisame y kakuzo- no esperaba verte otra vez así hidan, después de todo a pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de ich..

\- Cállate óbito no se que oíste o vistes pero, tu, ustedes, idiotas- estaba rojo pero de verguensa- malpar**s ademas ni me hables de ichigo- dicho eso los demás se rieron y nos fuimos en busca de los de mas akatsukis.

 _me disculpo por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo eh estado muy ocupada y estoy_ _agotada._

 _buenos nos vemos la otra semana... espero_


	13. ¡¡Malditos dulces aditivos!

_**Pov de deidara**_

-hidan sabe todo eso.

-si desde antes que me dijeras tu, bueno es lo que supongo yo, por que no hablas con el- dije mientras miraba las vitrinas vendían cosas hermosas, una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios al ver un hermosa estatua echa en piedra de la diosa Atena era simplemente hermosa- itachi regresemos con los demás.

-...si- el comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí solo paso poco tiempo para encontrarnos con un akatsuki pero justo tenia que ser ella, si exacto era konan, y estaba sola por lo que vi yo le dedique una cálida sonrisa.

-konan-chan, itachi y yo vamos a reunirnos con los demás, ¿vienes?.

-claro - dijo y los tres comenzamos a caminar, konan iba en el medio- me sorprendió verlos juntos- ambos la miramos- ustedes no son exactamente los mejores amigos o los que mejor se lleven en akatsuki.

-que mala konan-chan, si es verdad este uchiha me cae mal pero después de todo se puede decir que somos amigos.

-y tu itachi que dices.

-...bueno, también pienso lo mismo, a pesar de todo lo que pase todos seguimos siendo amigos.

-mmm konan-chan quieres que te ayude a cargar esas bolsas?- le pregunte y después las tome sabia lo que ella diría.

-gracias dei.

-no ahí de que konan-chan.

 _ **Fin del pov de deidara**_

 _ **Pov de yahiko**_

-yahiko que estas mirando.

-oye vamos a comprar uno de esos dulces- le apunte se veían deliciosos.

-vale vamos- nos hacercamos al señor que los vendía una vez los pro vamos eran como se veian deliciosos tanto que compre mas para llevar.

-cielos si que están buenos.

-concuerdo contigo- el miro la bolsa- le darás a konan.

-si, y también a los demás chicos- le van te la bolsa- compre muchos para todos.

-que bien es raro que pienses en los demás.

-prff bueno son mis amigos después de todo.

-mira no son konan, deidara y itachi- mire en dirección a ellos y si eran mi querida konan y los otro dos, nos acercamos a ellos.

-pein- dijo deidara, asi nos decían los akatsuki para referirse a nagato y a mi al mismo tiempo.

-compre dulces quieren probar- le di a cada uno uno y note que también les gusto.

-donde los compraste- pregunto itachi.

-pues allí- le apunte a donde estaba el hombre- son baratos

-creo que iré a comprar mas- dijo itachi.

-oye uchiha compra me unos cuantos- le grito deidara para que lo oyera.

-aja.

-te gusta konan.

-si están muy buenos- dijo y después sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-chicos hola que hacen parados aquí como completos idiotas- pregunto hidan quien venia con el resto de akatsukis.

-comemos dulces- dijo deidara.

-tobi quiere dulces, el sempai le podría dar dulces a tobi.

-ehh yo no tengo es yahiko- tobi volteo a verme con ojos de perrito.

-tranquilo tobi igual compre para todos- dije mientras le daba dulces a todos.

-yeii, gracias líder-sama- comento para después comenzar a comer su dulce.

-cielos yahiko están buenos- comento kakuzo.

-si verdad donde los compraste quiero mas- pregunto kizame y yo le dije donde al rato regreso con itachi quien le dio los dulces de deidara.

-me enamore de este dulce-comento hidan.

-hoy andas muy enamorado ehh- dijo óbito en tono de burla.

-ca-callate.

-porque los dices obito- pregunto nagato, y para cuando obito iba a responder hidan le tapo la boca con la mano

-po-por nada- dijo hidan y todos reímos

Okey ya lleva vamos como 2 horas en esa plasa comiendo estos dulces como locos y bueno estoy comenzando a creer que estas cosas tienen algún tipo de droga para que sea tan aditivos.

-mierda me duele la panza, joder es demasiado dulce- decía hidan.

-mejor ya salgamos de aquí.

-tobi quiere mas dulces.

-kazame también.

-.. yo.. tambien- dijo itachi y no era de estrañar itachi adoraba los dulces

-necesitare purgarme- comento deidara.

-dulce, dulce, dulce, dulce- decían kizame y tobi a la misma vez.

-no basta de dulces todos para fuera, ya parecemos vagabundos- dijo óbito, después de reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad salimos de ese lugar.

-bueno aun queda algo mas por hacer esta noche- decía óbito y tobi levanto la mano- dime.

-puede tobi ir a comprar mas dulces.

-joder no, si te veo comiendo mas de esos dulces te castigare tobi.

-tobi ya esta grandecito como para que tu lo castigues.

-oh quieres apostar.

-... tobi se calla.

-eso pensé, bueno vamos iremos caminando directo a donde queda el sepentine lake, hyde park.

-este óbito yo invite a ankoi- dijo hidan y este lo miro pícaramente.

-tranquilo hombre no ahí problema en que ella valla.

-ankoi?- dibo konan en un susurro que yo apenas alcance a oir

Nos dirigimos a el sepentine lake, hyde park por el camino estuve hablando con los chicos estábamos molestando a hidan con la tia esta, ase tiempo que nuestro amigo no se enamoraba, y por otra parte tobi y kizame venían con cara de perrito regañado óbito los había golpeado por que seguían diciendo que querían dulces, creo que fue mala idea comprar esas mierdas yo creo que tenían droga para que sean aditivas, malditos dulces aditivos , bueno ya pasara, la verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien.

 _ **cielos eh tardado en actualizar, pido disculpas y tambien lamento que sea corto jejeje bueno en fin espero les alla gustado**_


	14. No otra vez ella

**Pov de tobi**

\- Tobi quiere dulces, dulces!

\- Tobi ya me estoy cabreando - dijo mi hermano- si sigues con el tema de los dulces, te prometo que te abandono aquí.

\- Obito-nissan no tiene que ser tan malo con tobi.

\- Ten tobi te doy de mi helado, tal vez se te quite el sabor de los dulces esos- mire a deidara sempai el era tan bueno, bueno no siempre o mejor dicho casi nunca, lo mire con desconfianza algo quería- que pasa tobi.

\- Tobi piensa que no es normal que el sempai se muestre tan bueno con el

\- Jajaja no exageres tobi

\- Jumm que tiene el helado- pregunte con mucha desconfianza

\- Sabes si no quiere, mejor para mi- dijo ya molesto

-sempai no se enoje co tobi, recuerde que tobi es un buen chico

-si claro y yo me cortare el cabello

\- Sempai- me miro

-no hablo en serio tobi, estaba siendo sarcastico

\- so no conbinsente dei- dijo kizame-sempai

-que claro que no- sempai miro a los demas mientras ellos asentian

-por un momento me asuste pensé que te habías vuelto loco- dijo sasori-sempai

-o te habías drogado- menciono zetsu-san

-yo pensé que perdiste una apuesta con kaku-chan- dijo hidan

-por poco pensé que konan se quedaría sin amigas jijiji- se burlo yahiko-sempai lo que provoco el enojo del sempai

-cállate perforaciones-chan -dijo deidara- sempai

-espera perforaciones y eso por qu... me callo- dijo yahiko-sempai para mirar a otro lado

-jumm

\- tobi puede hablar con usted a solas deidara-sempai

\- Claro- nos apartamos del resto, bueno solo caminamos detrás de los demás algo apartados

\- Que pasa tobi

\- Bueno sempai es sobre la _"amiga"_ de hidan- dije con mi verdadera voz lo cual sorprendió a deidara sempai, ya que casi nunca hablo con mi voz normal, siempre suelo hablar con una voz chillona- siento que la conozco de alguna parte, pero no es un presentimiento bueno- no te que deidara sempai se puso algo nervioso- deidara...

\- Tu presientes eso, que la conoces- asentí- mmm

\- Sempai

\- Te lo digo por que ya sabes que sos como mi hermano pequeño –sonreí, era cierto yo lo sabia, sasori-sempai era el mejor amigo de deidara-sempai pero yo era mas cercano como su hermano- recuerdas a zui la mejor amiga de konan de la secundaria

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Tobi- mire atrás_

 _\- Zui-chan- retrocedí unos pasos- que necesita de tobi_

 _\- Donde esta konan_

 _\- Tobi no sabe- note que levanto su ceja derecha y me miro feo_

 _\- No sabes o no me quieres decir- dijo para acercarse a mi lenta mente- por que no me dices..- una vez cerca me toco la mejilla- sabes tu piel es muy suave- dicho eso aruño con sus uñas mi mejilla asiendo que la sangre comenzara a salir yo me mordí el labio para no gritar_

 _\- Por que zui-chan molesta a tobi- note que sonrió_

 _\- Por que es divertido, eres tan frágil, delicado e inocente, adoro ver tu cara asustada- di unos pasos mas atrás pero tropecé y me caí, mierda me dolió, la mire y solo se reía de mi- olvide mencionar lo torpe que eres_

 _\- Tobi no es torpe- dije tímida mente_

 _\- No ere ,como tu hermano el si sabe como emfrentarse a este tipo de situacion- le iba a contestar pero se me adelanto- por eso eres la deshonra de tu familia y la vergüenza de tu padre- la lagrimas comenzaron a salirme por que me asía esto, me limpie mis lagrimas y me levante del suelo y le dedique una mirada fría como la de mi hermano, pero ella solo se rio de mi- pero mira que tierno asiéndote el valiente_

 _\- ¡Tobi, zui! –mire a mi lado a lo lejos venia konan_

 _\- Tobi que le paso a tu mejilla- dijo konan preocupada_

 _\- Yo –mire a zui- me lastime por accidente –konan me dedico una mirada cálida_

 _\- Tranquilo –tomo mi mano- vamos a la enfermería para que te desinfecten esa herida_

 _\- Konan-chan no debería preocuparse tanto por tobi – konan se acercó a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual me coloco rojo- konan-chan_

 _\- Eres mi amigo tobi obvio me preocupo por ti- tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar- te veo luego zui_

 _\- Claro konan nos vemos después_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Trague en seco, zui siempre había molestado de tobi nunca entendí por que, pero me daba mucho miedo, era a mi a quien ella atacaba y se mostraba como realmente era "un perra hipócrita" claro que fui el único que lo noto, no le dije a nadie de que ella me molestaba, bueno asta que deidara sempai se dio cuenta por un descuido de ella y me defendió, vale por algo lo admiro tanto.

Lo recuerdo bien pero le dije a deidara sempai que no le dijera a nadie, tiempo después ella se fue del colegio después de que deidara sempai hablo con ella, nunca me dijo que fue de lo que hablaron.

\- Si como olvidarla- dije sin mas

\- Ella es ankoi –abrí los ojos

\- Que, tu hablas enserio

\- Si ankoi es el primer nombre sino me equivoco –dijo mientras se ponía un una poso pensativa

\- No otra vez ella, por que, Sempai usted como sabe eso – pregunte ya alterado- tobi quiere saber

\- Bueno es complicado –lo mire con desesperación- por hidan el descubrió que ankoi era zui por que esta se lo dijo

\- Ella – mierda no es que le tenga miedo a una mujer pero ella era toda una bruja, yo lo sabia bien- sempai

\- Lo se ella es mala y no lo digo solo por ti –lo mire confundido

\- A ti te hiso algo sempai- el negó con la cabeza- entonces

\- Lo digo por konan

\- Konan-chan que le hiso esa bruja a ella

\- Tobi antes de decírtelo es mejor que hable con itachi

\- Por que, que tiene que ver itachi-san en esto –el me miro algo incomodo- usted sabe que puede contarle lo que sea a tobi, deidara sempai

\- Bien te lo diré...

 **fin del pov de tobi**

 **pov de konan**

\- Bueno ya casi vamos a llegar a nuestro destino- menciono óbito animado como siempre

\- Que bueno, por que ya me estoy cansando- dije

\- Tranquila konan –mire a óbito me estaba sonriendo, levante la ceja, el nunca me sonríe, para ser sincera nuestra relación es de amigos-enemigos- Estas actuando raro

\- Ahora no te puedo mirar

\- No es normal

\- nadie en akatsuki es normal

\- por que lo dices –pregunte con algo de interés

\- Tenemos a un pez andante, un hombre moreno de solo la mita de su cara y pelo verde, un casi muerto o esqueleto andante, al padre de las perforaciones y complejo de dios , un suicida amante de los dulces japoneses , un travesti de mal carácter, un negroque es un completo averano sin causa , un alvino creyente de un dios inexistente satanico, mi copia gay, a pinocho y final mete a mi, el intento de uchiha perfecto.

\- Yo que seria –pregunte aguantando la risa por lo dicho

\- Bueno –no te que miro a todos los akatsukis antes de hablar- tu eres el ángel de akatsuki –mire a los demás y solo sonrieron no perecían molestos por lo dicho por óbito, pero bueno no me sorprende después de todo es la manera en la que ellos se tratan, mire a óbito y le sonreí, era como dijo hidan yo era el ángel de todos ellos. Mire a hidan el solo me guiño el ojo y sentí que con la mirada me decía un "te lo dije", vale ahora si estoy mas decidida hablare con yahiko y itachi.

 __ _ **espero les allá gustado.**_


	15. ¿Tu también?

_**pov de sasori**_

-dei, mira desde hace unos días que actúas muy singular a lo normal, es por la exposición de arte?-le pregunte a deidara bueno el es mi mejor amigo y me preocupa un poco.

-eh no, no es eso.

-no?.

\- digo, si estoy algo nervioso, pero...

\- sabes que, sea lo que sea que te abruma, puedes decírmelo.

-lo se danna usted es una de las personas en las que puedo confiar a ciegas.

-unas? - lo mire indignado.

-si bueno usted y tobi

-vale- maldito tobi, deidara es mi mejor amigo- dime entonces que es, que de pronto te puedo ayudar o aconsejar.

\- ...

-...

-no se como resumirlo- me dio una señal para que nos detuviéramos una vez que los demás estaban algo lejos el me miro con preocupación.

-dios no me digas que te gusta itachi.

-QUE, danna de donde sacas esas conclusiones.

-bueno últimamente te la pasas mucho con el, asi que pensé que ustedes tenían algo.

-danna somos amigos.

-antes no lo considerabas ni amigo.

-yo lo estoy ayudando.

-que tipo de ayuda.

-DANNA.

-vale ya, solo quería molestarte un poco.

-eso no fue gracioso.

-bien que te colocaste rojo.

-danna, solo cállate y escúchame.

-bien adelante, pero cuida tu vocabulario conmigo niñato.

-bueno lo primordial es decirte que konan-chan- que espera el sabe del embarazo- ella esta pasando una etapa muy hermosa en la vida de una mujer...

-el divorcio?- dicho eso nos reímos un poco- naaa mentira, puesto que no me lo dirás, yo lo voy a decir, tu sabes que konan esta embarazada.

-da-danna usted como..

-cuando me pediste que la siguiera, llegamos a un hospital en donde hable con la doctora que atendía a konan y me lo dijo, después le pregunte a konan y me lo confirmo.

-oh por que no me lo dijiste.

-esperaba que me dijeras el por que querías que la custodiara, para serte sincero tenia mis sospechas.

-valla no podía esperar menos de ti.

-bueno...

-oigan par de homosexuales podrían apurarse – nos grito hidan y toda la gente que estaba pasando por aquí nos miro raro.

-este perro hijo de su puta madre- susurre.

-danna y tu vocabulario y decencia .

-se fue al infierno junto con hidan- camine a apresurado a donde hidan para darle un lindo golpe de mi pare, pero me detuve para pensarlo mejor, digo yo no soy ningún cavernicola como lo es hidan, para bajarme a su nivel.

-que el enano se molesto valla que eres **"agraciado"** como dicen las chicas pero también eres muy fácil de **"mortificar"** enano-chan – _ **(agraciado significa lindo y mortificar es molestar)**_ este pendejo me estaba atacando con palabras rebuscadas en un diccionario.

-valla hidan me sorprende que estés expandiendo tu vocabulario, pero créeme que te falta mucho mas de inteligencia y decencia como para tan si quiera burlarte de mi.

\- tu crees enano-chan.

-claro, el simple echo de que te burles de mi, por mi estatura, es un claro indicio de que no razonas lo suficiente como para tener una discusión estable con migo, por que deja me decirte que tu tal vez te sientas mas alto que yo hablando físicamente, pero la verdad hidan es que yo estoy por encima de ti en cualquier sentido.

-ohhh.

-ohhhh.

-uhhh.

-no mames hidan te jodieron ahora si.

-oohhh perro.

-tómalo.

-cállense idiotas- dijo hidan para darnos la espalda a todos, mientras yo chocaba las manos con los demás, bueno nadie puede con migo.

Después de eso no hable mas con deidara, puesto que óbito nos apresuraba para que llegáramos rápido a nuestro destino así que no podíamos hablar cómodamente, pero bueno imagino que el sabe lo que yo se, pero me pregunto, como el lo supo, digo el me llamo para que la custodiara hasta que el y itachi llegaran, lo que significa que el que debió decirle fue itachi, por que para ser sinceros deidara es muy distraído para temas serios, aun no se da cuenta de que navi lo quiere desde la preparatoria, pero volviendo al tema, en cualquier caso que allá sido itachi quien le dijo sobre el embarazo de konan a deidara y todo el resto, yo solo me hago algunas preguntas, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo itachi lo sabe? Podría ser que konan se lo dijo pero en todo el caso ¿Por qué se lo dijo a el?.

 _ **para los que no saben**_

 _ **singular: extraño**_

 _ **abrumar: atormentar**_

 _ **custodiar: vigilar**_

 _ **nos vemos**_


	16. ¿Que esta pasando?

_**Pov**_ _ **de kisame**_

-oye óbito que exactamente aremos en ese lago- pregunte algo aburrido

-puesss- no te que desvió la vista por unos segundos para volver a mirarme- vale, daremos un paseo un canoa

-en canoa? Wou genial tobi ya quiere llegar- mire algo divertido a tobi- sempai en el paseo de canoa podríamos recrear la escena de el titanic- dicho eso todos comenzamos a reír, tobi era todo un artista para molestar o simple mente muyyyy inocente.

-jajajaja gayyyy- grito hidan a dirección de deidara

-ca-callate yo no hare ninguna de tus estupideces tobi

-pero tobi quiere..- lagrimas comenzaron a salirle

-tobi basta me avergüenzas - dijo su hermano

-obito-nissan lo va hacer con tobi verdad?- coloco unos ojos de perrito, claro que tobi no se percató de lo que dijo.

-...

-...este estúpido

-..

-..tu a que te refieres con eso tobi- pregunto konan con una cara algo pervertida

-uh?

-tobi se refiere a la esena del titanic

-...

-miren ya llegamos- dije para romper el hielo

Todos miramos al frente era una hermosa vista y el lago era grande realmente hermoso, diría algo artístico o alguna frase referente a que esto es igual a un cuadro de paris, claro de manera artística, pero yo no soy exactamente la persona para decir algo asi.

-bien escúchenme pendejos y konan-chan- dijo óbito, lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a konan seductora mente- en la canoa solo pueden ir dos personas, asi que escojan a un compañero.

-itachi-san, quieres que vallamos los dos?- pregunte

-claro..

-konan irías con migo- le pregunto yahiko a lo cual konan asedio

-sempai tu..

-deidara vas con migo cierto?- dijo sasori mirando a tobi intimidada mente

-pero tobi

-si iras con migo no deidara- miro a el mencionado con su habitual cara de muñeco de madera, como suelo describirlo yo, por que para que tenga 24 años y tenga cara de adolecente es, es, bueno, baa yo se lo que quiero decir, mierda hasta yo mismo me confundo.

-ete, jajaja claro danna

-tobi se siente abofeteado- dijo tobi mientras estaba en posición fetal

-si quieres te abofeteo de verdad, el dolor es bueno

-mmm enserio

-seee

-tobi aléjate de hidan- dijo óbito mientras alejaba a tobi- yo ire contigo ¿estas de acuerdo?

-sii óbito-nissan ira con tobi, en tu cara sempai

-yo por que, tu eras el que quería ir con migo no yo contigo

-uyyy el propio amigo-novio se lo dijo- se reía hidan- ahh kakuzo vamos los dos

-mmm claro solo no vallas a comensar con tus estúpidos rezos

-mis rezos no so estúpido, hijo de la gran pu**

-zetsu solo quedamos tu y yo ,asi que bueno, es obvio que iremos junto- le comento nagato

-me pare se bien _**te odio**_ no es cierto _ **cuando te descuides te tirare**_ _ **de la canoa jajaja**_ por que le adviertes _**para que viaje preocupado**_ oh solo cállate

-...

-...

-...

-zetsu- comenzó yahiko a hablar

-si

-asustas, para, no sigas asiendo eso- decía yahiko

- _ **bebe**_ lloron _total mente de acuerdo_ primera vez que estamos de acuerdo **opino lo mismo**

-perdona, soy tu dios

- _ **dios de donde?, de tu cuarto tal vez**_ ohhhhh

-woooooo

-uyy selo dijo

-eso le pasa por acomplejado

-callense todos- dijo yahiko para después darnos la espalda

Bueno después de hablar con yahiko y decirle _"vos no sos un dios mierda"_ todos caminamos en dirección al lago, mientras disfrutábamos de la vista, había poca gente, lo cual era bueno para mi, después de todo no me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, ya que se me quedan viendo con caras de idiotas.

-hidan, tobi se pregunta si tu novia va a venir

-yo-yo ella no es mi no-via, cállate bastardo... tu mama folla con negros

-...

-... buaaa eso no es cierto- dijo tobi para lanzarse a los brazos de konan buscando consuelo

-hidan vuelve a decir algo de mi madre y le pagare a kakuzo para que accidentalmente te ahogue

-JA kakuzo nunca haría algo asi, ni por dinero- dijo hidan con una sonrisa

-bueno óbito de cuanto estamos hablando

-QUE hablas enserio- dijo hidan como si lo hubieran abofeteado

-mierda, ya dejen la pelea parecen bebes- dijo nagato a lo cual todos nos sorprendimos- que?

-nada

-nada

-sin comentarios

-...

-tobi es un buen chico

-no me mires a mi

-uno ya no puede alsar la voz sin que lo miren como un bicho raro- decía nagato- ustedes dicen groserías todo el rato, pero claro si so yo el que las dice es el fin de el mundo

-oye, quieto hay amiguito, que te pasa- decía óbito

-nada solo ya me estoy artando de las peleítas de todos ustedes

-psss nosotros no peleamos- dijo deidara- solo discutimos con un tono de voz elevado

-claro, como digas- dijo nagato para darle la espalda a todos

-a no pues el santo de el lugar- dijo hidan en tono sarcástico

-es un tanto ironico- decía sasori

-por que lo dices sasori- pregunte

-por que bueno, yahiko se cree un dios, konan es un ángel y pues ahora resulta que nagato es un santo

-no recuerda que nagato es el muerto- dijo obito

-ustedes son los que me dice angel

-no soy un santo y menos un muerto!

Después de eso óbito fue y hablo con el señor que nos prestaría las canoas, mientras nosotros solo jodíamos, pero no te que itachi estaba mas callado de lo usual además que mira mucho a konan, bueno la verdad es que e notado algunas cosas como que konan mira a hidan , hidan a yahiko, yahiko a óbito, óbito a konan, konan a itachi, itachi a deidara, deidara a las nubes, tobi a hidan, hidan a itachi, itachi a yahiko, yahiko a konan, nagato a yahiko y konan, sasori a konan y deidara, kakuzo a su dinero y carteras de los demás, zetsu a zetsu y yo a todos.

La verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por que este juego tan enredado de miradas, siento como si algo pasara pero nadie dice nada, me pregunto si será algo serio o solo... Bueno todos se, se estén odiando, no, no es eso, debe ser alguna cosa que no afecta nuestra amistad, ¿cierto?.

 _ **bueno por fin nuestro querido kizame**_ _ **entra en acción, después de no haber sido relevante en la historia, es el turno de el de el querer saber que mierdas pasa.**_

 _ **pero la pregunta es**_  
 _ **¿la va a cagar**_?


	17. ¿Que estas ocultando?

_**Pov de kisame**_

Una vez óbito hablo con el señor que nos prestaría las canoas vino con nosotros para que nos fuéramos acomodando, los primeros en irse fueron yahiko y konan, todos de si dimos darles una ventaja de 10 minutos, ¿por que?, bueno al final del día ellos son la pareja de akatsuki, aunque de echo lo a podamos con el nombre de "Pareja Akatsuki" puesto que los dos son akatsuki y salen, claro que serán los únicos con ese nombre no es como que entre los hombre fuéramos a salir, en fin el resto si nos vamos al mismo tiempo, pues para molestar por el camino y es una suerte por que bueno itachi no es la persona exactamente mas comunicativa, ese hombre no habla con uno, pero lo que me parece extraño es que últimamente habla mucho con deidara y hasta se la pasan juntos, vale no es es que este celoso solo que ellos nunca fueron muy buenos amigos de echo deidara odia a itachi por que este, una vez desprecio su arte como dice deidara.

 _ **-Recuerdo rápido-**_

 _8 años atrás_

 _\- wou deidara sasori sus obras están geniales los felicito- decía una hermosa muchacha de pelo azul marino claramente se lo pintaba muy seguido para que el hermoso color no de fuera, sus ojos eran de un lindo color anaranjado, su piel era blanca y delicada como decían los demás akatsukis, usualmente tenia una flor echa en papel sobre el cabello._

 _-gracias konan-chan- dijo una muchacho de pelo largo, parte de su cabello estaba tapando su ojo izquierdo pero al parecer a este no le molestaba, tenia el pelo rubio, muchos dirían es se lo pinta, sus ojos eran un hermoso azul casi como el de el mar, su piel era bronceada pues el hacia mucho trabajo bajo el sol, ante el comentario de su hermosa compañera el joven muy contento y orgulloso le agradeció con una encantadora sonrisa_

-por que tu no presentaste nada este año konan- pregunto un joven quien tenia una apariencia de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, su pelo era de un color rojo vivo realmente hermoso se notaba el cuidado que este le tenia, su piel era blanca como una porcelana, tenia unos hermosos ojos de un color café ceniza, a pesar de tener una mirada seria y madura era el mas bajo de grupo.

 _-bueno es que no tuve mucho tiempo, eh estado muy ocupada_

 _-wou deidara-kun me encanta tu escultura-dijo muchacha algo bajita, unos lindos ojos semi-Rosados y de piel blanca, su pelo era un marrón oscuro a pocos pasos de ser negro, usual mente siempre esta sonriendo, ella acompañaba a su amiga konan_

 _-jum - fue lo único que respondió deidara_

-dei-kun por que me odias que hice- insistió la amiga de konan

 _-deidara no seas malo con ankoi, tu no eres así- decía konan- ¿paso algo entre ustedes?_

 _-tal vez tenga que ver por que yo lo rechace- dijo ankoi mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía en una posición pensativa_

 _-te rechazaron deidara?- pregunto sasori de manera despreocupado pero algo sorprendido, pues era bien sabido que deidara era muy codiciado por la chicas del instituto, pues deidara a pesar de ser una joven apuesto podía entender con facilidad los sentimientos de las mujeres._

-¡claro que no, deja de hablar mierda ankoi!- grito deidara, provocando que todos los akatsuki se le quedaran viendo , no era normal ver a su compañero actuando de esa manera con una mujer- tu sabes perfectamente lo que es, me tienes harto con toda esta mentira tuya

 _-Tobi dice que espere un momento sempai - dijo un joven que tenia el pelo negro las puntas de este eran onduladas casi haciendo parecer que tenia churcos, sus ojos eran también negros como su cabello y poseía una piel blanca lo que hacia que sus ojos fueran muy notorios, era de los mas altos hay presente pero a pesar de eso poseía una actitud un tanto infantil tanto que llega al punto de hablar de manera chillona y referirse a el en tercera persona, tomo a deidara de la mano y lo alejo del resto_

 _-este no es que quiera ser metiche pero que paso en realidad- pregunto un joven que podía decirse que era el mas alto a diferencia de los demás el tenia sus músculos marcados y siempre cargaba en su espalda una singular espada de madera, el tenia el pelo azul un poco mas claro que el de konan, su piel era blanca, en su cara tenia unas especies de rallas producto de un accidente de cuando el era un niño, sus ojos eran negros pero algo pequeños pero no le quitaba su atractivo - por que no creo que deidara te aya pedido que salieras con el, ya que a el le gusta annie_

 _\- no es nada grabe kizame y ademas es personal- dijo ankoi con_ _una dulce sonrisa, deidara y tobi volvieron y continuamos hablando sobre las obras de arte de deidara y sasori._

 _-miren quienes por fin llegan- dijo un joven alvino que tenia el pelo peinado todo asía atrás sus ojos eran de una lindo color violeta aun que este los aborrecía por que según el lo hacia ver menos masculino, su piel era un tanto bronceada y era de los mas altos hay presentes usualmente siempre trae una sonrisa despreocupada, cuando vio a sus compañeros los comenzó a apuntaba a itachi y obito_

 _-lo sentimos el trafico estaba horrible y tuvimos una retraso adicional- se excusaba un joven algo alto mientras venia comiendo en helado de fresa, su pelo era totalmente negro lo tenia un poco largo a deferencia de su hermano tobi quien lo tenia muy corto, sus ojos de igual manera eran negros pero a diferencia del otro casi no se notaba el brillo en los ojos de este lo que le daba un toque misterioso y su piel era blanca aun que no tanto por el echo de estar mucho al sol._

 _\- nosotros ya sabíamos que ustedes son unos retrasados, pero ya enserio_ _digan que paso- dijo hidan mientras reía junto a deidara, tobi y yahiko._

 _-¿que clase de retraso?- pregunto un joven moreno el cual era el mayor hay presente pero era un poco mas bajo que su amigo kizame aunque la diferencia no se notaba mucho, sus ojos eran de color verde, su pelo era negro casi como el color del carbón y ademas lo tenia largo aunque usualmente lo tiene recogido su piel era morena aunque en un tono mas oscuro a diferencia de los demás._

 _-una dulce, fría y con chispas de chocolate- dijo un juven con su habitual seriedad mientra lamia su helado de fresa, su pelo era negro y largo agarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos también eran_ _oscuros y grises y su piel era un poco blanca, lo que mas sobresalía de el era unas largas ojeras debajo de los ojos aun que dichas ojeras le deba un toque mas atractivo de lo que el ya era_.

 _-fueron a comer helado y no llevaron a tobi- dijo este mientras lloraba_

 _\- ya deja de llorar- dijo obito algo fastidiado- me avergüenzas_

 _-ya da igual, que les parecen mi obra de arte- pregunto sasori, era una marioneta de un niño de unos 4 años, sus rasgos mas no torios era la expresión de tristesa que tenia y su ropa desgarrada echa en madera claro._

 _-te quedo genial tu marioneta- dijo obito_

 _-si asta tiene el tamaño de un niño de 4 años_

 _-enserio, eso si que es impresionante- dijo itachi_

 _-lo se, soy el mejor_

 _-si claro, mejor miren el mio- dijo deidara a puntando a un a una escultura de una manada de lobos en un bosque echo en arsilla y pintado detalladamente._

 _-te quedo muy bien deidara, bueno a ambos les quedo genial sus obras de arte, no podía esperar menos de nuestros artistas- decía obito mientras sonreía_

 _-..._

 _-oye uchiha no dirás nada?- le pregunto deidara a itachi_

 _-..._

 _-di algo_

 _-algo_

 _-pórtate serio quieres- le regaño deidara_

 _-vale, la verdad me párese algo simple lo que hiciste- dijo itachi- ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

 _-perdona, puse todo mi esfuerzo en ella- dijo deidara enojado_

 _-como sea, ya da igual_

 _ **-fin del recuerdo-**_

ahora que lo pienso itachi solo dio su opinión, aun que no fue la mas adecuada digo la escultura estaba genial, en fin lo que yo me pregunto es ¿por que itachi y deidara son ahora muy buenos amigos?, yo no soy ningún amigo celoso solo tengo curiosidad, mire a mi lado y una señora de edad me miraba raro.

-deje de mirarme asi señora, yo no soy asi, solo es curiosidad- le grite, a lo cual la señora se fue con cara de espanto

-ehh kisame amigo te sientes bien- me pregunto itachi

-ahh ahora soy tu amigo, jódete uchiha, JÓDETE

-jajaja ya hasta kisame te odia- dijo deidara

-tu también callandito rubio oxigenado

\- y yo que te hice maldito pez de pacotilla

-pez de pacotilla? yo no soy ningún pez de pacotilla barbie

-cállate que lo único que dices son estupideces

-mira quien habla, el gay que duerma agarrado de la mano con sasori

-QUE eso no es cierto- dijo deidara todo rojo

-kizame ya cállate- dijo sasori serio

-claro ven a defender a tu novia

\- kizame cálmate- dijo kakuzo

-si hombre respira- dijo hidan un tanto preocupado- yo se que sasori y deidara son unos homosexuales de primera y tal vez lo mas gay aquí aparte de tobi, pero hay que entenderlos y no burlarnos de ello.

-cierto... espera ¡que!- dijo tobi

-tienes razón hidan, me altere por nada

-que fue lo que dijiste hidan- pregunto sasori ya arto

-ya vasta de sus peleas bola de maricones- nos ordeno y grito obito- valla que son un dolor de culo, parecen mujeres- le íbamos a refutarle a obito pero este nos detuvo- no quiero ningún comentario por lo que dije, por que saben que digo la verdad, ahora se van montando en la canoa calladitos y bonito- nos ordeno como toda una mama gallina. Una vez ya nos acomodamos cada uno en su respectiva canoa.

-¡remen!, ¡remen!, ¡remen!- gritaba hidan mientras todos rema vamos coordinadamente como estúpidos y por que estúpidos por que nos queja vamos de tener que ser nosotros los que rememos, pero aun quejándonos siguiamos remando.

-loco ya estoy mamado de remar- dijo sasori mientras tiraba los remos

-danna no me dejes a mi solo haciendo el trabajo- se quejo deidara

-tu cállate niñato y continua remando

-no- dijo deidara para después soltar los remos

-uuuu se rebeló la barbie - grite

-JA malditos debiluchos- les grito hidan

-ya cállate hidan- le dijo nagato

-tu no me mandas a callar muertito

-si sabes que soy mayor que tu

-si sabes que soy mas fuerte y alto que tu

-chicos no peleen **quiero ver sangre den una buena pelea** \- grito zetsu

-no entiendo por que pelean por todo parecen bebes- comento itachi sin importancia- sobre todo tu hidan que haces comentarios innecesarios Y estúpidos.

-oh tu callate poco hombre-le grito hidan- bien que te aprovechas de las mujeres cuando están indefensas y borra...- hidan de repente se callo lo cual era raro hidan jamas se calla sobre todo cuando esta insultando, pero que es lo que quería decir con eso.

-hidan por que te callas- pregunte- ¿a que te refieres con que itachi se aprovecha de las mujeres?

-yo, digo el- tartamudeaba hidan

-habla ya de una buena vez idiota- le dijo itachi mientras lo miraba indiferente- por que digo, al menos tienes pruebas de que yo le e echo algo a alguna chica

-...

-...

\- Oh ya se a lo que se refiere- dijo deidara en voz baja, pero pude alcanzar a oírlo, ya que nuestras canoas estaban cerca, bueno de echo todas la canoas están muy cerca.

-...

-y bien hidan- pregunto nagato

-...

-esto es ridículo mejor sigamos con el recorrido- dijo obito para romper el silencio y el momento incomodo

-pero yo quiero saber por que hidan dice eso de mi- dijo itachi- digo no es correcto que se la pase toda la vida hablando mal de uno a sus espalda, si tiene algo que decir que me lo diga en la cara

-itachi yo creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes asi- le dijo deidara preocupado

-¿por que?

-ehh pues

-ya déjalo asi- dijo kakuzo

-¡No puede ser cierto!- dijo sasori mientras se paraba de la canoa

-danna que pasa- pregunto deidara preocupado

-por que no me dijiste antes, deidara?- pregunto sasori mientras miraba a deidara.

-hay no- fue lo unico que dijo deidara mientras se asía volita en la canoa- yo solo quería venir a la exposición de arte, queria que todos conocieran el verdadero arte y con eso digo mi arte, pero ustedes me salen con todo eso- decia deidara mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

Ya no se que mierdas esta pasando, maltitasea por que nunca se lo que pasa a mi alrededor, nunca me cuentan nada, osea aquí hay un pleito pero no se de que trata y temo que termine mal, todos se miran entre si como si dijeran "yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada, pero si tu sigues molestando lo suelto todo perro" TT-TT.

Marica ya estoy arto de este juego de miradas ya parecen todos mujeres, al menos debieron involucrarme para no estar tan desorientado... pero bueno creo que a beses es bueno no estar involucrado en los problemas, lo digo por que es mejor para evitarse problemas con los demás.

-Chicos que esta pasando?- pregunte preocupado- yo digo que lo mejor es que, digan todo ya, no se que pasa, pero si se siguen guardando esos secretos va a terminar peor.

-...

-...

-Tienes razón kisame- comenzó a hablar hidan

-¿la tengo?-pregunte

-¿la tiene?- dijo nagato

\- yo les diré por que digo eso de itachi Y ademas contare todo lo que se, y espero que los demás también hablen por que se que aquí en este maldito lago hay personas que ya saben lo que estoy apunto de decir- dijo hidan para comenzar a vernos a todos uno por uno tomándose su tiempo, siento que tal vez debí quedarme callado, ya no se que es mejor, si _la mentira o la maldita verdad._

_**bueno parece que hidan**_ __ _ **sera el primero en hablar y contar todo.**_

 _ **pobre deidara**_ __ _ **el solo quería mostrar su arte y termino en vuelto en un montón de problemas.**_

 _ **que pasara con konan**_ __ _ **y yahiko**_ __ _ **que son los únicos que no están presentes en esta conversasion.**_


	18. ¡Estoy Cansado De Todo Esto!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a59e6ca9b9fd703459069c125bf4f268"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov De Hidan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b75ea3b9f1f669deaeb5130f03e1a6b3"Mierda estaba cansado de todo esto, este maldito secreto estaba dañando nuestra amistad sin mencionar que Yahiko se ilusionaba cada día mas por la estúpida idea de ser papa. Tenia que contarlo todo, pero que pasaría con Konan ella es la que esta mas mal no entiendo como puede fingir tranquilidad, tal vez no debería decir nada sin el consentimiento de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b55cd2af473eee80debf7e31507215"-y bien Hidan? Que es lo que nos ibas a decir- insistió Kisame con un tono de voz un tanto preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e531faf8dd765564573f64607891e8b"Joder ya no se que hacer, hace unos malditos minutos estaba con la total seguridad de que diría todo pero ahora esa seguridad se fue a unas malditas y estupidas vacaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611fef4146b3c7bf1f9a2b9d67a87c7f"-Deidara -esa voz provenía de Sasori- ¡Deidara!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ecde97ce77d585f801aff8f2324e02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fin Del Pov De Hidan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d4e449d269f15b8a753619e0f8ea05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov De Deidara/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70634ffa773efdcf47bce355b6b99613"Como paso esto, yo solo vine para mostrar mi arte, para demostrar lo que es el verdadero y único arte "al menos para mi". Yo quería que la gente reconociera mi arte como el mejor y que nadie podría superar, enseñar a los hombre, mujeres y niños y si hacia falta a los animales también, quería que todo el mundo supiera que el verdadero arte es efímero que la belleza solo es transitoria en este mundo, así como cuando una flor florece mostrando su belleza en todo su esplendor pero con un pequeño limite de que al final la belleza de esa flor desaparecería para jamas volver, eso era el arte, bueno al menos para mi. Claro que no solo me quede en esto porque siempre me dije "si la vida es transitoria porque no puede tener un bello y asombroso final", desde pequeño los juegos artificiales me fascinaban eran sencillamente hermoso, algunos me llamaron demente al pensar que las explosiones eran lo mas maravilloso de este mundo, por eso mis creaciones de arte quedan grabadas en la historia por su gran belleza en el transitorio o efímero tiempo que estuvo, para darles un final, el final mas espectacular que los ojos humanos hallan contemplado jamás en una grande y hermosa explosión, porque para mi el arte era eso, EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28be861c2998fe0c324ac0e9e2f3ba3d"Pero tal parece que todo lo que quería hacer el mostrar mi arte, se a visto estancado con este secreto, con esta maldita mentira, ¡joder en que carajos pinto yo aquí! ¡este no es mi maldito problema es el de Konan Yahiko y Itachi! Que se jodan, yo no quiero estar en un maldito problema desde que me entere por Itachi que Konan esta embarazada no e podido concentrarme en lo que realmente me importa, y cuando trató de despejarme alejarme de estos problemas me vengo a enterar sin que yo quiera o lo halla pedido de lo que en verdad paso y todo porque Hidan y Konan no pudieron ver que estaba atrás de ellos escuchando todo sin pedirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d6d26ca6a048c28a32a2684febc090"Ahora toda esta mentira se esta desmoronando por la sencilla razón de que no se puede callar mas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c6f40813822c64fc599e117a575f97"-Hidan, si tu no dirás nada lo are yo- comen se a hablar sonaba algo vacío lo que sorprendió a todos pero da igual quiero librarme de esta cadenas que solo impiden que haga mi arte- yo lo siento Itachi, se que dije que te ayudaría en todo esto, pero yo la verdad no puedo mas- unas pequeñas lágrimas salían sin mi permiso, joder por que me debo sentir mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d402f2b4a1e9995a87ba16f41ee19ce8"-esta bien Deidara, no lo voy a impedir, yo creo que es lo mejor- contesto Itachi seriamente, como odio esto de el, es el estúpido que esta involucrado con todo esto pero puede estar tranquilo como si todo estuviera bien y yo solo lograba llorar por problemas ajenos a mi, que patético soy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0ce54dc0813a0c6b43374167259de8"-Deidara- me llamo Hidan - no es mejor esperar a.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="506c608c73655c1b118b841ef1f40959"-¡No, joder que no, no pienso callar mas, ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esta maldita mentira estoy harto, yo solo quiero que todo acabe!... Y que vuelva a la normalidad- mi voz se fue apagando al ver la mirada de Itachi, soy un idiota, como pude pensar que Itachi no sentía nada el estaba sufriendo solo que no podía verlo- Itachi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa2884aae546d7f5e89cf084b7f8d45"-ya te dije que no importa, es mejor que ya todos lo sepan y terminar con este estúpido espectáculo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe3d047ce3122cf7e724c43d3b759e9"-ya wey digan que ustedes hablan como en código, ¿que son unas malditas mujeres?- pregunto zetsu ya desesperado- si tienen algo que decir digan lo maricas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3234ebbd9235259b945c7ba6c85e1c2"-Zetsu es complicado de decir- comen se a hablar- puesto que hay personas que pueden salí muy lastimadas- baje la vista y me quede viendo el agua, como habíamos dejado de remar nos movíamos lento por la pequeñas olas que nos empujaban, Yahiko y Konan ya estaban fuera de la vista, había una cuerda que unía nuestras canoas pero, si había cierta distancia entre nosotros- pero yo considero que si todos sabemos podíamos conseguir una solución, bueno no estoy muy seguro de que la tenga pero...- me calle al notar la mirada de Nagato el me miraba con preocupación y curiosidad, no estoy seguro de como haré esto Nagato es el mejor amigo de Yahiko- tiene que ver con konan-chan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73feaadbf3d5d7190b249604b7ec4159"-¿Con Konan?- pregunto Nagato aun mas preocupado- ¿Que le paso a Konan?, Deidara responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40847ea80970130ef67fab8be22d9f26"Nagato comenzó a lanzarme miles de preguntas junto a los demás Akatsuki, excluyendo a Danna, Itachi y Hidan. Como me preguntaban muchas cosas no dejaban que hablara, joder Hidan di algo no me dejes solo a mi tu comenzaste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd87aacc4e3ef5e3c7ff47e6c1df3ad3"-por dios podrían callarse, si siguen haciendo sus malditas preguntas Deidara no podrá hablar idiotas- grito ya enojado mi Danna- como dijo Obito son un dolor de culo- miro de reojo a Obito y este se río un poco- Konan esta embarazada- dijo al fin sin rodeos Sasori y todos se callaron, sus caras lo decían todo algunos sorprendidos otros tenían cara de horror y una cara de "no te creo nada de lo que dices Sasori"- pregunten le a Nagato/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb330ffb00d3a58834ca2b2bde862ae"Todos rápidamente lo voltearon a ver esperando que el hablara, ciertamente el silencio que había era de temer, escasamente oía los sonidos de lo que nos rodeaba. Pasaron unos minutos que para mi fueron como horas, no acostumbro a estar en una situación de este tipo, Nagato no se animaba a hablar y todos permanecían callados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f84ff8bf6ba2db02dadd1f803dbcedd"-¿tu como lo sabias Sasori?- preguntó Hidan final mente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52d648e30e8d2bc3d5e9c0fe9acdb09"-espera ¿eso era lo que tu ibas a decir Hidan?- pregunto ahora Kisame preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8ba9684868e9acfbf1385d0e5ec777"-¿que tiene que ver con Itachi-sempai?- pregunto Tobi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1594e45eeabb0fd9b3e64be6fa140ccc"-¿Que tiene de malo el embarazo de Konan?- pregunto Obito extrañado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ace6af913a837d9e6a5d8ee8caab45a"-...¿Deidara tu también ibas a decir eso?- pregunto Kakuzo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35edada9c17a1fd612546844e36f0343"-¿de que me perdí?- pregunto Zetsu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9afbdb652642de826b89500b65e9fe"-nos perdimos- concreto Kisame- no eres el único Zetsu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c3b4908d02f89041d14a7f7072bce1"puta en la que nos metimos, bueno en la que me metí ahora como le hago para salir y poder terminar mi obra de arte, se me acaba el tiempo y no e echo nada, aun que se en el fondo que si esta mierda no se arregla no podre hacer mi escultura.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bfac9948b319d4d34001f4389371477"almenos... Que le saque ventaja a todo esto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8cd623f900dd1b230e7448d7c0f4d8b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pobre deidara no a podido hacer nada para la exposición por lo que se podría decir la culpa de sus amigos, pero en que piensa./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fb1eb925dbe5378a6b6bc6d7902930f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Vale eh tardado mucho tiempo en la siguiente parte "ademas de que esta muy corto" pero asido difícil escribir últimamente por algunos problemas, bueno tratare se subir un capitulo mas largo para la próxima./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d" /p 


	19. ¡Casémonos! y ¿Tu como te enteraste?

_**Pov de Konan**_

Algo no anda bien Yahiko no a dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevamos en la canoa, no creo que ya sepa algo, pues esta sonriendo ¿Qué esta pensando?, suelo mirar hacia la dirección en donde quedaron los demás Akatsuki pero ya no logro verlos, estamos demasiados lejos.

Debo de admitir que la vista es hermosa además que se ve que han cuidado del lago, Obito realmente encuentra lugares fantásticos y hermosos, mirando a mi alrededor puedo ver otras personas que están en canoa algunos enamorados, amigos, o simplemente personas que quieren estar solas y escapar de sus problemas, yo también lo haría este lugar es maravilloso. Mire a Yahiko creo que esta algo nervioso.

-Yahiko, ¿pasa algo?- le dedique una sonrisa para que se sienta mas seguro.

-¿que?, no tranquila, no pasa nada malo, solo me distraje por el paisaje- note que rápidamente echo otro vistazo por el lugar- no crees que es realmente hermoso además que el atardecer le da un bello toque, no soy ni Sasori o Deidara, pero aun así bellas creaciones como estas me asombran, aun que el atardecer se ira en algunos minutos, momentos como estos me hacen creer que Deidara tiene una buena idea del arte, pero siempre eh preferido el arte de Sasori, por que prefiero ver las cosas como lo hace Sasori.

-¿ver las cosas como Sasori?- pregunte algo confundidas, como Sasori ve las cosas.

-bueno ya sabes, el ve las cosas de... como el dice que el arte es eterno, me gusta pensar de esa manera que lo que tengo, mis amigos, mi familia y tu son eternos que siempre va a existir estos lazos que nos han unido por que simplemente es eterno, de esa manera.

Estaba roja por lo dicho por Yahiko, ciertamente hemos estados juntos mucho tiempo, nos hemos vuelto muy unidos desde que Jirahiya nos encontró, siempre he estado agradecida por todo y con todos.

Ya habíamos llegado al final del paseo nos bajamos y seguimos con la ruta que Obito ya había señalado para que todos siguieran una vez termináramos el paseo, nos fuimos directo al _Primrose Hill_ que, queda a 18 minutos de donde estábamos, Yahiko le mando un mensaje a Obito y después nos fuimos en taxi.

Cuando llegamos quedamos sorprendidos el _Primrose Hill_ era realmente hermoso, cielos Obito no deja de impresionarme, junto con Yahiko comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, no solemos hacer este tipo de cosas pero hoy quería realmente pasarla bien con Yahiko, el y yo hemos pasado por mucho todos estos años y siempre logramos seguir juntos, yo realmente.

-Te Amo- Dije casi en un susurro pero Yahiko rápidamente me miro- Te Amo Yahiko.

-yo también Te Amo Konan, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, aunque peleamos o me enoje no importa que pase o diga, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, estaré a tu lado apoyándote y sosteniéndote cuando estés en problemas, tu siempre podrás contar con migo, por eso yo quiero- vi que metió su mano en el bolsillo y lentamente se podía de rodillas- Konan.

-Yahiko- dije débil mente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, esto era hermoso, siempre he esperado por este momento, puedo parecer algunas veces seria y algo fría pero yo realmente eh querido esto.

-Konan te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de este Hombre con complejo de dios y celos enfermizos- dijo para después mostrarme el hermoso anillo que sostenía en una caja pequeña azul con detalles negros y una pequeña nube roja colgando, sonreí a lo dicho por el pues yo le había dicho lo mismo cuando peleamos.

-siempre y cuando seas capas de estar con esta "perra"- Yahiko me tomo de la mano mientras me ponía el anillo.

-tu no eres ninguna perra, yo soy un idiota, que has tenido que soportar desde los 9 años y ahora lo que queda de nuestras vidas- yo le sonreí y lo bese- eso es un si

-es un por supuesto- dicho eso nos abrazamos para después besarnos de nuevo, yo realmente estoy feliz de que Yahiko y yo podamos casarnos después de tanto tiempo yo soy realmente feliz al lado de el.

 _ **Fin del Pov de Konan**_

 _ **Pov de Obito**_

Puta en que momento todos ellos se enteraron de lo de Konan, vale yo le dije a Hidan, Yahiko me dijo a mi y por lógica Nagato sabia, pero ¿Cómo se enteró Deidara y Sasori?, ¿Por qué Deidara le dijo que lo sentía a Itachi?, ¿el en que pinta en todo esto?, mierda tengo muchas preguntas.

-muy bien bastardos será mejor que comiencen a hablar- me pare de la canoa aun que para este momento ya nadie estaba sentado, nos mirábamos con desconfianza, y mas hacia Hidan, Deidara y Sasori- ¡dije que hablen de una vez!, ¡que están esperando para hablar, díganme ¿en qué pinta Itachi en esto?, ¿como ustedes saben que Konan está embarazada?, ¿porque es malo que lo este? Y mas le vale que comiencen a hablar!.

-bueno comenzaremos por como lo supo cada quien, les parece- comenzó a hablar Hidan un tanto calmado pero a simple vista también se veía irritado- yo lo supe por que en el avión al ir al baño después de Konan ella dejo su bolso y había una prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo. Tu turno Sasori- dijo para mirarlo.

-Deidara me pidió seguir a Konan, y en determinado lugar para ser mas preciso en un hospital alcance a Konan y la doctora me dijo que Konan quería abortar- termino de hablar Sasori tan calmado como suele estarlo pero pude notar que evitaba mirar a Nagato quien estaba sorprendido- te toca Obito.

-Yahiko estaba actuando algo raro así que hable con el la noche que llegamos a Londres y el me contó que Konan estaba embarazada- suspire un poco- Yahiko esta realmente feliz, ¿quiero preguntar por que Konan quiere abortar? Pero primero terminemos con esto, Deidara sigues tu.

-bueno, este, Itachi me dijo el día que el no quería salir de su cuarto cuando me dijeron que me quedara con el- Deidara se veía muy nervioso- bueno supongo que me toca preguntarle a Itachi como se entero el- dijo mientras lo miraba- aunque ya lo se- eso ultimo lo susurro pero alcance a escuchar.

-Konan me dijo que tenia un retraso de tres semanas, yo bueno me ofrecí para comprarle una prueba de embarazo, a lo que salió positivo- se quedo callado unos momentos- ¿alguien mas sabia?

-a Tobi le dijo Deidara-Sempai, por que Tobi le pregunto por la novia de Hidan- comenzó a hablar mi pequeño hermano el iba a decir algo mas pero Hidan lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a Deidara por Ankoi?- pregunto Hidan extrañado.

-Por que Ankoi le recordaba a Tobi a la maldita de Zui, la antigua "mejor amiga" de Konan-Sempai de la secundaria- cielo por que Tobi se refiere a Zui como maldita.

-¡Oye Tobi respeta a Ankoi que ella no te a echo nada como para que la andes insultando!- decía Hidan molesto con Tobi tanto que camino sin cuidado por las canoas tenia un pie en la canoa de el y la mía.

-Entonces Ankoi es Zui- dijo en voz baja Kizame

-¡Por que esa perra no solo me lastimaba a mi si no que también a Konan-Sempai!

-espera- dije rápidamente- ¿cómo que ella te las timaba Tobi? Y a Konan- pregunte más preocupado.

-Obito- mire a Deidara- Zui molestaba psicológica mente a Tobi y en ocasiones lo lastimaba físicamente, ella era un demonio que se hacia pasar por ángel, yo y Tobi conocemos la verdadera cara de esa perra hipócrita.

-¡Ella no es ninguna perra hipócrita, maldito travestí!- grito Hidan muy enojado.

-¡Por que tu no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, sigue siendo una hipócrita manipuladora y tu no te das cuenta Hidan, por que eres tan fácil de engañar! - Deidara ya estaba muy estresado y Hidan no lo ayudaba de mucho.

-Deidara por que dices eso- esta vez hablaba Nagato quien se veía apagado- quien es realmente Zui y que fue lo que le hizo a Konan.

Por amor a lo que mas quieran estos pendejos que tanta mierda están ocultando, quiero saber que tiene de malo el embarazo de Konan, pero si realmente molestaban a Tobi tengo que saber, si ella realmente hacia eso solo diré que se metió con la familia equivocada.

No entiendo como pueden estar callados tanto tiempo con todos estos secretos y mentiras, pensé que teníamos un maldito acuerdo de paz donde nos diríamos toda la verdad sin ocultar nada, mierda que no aprendieron nada después de la Primera GUERRA AKATSUKI, este tipo de cosas las mentiras, los secretos, los rencores, etc. Provocaron la guerra entre nosotros, por mi dios todos terminamos en el hospital y para el colmo casi destruimos la casa de Jiraiya.

Tengo e presentimiento de que todo esto va terminar muy mal entre nosotros, además de que esta vez no hay nadie que nos detenga cuando esta guerra se desate, tengo que pensar en algo rápido, en algo donde el daño entre nosotros sea mínimo y claro no dejemos nuestra amistad, pero claro si las cosas se ponen difíciles lo mejor que podemos hacer es recurrir al libro de las LEYES AKATSUKI hay esta todo lo que debemos hacer para evitar la guerra y los conflictos.

 **Bueno como lo prometí el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ahora por fin Yahiko le pidió la mano a su querida Konan, pero el no sabe aun la triste verdad que se oculta detrás de tanta felicidad y ilusión. Mientras tanto los Akatsuki ya se están poniendo al día con tanto secretos del presente y pasado, y Hidan va a conocer la verdadera cara de Ankoi por boca de sus amigos.**

 **¿Que pasara después de que los akatsuki sepan la verdad que esconde Konan?**


	20. Y esa es la historiaCreo

_**bueno agregue algo mas para que lo tengan en cuenta /estas son pequeñas notas donde aclaro o digo una que otra cosas\\\\.**_

 _ **sin mas que agregar disfruten de este capitulo.**_

 **Pov de Deidara**

-Oye deidara bájale a tu tonito con ankoi ella no te a echo nada malo, según tu que le hizo ankoi a konan y a tobi. ¡Habla de una vez maldito travestí! - joder hidan no para sus preguntas quisiera pegarle para que se calle y me deje hablar.

-Me sorprende que me pidas que te diga que es lo que ella les a echo a konan y a tobi sabiéndolo tu con todo lujo y detalles. Y escúchame estúpido si te digo o no, no depende de mi si no de tobi. Si tobi quiere que hable yo lo hare, pero si no, solo guardare silencio respecto a este tema.

-Tobi será mejor que hables - esta vez hablo Obito, se notaba a lenguas que el esta preocupado por su hermano, y esta en lo correcto Zui era una perra completa, realmente yo no puedo creer que tarde tanto en darme cuenta de la verdadera Zui.

Y que se supone que haga ahora tobi esta asustado, se que no quiere hablar de eso por que todos se enterarían de como una mujer lo molestaba, tobi tiene que mantener un estúpido perfil por su estúpido apellido UCHIHA, ese maldito apellido siempre le esta generando problemas, yo quisiera ayudarlo pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer su padre es realmente aterrador, y como no tenerle miedo a Uchiha Madara ese hombre es de temer, aun que recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria en Halloween nos disfrazamos de Madara en todas sus etapas, fue muy gracioso hasta que nos suspendieron por una semana por jugar al verg.

-¡Tobi no me escuchaste que hables de una maldita vez!- obito ya estaba estresado- ¡¿que te hacia Zui?!.

-¿Qué le hacía Zui a Konan? - esta vez pregunto nagato, se que esta preocupado por Konan ella es como su hermana.

-yo, no estoy seguro de lo que le hacía konan, tal vez no la lastimaba directamente , lo que si se es que a tobi, ella, bueno realmente prefiero no hablar si tobi no está de acuerdo con que diga lo que esa perra hacia- trato de hablar lo más calmado que pueda y no sonar desesperado, joder quiero salir de aquí pero no hay donde correr estoy parado sobre una canoa en medio de un maldito lago, que se supone que haga, quiero lo más pronto posible salir ¡por favor!.

-solo una pregunta como para aclarar una pequeña duda con respecto a ankoi. ¿ella es Zui la antigua amiga de konan?- pregunto kisame ya a estas alturas que pregunte algo como eso me hace tener ganas de tirarme encima de el y morderle la estúpida oreja, pero no lo hago por que soy un hombre civilizado y con modales-¿si o no?- ahora si lo mato.

-no me jodas, aun no entiendes ni mierda ¿verdad kisame?- esta vez hablo kakuso quien también se veía cabreado- ankoi es Zui ya quedo claro esa vieja molestaba a tobi de muchas manera y lo más probable es que también a Konan, ya captas estúpido.

-no tenía por que ser tan maldita mente grosero.

-ankoi- susurro hidan pero alcance a oírlo.

 _ **Recuerdo rápido**_

 _\- Zui, Ankoi Zui, dime te suena conocido konan-chan_

 _\- N-no_

 _\- Mmmm que pena. sabes ella te conoce a ti._

 _\- En- enserio_

 _\- Si, sabes ella me pregunto como estabas y demás cosas, por eso te pregunte si la conoces._

 _\- No recuerdo muy bien._

 _\- Enserio deja te digo algo que ella me dijo para ver si recuerdas a tu ex mejor amiga._

 _\- Que te dijo ella hidan._

 _\- Así que si la recuerdas, bueno tu que crees que me dijo, me lo conto todo konan, bueno al menos lo que yo aun no sabia y no puedo creer que tu hallas abortado antes y que planees hacerlo de nuevo, en que estas pensando._

 _\- Cállate, no quiero oír tus regaños hidan, si yo hice eso fue para que no me juzgaran o peor aun_ _me odiaran._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo rápido**_

Puta como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso, será que nagato y yahiko saben que Konan ya a abortado... Lo dudo ellos no la dejarían... ¿como es que Zui sabia eso?, se supone que ella le dijo eso a hidan, ¿Por qué ella sabe?, ¡¿Por qué ella sabe?!. Mire rápidamente a hidan, se que me veía muy enojado y desesperado pero es que es momento de que el diga todo lo que sabe.

-¡HIDAN!- lo llame, vale más bien le grite, cuando el iba a responderme con lo que sería una grosería, decidí hablar primero- yo escuche la conversación que tenias con konan el día después de que jugamos piedra papel o tijeras- mire a hidan se veía muy nervioso y todos lo notaron nagato se paso a la canoa de hidan y kakuso a la de kisame, no es lindo estar con nagato cuando este está muy enojado.

-hidan será mejor que me digas todo lo que un sabes, maldito estúpido- nagato ya perdió toda su paciencia y eso que el es conocido por ser el que más tolera y con tolerar me refiero a nosotros.

-¿Que escuchaste Deidara?- pregunto nervioso hidan, tenía a nagato casi que respirando en la nuca- por que no se de que mi-mierdas hablas idiota.

-realmente quieres que yo lo diga, ¡¿enserio hidan?! ¡enserio!. ¡Bien sabrás ya por lo que te dijo Ankoi que ella ya estuvo embarazada antes, y que ella aborto en ese entonces, ¿Qué edad tenía? Ah si ya me acorde tenía 16...!.

-¡vale si, joder tienes razón, tienes toda la jodida razón, konan paso por mucho ella realmente no tiene la culpa, en todo lo que dijiste tienes la maldita razón, fue ankoi quien convenció a Konan de abortar la jodida primera vez solo por dañar la, pero joder ella ya cambio ella incluso me dijo que convenciera a Konan de no volver a abortar...!.

-¡Que!- gritaron todos desesperados y alterados.

-¿konan quiere aborta?-repitió kakuso con una cara de espanto, creo que ni el se esperaba eso, bueno yo también quede así cuando me entere.

-si, por desgracia- dije deprimido y mire a itachi- ustedes me preguntaron, que tenía que ver itachi en todo esto, pues verán.

-itachi se acostó con konan- dijo hidan sin rodeos, yo solo lo mire mal y no por itachi si no por guardar este maldito secreto por mucho tiempo- konan no lo pensó muy bien y por circunstancias de la vida itachi se encontraba con ella y las cosas no acabaron muy bien.

-¡¿Itachi eso es cierto?!- pregunto nagato, el estaba superior enojado, dios su nivel de enojado supera los limites de la imaginación, abandono a hidan y puso pie en la canoa de itachi, kisame retrocedió a la canoa de obito y kakuso a la mia- ¡maldito como te atreves a acostarte con mi querida hermana!, ¡ella también es la novia de uno de tus amigos maldito imbécile!, ¡te mataré!.

-nagato trata de calmarte amigo- hablaba kisame el trataba de calmarlo pues no es lindo ver a nagato enojado pero todos sabemos que no hay forma de calmar a ese pelirrojo y no lo culpo su enojo esta justificado por dios itachi se acostó con su hermana y la novia de su hermano-mejor amigo.

-kisame solo vas a agravar mas las cosas- hablo sasori en un tono bastante calmado _**/nota: agravar es sinónimo de empeorar\\\**_

-seguro yo soy el que va a agraviar las cosa.

-se dice agravar y imagino que ni sabes que significa- hablo danna totalmente despreocupado pero con cara de molestia.

-oh claro que se que es agraviar, digo Agravar significa... agravar- este idiota mejor si hubiera quedado callado.

-empeorar significa empeorar- le dijo final mente mi danna __ _ **/nota: no se ni para que coloque la nota anterior si de igual manera sasori lo explico xd\\\**_ , claro que yo si sabia que significaba pues paso mucho tiempo con danna, gracias a el mi vocabulario se ha expandido pero solo lo huso con otras personas o para el trabajo ya que estos idiotas me verían con cara de culo al no saber.

-olvídalo, mira estúpido enano yo no soy el que le estuvo viéndole la cara de idiotas a sus amigos- puta kisame ya cálmate lo vas a agravar todo.

-¡no puedo creer que ustedes nos estuvieran mintiendo todo este tiempo, realmente debo tener cara de idiota para que pensaran que no me daría cuenta!- joder y hay va obito, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, joder maldición todos vamo a calmanos- ¡Que se creen idiotas, se que esa no es toda la historia y serán mejor que nos digan todo lo que saben en este momento!.

-obito no necesitas gritar- dijo itachi quien miraba a otro lado ya que nagato estaba que lo tiraba al lago para ahogar lo.

-¡oh tu Cállate itachi, si no vas a contar lo que pasa con konan, entonces mejor te ahorras tus comentarios- valla eso lo dijo kakuso no pensé que hasta el se vería afectado por la noticia, pero que digo se trata de konan obvio esta afectado, konan es nuestra ángel y ella esta sufriendo en estos momentos y peor aún ya que la perra de ankoi ha vuelto para terminar de hacerle daño pero yo no permitiré eso y si tengo que amenazarla de nuevo lo hare.

-konan en la preparatoria estuvo embarazada de yahiko, pero ella konan no se sentía lista para una responsabilidad maldita mente grande como lo es criar un estúpido niño, Zui le recomendó abortar. Vale ella la convenció de hacerlo, después sabemos que Zui desapareció - hidan me miró feo- y se que tiene que ver contigo deidara ya que Zui te tiene miedo y no es normal ya que eres el que toda chica quiere a su lado- sonreí así que la estúpida me tiene miedo, bien lo puedo usar a mi favor- te mataré si le tocas un pelo. Hace no mucho como ya sabrán murió angélica la mejor amiga de konan- todos bajamos las miradas excepto itachi quien solo miro el cielo- konan se encontraba realmente mal y borracha, y pues fue a itachi a quien se encontró y tuvieron sexo duro- decía hidan mientras movía la cadera, nagato estuvo a punto de tirar se le encima pero itachi lo detuvo- en fin no usaron protección y Konan me menciono algo sobre que después de que estuvo con itachi se acostó con yahiko, así que ella no sabe quien es el papi del bebe que esta en camino. Yo la he estado investigando para saber la verdad, parece que deidara la investigaba por parte de itachi y de chismoso le contó al enano malgeniado y al gay declarado. Esa es toda la historia, creo.

-¡tobi no es gay!- grito enojado tobi- ¡y deidara sempai no es que me halla contado mucho!.

-¡pero sabias maldita escoria!- le grito enojado obito lo que provocó que tobi se pasará a la canoa de hidan.

-no era la intención de tobi, realmente tobi no pensó muy bien las cosas y tobi solo estaba asustado por el regreso de la perra que se olvido de konan-chan.

-¡deja de decirle perra a ankoi imbecil!- grito hidan mientras tomaba a tobi aprovechando que lo tenia a lado.

-¡suelta a mi estúpido hermano hidan!- le dijo obito algo que me pareció gracioso, a pesar de que obito este emputado con tobi aun lo cuida.

-tobi realmente la menta no haber dicho nada.

-¡malditos el daño ya esta echo ya no hay vuelta atrás!- decía nagato estaba enojado pero también se le veía triste pude ver sus lagrimas.

-ya nagato solo es hablar en privado con konan y buscar una solución antes que yahiko sepa la verdad- dijo kisame.

-no lo entienden- dijo nagato en voz baja.

-si nos dices todos podríamos comprender- le dijo kakuso enojado y harto de tanto juego de palabras.

-estúpidos yahiko le va a pedir matrimonio a Konan hoy-finalmente completo obito, que putas como que yahiko le pedirá la mano a Konan, este no es el maldito momento.

-¡Que!- dijimos todos a la vez hasta itachi estaba sorprendido.

-mierda esto es malo- dijo hidan alarmado

-tenemos que detenerlo- hable por fin, no podemos dejar que se comprometan mientras estamos en crisis, será peor para yahiko si se llega a enterar mientras está comprometido con konan- ¡vamos a por yahiko!

-¡vamos a decirle a yahiko que tiene unos cuernos muy grandes!- grito hidan, se que el estúpido se dejo llevar y que no del todo fue su intención decir eso pero no mames la cago y muy feo.

Fue lo último que se oyó al terminar la frase dicha por hidan, nagato tiro a itachi contra hidan, el simplemente no pudo transigir _**/nota: transigir es sinónimo de aguantarse\\\**_ más todo lo que estaba pasando, al tirarlo las canoas se comenzaron a mover demasiado haciendo que todos perdiéramos el equilibrio cayendo en las canoas provocando que todas la canoas se voltearon y final mente tirando a todos nosotros al agua como sucios animales. Pero la cosa no termino hay ya que nagato y hidan comenzaron una pelea en el agua, zetsu y kisame trataron de detenerlos pero estos continuaban además de que tobi se le monto a obito en la espalda para no ahogarse, y cuando itachi intento nadar a la orilla, que por cierto no logro ver, nagato y kakuso lo tomaron y continuaron con una innecesaria pelea. Pero justo cuando creí que tendría que detenerlos, cosa que me aterraba, sonó el teléfono de obito, que por cierto es aprueba de agua, en fin cuando su teléfono sonó fue como una alarma para que todos nos calmáramos y calláramos.

-...

-¿Qué pasa obito? - pregunto sasori.

-...

-¿maricon que paso?- esta vez fue hidan quien de echo apenas tenía la cabeza por fuera ya que nagato lo trataba de ahogar.

-...yahiko y Konan

-¡por dios no me digas que ya le pidió la mano!- dije asustado

-no aun no pero yahiko me mando un mensaje diciendo que se dirigen al parque que le indique antes- hablo Obito muy asustado.

-no le veo lo malo- dio itachi quien se había colocado a lado de kisame.

-no lo entiendes el le pedirá la matrimonio a Konan en Primrose hill puta esa era la estúpida sorpresa que les tenia preparada para todos ustedes, y este mensaje me lo mando hace 48 minutos, el Primrose Hill solo que da a 18 minutos de donde estamos.

-significa que es probable que ya yahiko le halla pedido la mano a konan-chan **no parece obvio** no del todo **ya tubo tiempo de sobra para pedirle la mano, además que aun que nadáramos rápido aun faltarían 18 minutos para llegar al condenado Primrose Hill** \- joder zetsu tiene la razón jamás llegaremos a impedir que le pida la mano.

-¿ahora que putas vamos a hacer?- pregunte un poco mas calmado.

-...

-...

-...

El silencio era tranquilizador después de tanto alboroto todos estábamos al fin calmados, solo nos mirábamos y de vez en cuando mirábamos el lago en el cual ahora nadábamos, podía escucha uno que otro murmuros de la gente que nos rodeaba pero no les ponía atención.

-jajajaja- comenzó a reírse obito y después itachi le siguió, al principio solo los miraba con curiosidad después todos comenzamos a reírnos cuando comenzamos a entender, joder terminamos en una situación muy embarazosa y nosotros solo pensamos en impedir un compromiso que hubiéramos apoyado en el pasado, aun que suene mal daba risa si lo piensas de nuestra manera, nunca nos importaba lo que le pasaba al otro o al menos siempre dijimos eso pero aun así no hacemos mas que preocuparnos por esos tortolos, realmente nos causan muchos problemas.

Que cosas Akatsuki esta en crisis en estos malditos momentos, digo estamos a puertas de otra Gran Guerra y nosotros solo nos reímos como enfermos, dios no puedo evitar reír, todo esto es, es tan jodida mente.

-problemático- susurre entre risas por que a pesar de todo lo que se y he pensado no puedo parar de reí.

 _ **vale se que he tardado demasiado creo que la ultima vez que actualice fue en agosto, pero al menos el capitulo fue mas largo que el resto /o eso espero y deseo\\\\. realmente tuve problemas para escribir y tranquilos no tiene nada que ver con la inspiración, si no por tiempo y problemas personales.**_

 _ **los Akatsuki ya perdieron la cabeza, digo quien se ríe en momentos como esos, y final mente todos ya saben la verdad, vale bueno el único que no sabe nada es el que se vera mas afectado y es yahiko-sama. a veces me siento mal por el digo le di los cuernos de oro, pero para dejar de sentirme mal por el pobre solo como un poco de chocolate xd.**_


	21. Akatsuki de la vieja escuela

_**Pov de obito**_

Puta ya me duele los brazos de tanto nadar, y es que, ¿Qué tan grande es este Puto lago?. Si, nos toco nadar, por que gracias a que nuestro "tesorero" no quiso pagar por algo bueno, nos toco usar las canoas más viejas y en peor estado que tenía el viejo verde este.

Y pues esas mierdas no aguantaron que cayéramos encima y se dañaron provocando que el resto del lindo paseo sea nadando, "puta kakuzo deja de ser tan avaro", y para el colmo tobi no sabe nadar y me toca a mi llevarlo en la espalda.

-¿tobi tu nunca aprendiste a nadar?- pregunto nagato ya un poco tranquilo, imagino que quiere calmarse y pensar en otra cosa por mientras vamos nadando.

-tobi no sabe nadar- respondió mi hermanito tranquilamente en mi espalda- tobi sabe que morir ahogado es de las peores muertes que hay.

-que nena eres, uno de las peores torturas es La Gota China- hablon hidan tranquilamente sobre la espalda de kakuzu.

-¿la gota china?, ¿que es eso?- pregunto deidara algo confundido.

-Consistía en inmovilizar a una persona o como yo la llamo tu victima, tumbado boca arriba, de modo que le cayera sobre la frente una gota de agua fría cada cinco segundos. miren Después de algunas horas, el goteo continuo provocaba daño físico en su piel, pero el verdader...

-espera ¿como que daño en la piel es solo agua?- pregunto otra vez deidara.

-mira te lo pondre en un ejemplo. ¿si sabes cual es el daño que sufren las yemas de los dedos después de un baño de inmersión?- le pregunto hidan a deidara

-claro

-bueno similar. como iba diciendo, a pesar de lo ya dicho en lo anterior, esa no era la verdadera tortura. la verdadera tortura para la víctima era la locura que le provocaría el no poder dormir, debido a la constante interrupción de las gotas, ni tampoco poder beber esa agua cuando la sed atacara, con lo cual a los pocos días sobrevenía la muerte por paro cardíaco- terminó de contarnos hidan, muy entusiasmado.

-...

\- hidan ese no es el tema- dijo serio sasori, mientras seguía nadando.

-¿y cual es el tema?- pregunto hidan.

-pues que tobi viene de una familia millonaria, que bien puedo pagarle cursos de natación- explicó sasori, que ya no estaba nadando, de hecho todos paramos llevamos mucho tiempo nadando y personas como yo que llevan gente en la espalda se cansan.

-verga si, tienes razón- expresó kisame- siendo así el caso, ¿tobi por que no sabes nadar?

-...

-maricon responde

-de hecho madara si le pago el curso de natación- comencé a hablar tranquilo- pero el estúpido se escapaba y nunca fue- mire a deidara- el se iba contigo ¿no?.

-bueno puede discutirse- dijo deidara mientras se quitaba el pelo mojado de la frente- no podemos asegurar algo que es del pasado, en donde sólo nos basamos en suposiciones, para que sea certero se necesitan pruebas sólidas.

-no pensé que fueras a hablar de esa manera para encubrir tu salidas homosexuales con tobi- hablaba itachi quien estiraba sus manos por el cansancio de estar nadando como la perra asquerosa que es.

-yo no tengo salidas homosexuales con el imbécil de tobi- se defendió deidara mientras hacia pucheros con la cara.

\- Oye Barbie estamos en el siglo 21, no te jugaremos si eres gay- decía hidan en tono de burla.

-mira maricon de que tu quieras salir del closet no es mi problema, pero yo no soy un gay, al menos yo no tengo encuentros tan homosexuales con kakuzo.

-Oye a mi no me metas en sus discusiones infantiles- se defendió rápidamente kakuzo.

-ja pero no lo refutas-atacó casi al instante sasori /nota: refutar es sinónimo de: denegar, desmentir, contradecir/- admites que hidan tiene encuentros homosexuales contigo- afirmó.

-nunca afirme eso.

-pero no lo refutas.

-¿hace falta?.

-en casos como estos, y sabiendo como somos de hijos de puta mmm, si- lo peor es que sasori tiene razón en lo que dice.

-maricones- susurro kakuzo por debajo- lógico que no tengo encuentros homosexuales con hidan, ni con nadie- contesto kakuzo muy serio, con el no se juega pero ni madres.

-chicos mejor sigamos nadando- miramos a deidara- hay que alcanzar a Konan y a yahiko- deidara se veía algo deprimido, supongo que es por la idea de que Konan aborte, todos estamos nerviosos pero tratamos de no pensar en eso haciendo estupideces.

Dicho eso por deidara nadie dijo nada mas y continuamos nadando, pero parece que la suerte no está de nuestro lado ya que los guardias o cuidadores de este lago nos vieron, y no está de más decir que esta prohibido nadar en el lago, vienen a por nosotros y la verdad no hay tiempo para esto.

-ustedes los locos dejen de nadar están arrestados- gritaba los cuidadores que estaban, no muy lejos de nosotros.

-¡no volveré a la cárcel!- grito kisame mientras se echa a nadar rápido, malparido claro como el es un nadador profesional tiene más posibilidades de huir de ellos, los demás tratamos de nada los más rápido posible.

-¡detengan se!

-cada vez los escucho más cerca- dijo tobi

-ya valimos- hablo hidan quien ya nadaba por si mismos.

-estos 2 años en ese curso de natación no serán en vano- me dije en voz alta mientras comencé a tomar la delantera aun con tobi en mi espalda.

-maricones tengo una idea pero es muy arriesgado- decía deidara- ¿se le miden?- nos miramos entre nosotros mientras nadábamos.

-habla hombre- dijo kakuzo- que no hay mucho tiempo.

-vale escuchen con atención. A mi derecha hay dos canoas en un muy buen estado, por lo que puedo observar, y en ellas correspondiente mente hay 2 personas que son chicas, por la apariencia que tienen diría que su fuerza es menor que la de zetsu, siendo este el más débil de todos nosotros, aclaro, así que pienso que podríamos derribar a las chicas, tomar los remos y las canoas para huir más rápido de los guardianes- explicó deidara con detalle.

Todos miramos la canoas el plan no era malo, la cosa es que tendríamos que dejar el caballerismo de lado y atacarlas, cielos menos mal estamos en otro continente, y en donde no nos conocen.

-hay 40% de probabilidad de que el plan de deidara funcione, teniendo en cuenta que los guardias están en un mini barco con motor- comenzó sasori a hablar y todos poníamos atención- los guardias podrían atrapar nos en medio de el ataque, o si logramos apoderarnos de las canoas con éxito tendríamos que remar con velocidad, de lo contrario nos alcanzan, y no solo iremos a la cárcel por nadar en un lago prohibido, si no tambien por atacar a mujeres indefensas y robarlas. Pero bueno si no lo intentamos igual nos agarran, este plan solo nos da la esperanza de un escape que está en nuestra contra- termino de hablar sasori y nosotros solo nos miramos.

-pero solo hay dos canoas y somos 10 personas- dijo Kisame algo preocupado.

\- pues algunos seguiremos nadando, tendrán que ser los que nadamos mejor- esta vez hablaba yo- kisame, deidara, sasori, kakuso y yo, nadaremos pero en diferentes direcciones para que los guardias no sepan a quien seguir, por fortuna solo son dos en un mini barco- mire a todos a la cara- usemos eso a nuestro favor. El resto vayan por las canoas, los que seguiremos en agua trataremos de ganar tiempo para que la emboscada sea todo un éxito, ya el resto dependerá de sus voluntades- todos asistieron, tobi se fue en la espalda de hidan pero antes de separarnos por completo todos- chicos nos veremos en la salida de este lugar... y si alguien es capturado- todos nos miramos y asentimos, estamos dispuestos a tomar cualquier riesgo por los dos tortolos- Ahora separen se akatsuki que hay un matrimonio que impedir.

Dicho eso todos nos separamos, los que íbamos por agua comenzamos a nadar rápido en diferente direcciones y tratando de llamar la atención de los guardias para que se olvidarán de los otros. Mientras pude notar como iban los demás; hidan subió a la canoa y rápidamente tiró a una chica al agua mientras que tobi y nagato tiraban la otra canoa, zetsu tiro de la chica que quedaba, pero antes de montarse, itachi, nagato y tobi nadaron con las canoas un poco más lejos de las chicas, los guardias se dieron cuenta de este atentado gracias a los gritos de las chicas y cambiaron de objetivo, el lado bueno es que conseguimos algo de tiempo, porque los guardias iban primero a ayudar a las chicas, tobi, hidan, itachi, nagato y zetsu subieron a las canoas y comenzaron a remar y a alejarse de los guardias.

Esto es pura adrenalina, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando nos metíamos en muchos problemas y intentaban capturar nos, solo diré que el tiempo real y la experiencia nos volvió buenos en fugarnos de la ley.

Por otro lado y tomado desde un punto de vista mas normal, joder esto solo nos pasa a nosotros, parece que jugamos a "policías y ladrones", solo hay adrenalina en este momento, es casi como perder o ganar, solo puedes ser uno de los dos, y tendremos que sudarnosla por ser los vencedores en este juego de persecución.

Que la mala suerte nos acompañe, si mala por que buena suerte nunca tuvimos.

konan yahiko ya vamos por ustedes, por lo que más quieran, no se comprometan.

Aun...

Esperen solo un poco más...

 _ **un capitulo algo corto lose pero tenia que hacerlo, la verdad no sabia que nombre escoger tenia varios como "vuelven los delincuentes", "somos muy de malas", o "que la mala suerte nos no deje", pero me gusto mas "akatsuki de la vieja escuela".**_

 _ **ya pronto los akatsuki hablaran con konan pero, ¿que le dirán?, ¿ola van a apoyar?.**_

 _ **tengo miles de ideas y muchos probables finales "aun que falta capítulos".**_

 _ **y les pregunto que rumbo tomara la historia:**_

 _ **1\. Los akatsuki (no todos solo uno) le cuentan la verdad a yahiko y se desate la segunda gran guerra akatsuki.**_

 _ **2\. los akatsuki no le dicen nada a yahiko.**_

 _ **3\. lo dejan en mis manos.**_

 _ **todas las opciones tienen sus consecuencia. Y en caso de que escojas la "1" dime cual sera la perra chismosa.**_

 _ **siempre es bueno preguntar cuando estas algo indecisa.**_


	22. Es hora de que alguien diga la verdad

_**Pov de obito**_

Después de haber escapado de los guardias que nos estaban persiguiendo mientras estamos en el lago, por culpa de nuestro lindo y para nada compulsivo amigo nagato, aunque bueno no lo culpo estaba demasiado enojado y tal vez de pronto decepcionado, ya sea por los idiotas que decidieron quedarse callados por el bien de konan-chan, el de su culo o decepcionado de mi querida Konan.

\- Chicos miren al frente hay un taxi, casi pareciera que nos estuviera esperando a nosotros- me escuchaba un poco agitado, pero era de tanto haber nadado y de ahora correr- Pero hay un pequeño problema chicos, sólo hay uno y pues nosotros somos como que ¿10 personas?.

\- Verdad necesitaremos otro taxi para irnos todos, suponiendo que en cada taxi vayan 5 personas ¿porque si somos 10 verdad?- habló y preguntó a su vez Sasori quien también estaba cansado.

\- Bueno, tobi va a contar para todos- mire a tobi aburrido el era el que tenía más energías de todos nosotros- a ver, somos tres Uchihas, dos artistas, dos cosas totalmente raras- se escuchó la queja de Kisame y Zetsu por lo dicho por tobi- un sadomasoquista, un Ladrón de bolsillos y por último el casi muerto- terminó de contar tobi y sonrío- Así que si somos 10 personas Y si contamos a yahiko-sama y a Konan-sempai seríamos 12 amigables amigos.

\- Tobi cállate- habló Kisame.

-puta que amigo tan amigable- murmuro hidan.

\- Nagato tu te irás en ese taxi con hidan, zetsu, sasori y tobi- comencé a hablar, mejor los organismo yo, y ¿por que mando a ellos de primeros?, pues a hidan y Sasori para que hablen con Konan, al respecto sobre el aborto, a Nagato uno por que es su hermano y dos a el y a Tobi para que convenzan a ella de no casarse aún con yahiko hasta que todo esté resuelto y a Zetsu para que distraiga a yahiko, suponiendo que ellos llegan primero.

\- Bueno supongo que nos vemos allá- habló tobi mientras subía al taxi- no tarden.

Una vez se fueron ellos los que quedamos nos miramos entre nosotros, yo los miraba despreocupado no te que le molesto eso a Kisame pero lo ignore y mire la carretera esperando que llegara el taxi pero no se acercaba nada, suspiré y saqué mi teléfono para ver si tenía mensajes de yahiko, pero como el perro no me ha escrito, comencé a escribir un mensaje yo.

 _ **Óbito: hola viejo ya estas en el parque con Konan?, nosotros tuvimos unos inconvenientes, pero ya vamos para allá**_

Envíe el mensaje y comencé a charla con itachi de varias cosas, el es mi mejor amigo y reconozco que la cago, pero no puedo odiarlo. Mi teléfono suena indicando que a llegado un mensaje.

 _ **Yahiko: si ya estamos aquí ^_^ , el lugar es precioso, admito que eres el mejor escogiendo los lugares, digo a Konan también le gusta**_

 _ **Yahiko: cual fue ese inconveniente que tuvieron?**_

Respire Hondo antes de escribir.

 _ **Óbito: solo que se daño nuestras canoas :v**_

 _ **Óbito: nos tocó nadar el resto de recorrido**_

Mire y yahiko ya me estaba escribiendo.

 _ **Yahiko: mierda enserio?, jajajaja**_

 _ **Óbito: no te rías**_

 _ **Óbito: tuvimos que huir de los guardias del lago o como se llamen**_

 _ **Óbito: :'v**_

 _ **Yahiko: lástima que me perdí la diversión**_

 _ **Yahiko: recuerdo que antes hacíamos toda clase de locuras**_

 _ **Óbito: cielos ya suenas como mi abuelo**_

 _ **Óbito: además que antes de venir aquí a Londres**_

 _ **Yahiko: mejor ni me lo recuerdes**_

 _ **Yahiko: ese día fue loco pero...**_

 _ **Óbito: jumm**_

 _ **Óbito: ¿no le has dicho a los demás?, sabes que son gente en la que**_

Me detuvo al escribir, realmente voy a mentirle y decirle "los Akatsuki son gente de confiar, somos amigos nos contamos todo", joder no.

 _ **Yahiko: pasa algo obito?**_

 _ **yahiko: no les digas lo que paso, aun no estoy preparado**_

 _ **Yahiko: cielos casi se me olvida, ya le pedí la mano a Konan :D me dijo que si**_ **?**

 _ **yahiko: obito pronto me casare con konan, no les digas a los demás aun les diremos cuando ya estemos todos**_

 _ **Óbito:...**_

Mierda ya le pidió la mano, joder debo darme prisa. Mire a mi alrededor un taxi se acercaba y yo comencé a hacer señas para que parara.

\- Suban imbéciles- comencé a hablar mientras todos subían.

\- ¿Paso algo óbito? – pregunto kakuzu.

\- Yahiko ya le pidió la mano a konan- hable desesperado- joder ahora que haremos.

Mi teléfono no para de sonar y vibrar, se que es yahiko, joder porque no puedo estar feliz por mi amigo. y no soy capaz de responderle, no se si pueda mentirle.

 _ **fin del pov de obito**_

 _ **pov de hidan**_

\- viejo somos los mejores- comencé a hablar, porque cielos hay un silencio incomodo que me mata- hace tiempo que no sentía esta adrenalina jajaja- mierda nadie habla solo miran a los lados o sus teléfonos joder- se siente bien volver a los viejos tiempos jajajaja.

decidí quedarme callado, digo nadie me contestaba solo permanecían calladitos y mojados, me sorprende que el señor nos dejará entrar al auto digo estamos muy mojados. me siento algo mal esta no era la forma en la que todos debieron enterarse de esto, joder konan me matara, aun que fue deidara quien comenzó a hablar, además Ankoi, me pregunto si realmente es verdad lo que los chicos dicen, de que hablo ellos no mentirían, joder ankoi por que tienes que ser zui, tranquilo hidan solo debes hablar con ella y listo.

por otro lado que se supone que le diremos a konan, mierda no pensamos en eso

-chicos no quisiera interrumpir sus gritos mentales, pero ¿que se supone que le diremos a konan?- pregunte tranquilo, no hay porque alterarse más de lo que ya estoy.

-simple, yo acompañare a konan mañana a primera hora a un hospital para ver de quien es el crío- comenzó a hablar sasori mientras miraba la ventana- nagato necesito que consigas sangre de yahiko, para hoy y después le pido a itachi también, llevo las muestras y esperaremos los resultados, que deduzco que saldrán en dos semana a lo mucho- termino de hablar sasori, note que cerró los ojos como si quisiera escapar de el mundo.

-tenemos que decirle la verdad a yahiko- hablo nagato el se notaba muy deprimido- es nuestro- nos miro a cada uno- alguna vez él llegó a ser el amigo de ustedes, si le tienen algo de respeto le diremos la verdad- termino nagato de hablar, el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-claro nagato es una gran idea, de echo es la mejor que hay- hablo demasiado irónico sasori quien no dejo de mirar la ventana. yo por mi parte miré al conductor joder que pena, menos mal yo no siento pena.

-¡tu quieres mentirle!- grito nagato ya enojado, el estaba sentado a lado de mio.

-solo digo que es mejor no decirle, si yahiko se llega a enterar de la verdad eso va a ocasionar la segunda gran guerra entre nosotros- hablo ya enojado sasori, él iba al frente, pero nos miraba por el retrovisor.

-chicos no pelen- hablo tobi- cálmense nagato-sempai, sasori-sempai tiene la razón no hay que decirle a yahiko-sama la verdad- nagato iba a decir algo pero tobi hablo primero- ¡no es porque tenga miedo de que se enoje con migo, solo que me niego a ver a konan-sempai llorar por que yahiko-sama la lastime!. ¡tal vez digas que el seria incapaz de las timarla, pero bien sabes que la puede herir con sus palabra, tobi no quiere ver a konan-sempai llorar!.

-tobi- susurro zetsu mientras puso su mano alrededor de él- todo va a estar bien, **cálmate un poco niño.**

-mientes ya nada sera como antes- tobi comenzó a llorar, no me gusta verlo en ese estado, realmente me hace sentir muy mal.

-hombre callémonos mejor, que el conductor esta algo nervioso- hable rápidamente para que se calmara un poco las cosas y claro para seguir evitando estos momentos tan puta mente incómodos.

el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en el taxi fue silencioso pero era mejor así, tobi siguió llorando pero lo hacía en silencio y ocultaba su cara en sus manos. joder esto llego muy lejos yo ya no se que mierdas haremos.

-¿hombre ustedes acaban de llegar?- mire atrás mio y eran el resto de akatsuki que venían con yahiko y konan. puta como ellos llegaron primero que nosotros y espera ya están con yahiko y konan, ellos ¿ya hablaron con konan?.

-si que tardaron mucho- hablo tranquilo obito, el iba a lado con yahiko y este solo sonreía- tardaron casi la hora para llegar aquí, ¿que les paso?

-no estoy seguro- comencé a hablar- por otro lado ¿si pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

-si te refieres a eso, ya lo solucione, creo- dijo obito para caminar hasta mi dirección y en voz baja nos dijo a nosotros- ya hable con konan.

-¿que le dijiste?- pregunto nagato en voz baja.

-hable con sasori mientras iba en el taxi, creo que el les contó el plan

-así que decidieron hacer eso- dijo nagato muy desanimado

-tobi por que lloras- dijo obito en un tono de voz más alto, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el y le levantaba la cara.

-tobi no llora, es tu imaginación- dijo este mientras se secaba los ojos.

-tobi- dijo konan- te encuentras bien.

obito tomo a tobi de la mano y se apartaron, puede ver que obito después de decirle algo a tobi lo abrazo y este le correspondió mientras lloraba y hablaba. mire a mi alrededor pude ver que ankoi aun no llegaba, cuando ella esté aquí voy a hablar con ella de lo que le hacia a tobi y todo lo demás.

podía ver la cara de molesto de nagato y eso es porque no le hicimos caso, es mejor que yahiko no sepa la verdad, ¿cierto?, ¿por qué no me siento seguro ni de mis palabras?.

-hidan- mire a donde provenía la voz y era ankoi, ella usaba el hermoso vestido que le había comprado, simplemente se veía hermosa, cielos creo que hasta me puse algo rojo al verla.

-ankoi- la abrace y se que ella no se lo esperaba pero al final me correspondió, yo me acerque a su oído y le susurre- ya se lo que le hacías a tobi- dicho eso ella me abrazo mas fuerte para susurrar un "lo siento" pude sentir como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, los demás chicos se habían ido a caminar con konan y yahiko- ankoi porque le hacías eso ami amigo.

-por favor no me hagas hablar de eso, es un pasado que yo quiero dejar atrás- termino de decir, ella no quería soltarme y yo tampoco la apartaba, no diré que la amo eso es tonto, solo que ahora no se que sentir, la chica que llevo conociendo en este viaje, ha sido una chica muy tierna y amigable, la chica que me comenzó a atraer, pero después de saber lo otro no se que se supone que diga- no te alejes de mi hidan.

-no se que decirte- dije débilmente.

-no tienes que decir nada, solo no me dejes- hablo mientras me miraba, su mirada era muy triste, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos negros- hidan perdóname.

-discúlpate con tobi, konan y tal vez deidara- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla- es a ellos a quienes tienes que pedirle perdón.

mire atrás mio y obito y tobi se acercaban a nosotros, pude ver que tobi ya no lloraba, cielos obito cuando quería puede ser bueno con su hermano.

-tobi- le llamó ankoi débilmente mientras se acercaba a él- perdóname por favor, por todo el mal rato que hice que pasaras, por los abusos y yo, perdóname por todo lo que hice- dijo mientras se inclinaba a él, podía escucharla llorar y iba a decir algo pero tobi se me adelanto.

-ankoi-chan- la llamó mientras tobi la ponía la mano en el mentó y le indicaba que se levantara- tobi perdona a anki-chan ya que ella se disculpa con el de corazón, por favor no llores mas- tobi sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo- todos cometemos errores, y tu no serias la excepción, así que no llore mas o hidan dejara de verla como la mujer fuerte que eres- dijo para sonreír tobi. ankoi después de limpiar sus ojos abrazó a tobi y esta le correspondió.

-hidan, se que mencione que todos ya conocen el plan, pero- interrumpí a obito

-le diré la verdad a yahiko, estoy harto de mentiras, dime qué haremos si el niño es de itachi, es peligroso para konan abortar, yahiko debe saber la verdad, nagato tenia la razón- dije para después echarme a correr hasta donde estaba yahiko, los demás me seguían, podía escuchar a obito gritarme pero joder ya estoy harto de toda esta estúpidas mentiras y si tobi pudo perdonar a ankoi, yahiko podrá comprender toda esta mierda sin matar al idiota de itachi.

-¡yahiko!- grite a todo pulmón y el volteo a verme- ¡yo no puedo seguir con toda esta mentira!- mire a konan ella agacho la cabeza.

-¿qué quieres decir?, ¿que mentira?- preguntaba yahiko desubicado.

yo me pare al frente de él, vi como todos querían matarme y tirarse encima de mi para callarme pero ya me harte, se que muchos también lo están.

 _ **fin del pov de hidan**_

 _ **pov de deidara**_

todos salieron a detener a hidan para que no le dijera nada a yahiko, me pregunto que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. yo tranquilamente camine hasta donde estaba yahiko, el esperaba que hidan le dijera la mentira o la verdad, que se yo, respire un poco y me aparté de él, ¿sabes por qué?, porque yahiko va a EXPLOTAR.

-¡konan se acostó con itachi y no sabe de quien es el bebe!- grito hidan quien estaba en el suelo mientras kisame y obito estaban encima de el.

mire a yahiko desde lejos, sus expresiones cambian rápidamente desde confundido, enojado, triste, furioso, psicópata, etc. sip ya viene la bomba en 3, 2 y 1.

-¡QUE!- grito yahiko para tomar a hidan de pecho y levantar lo- ¡repite lo!

-konan tubo sexo con itachi y no sabe quien es el papa de crió, porque no usaron protección- repitió hidan mientras se soltaba del agarre de yahiko.

saben creo que podría usar esto para mis escultura, me fui caminando de hay escuchaba los gritos de todos, pero en estos momentos debo de concentrarme en mi arte, ya desperdicie mucho tiempo, lo se son mis amigos, pero justo ahora no hay nada de lo que yo pueda hacer.

lo tengo, usare mi arte, mi creación, para hacer que todos se vuelven a reconciliar, tengo que hacer la mejor creación que antes haya podido hacer, tengo que superarme con esta creación de arte, en lo posible plasmar todos los sentimientos de cada uno y hacer que comprendan como, como, están todos.

.

.

.

¿estará lloviendo?, ¿por que mi cara se siente húmeda?, lleve mis manos a mis ojos para después preguntarme.

-¿porque estoy llorando?- mire mis manos, mientras caían mis lagrimas.

 _ **cielos creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, pero creo que es por que me emocionaba este capitulo.**_

 _ **bueno ya todos saben del embarazo de konan, a yahiko le queda saber el resto de la historia.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	23. ¡No eres un Dios, sino un Demonio!

**Pov de Yahiko**

-Repite lo que dijiste Hidan- no, esto no me puede estar pasando menos a mi- ¡vamos escupelo de nuevo!.

\- me escuchaste a la perfección Yahiko, mira no debes enojarte yo te lo explicaré todo- solté a Hidan y mire a Konan, como es posible ¿como me pudo traicionar?, ¿se supone que nos vamos a casar y formar una familia?, díganme que es una broma, prometo reírme. Konan solo se limita a bajar la cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Yahiko-Sempai, por favor escucha a Hidan- mire a Tobi quien caminó un poco para acercarse - solo sea comprensivo.

-...

-Yahiko amigo di algo- esta vez habló Kisame quien estaba a lado de Itachi, me quedé viendo a Itachi quien miraba a al cielo, ¿se supone que eras mi amigo?, todos ¿acaso todos sabían excepto yo?- ¿Yahiko?

-...Todos...¿Todos ustedes sabían esto?- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, seguía mirando a Itachi, el bajo la mirada y me miro, siendo sincero no era capaz de saber que pensaba, sus ojos no me decían nada, su mirada era vacía, aunque bueno Itachi siempre fue difícil de leer- ¡hablen joder, ¿todos sabían esto?!.

-no todos- mire a Kakuzu, quien tenía una mirada seria- siendo sincero algunos nos enteramos hace una hora- ¿algunos?.

-Yahiko escucha- mire a Hidan con una mirada seria y molesta, para después lanzarle una señal para que hablara- mira a Konan hace un tiempo se le murió su mejor amiga y pues como recordarás ella estaba devastada, deprimida y bueno no pensaba muy bien las cosas ella se fue a tomar y Itachi se encontraba a su lado, ambos se pasaron de copas y ocurrió lo peor. Tengo entendido que Konan después se acostó contigo y bueno ella ahora está embarazada como ya sabes y solo no sabe bien quien de los dos es el verdadero padre del feto- Hidan hablaba rápido pero claro y directo, a pesar de lo dicho por Hidan mi expresión no cambió y parece que eso asustó a muchos - esa es la historia resumida. Si te preguntas como lo se, fue por que en el avión por un descuido de Konan vi su prueba de embarazo y unos días después hable con ella donde me contó toda la verdad.

-Yahiko yo realmente lo siento- esa voz de tranquilidad de Itachi ahora sonaba con arrepentimiento y tristeza, camino hasta quedar al frente mío- escucha yo no pensé bien en ese momento estaba borracho, yo realmente respeto tu relación con Konan- solo me limito a verlo a los ojos de manera desafiante y con superioridad - por favor Yahiko, desquitate conmigo o golpéame tanto como gustes, pero no dejes a Konan, ella en verdad te ama- es la primera vez que Itachi habla mucho suele ser muy callado y tranquilo - Yahiko por favor, yo realmente estoy arrepentido- Itachi se arrodillo frente a mi con su frente en el suelo _/en la cultura japonesa es señal de máximo arrepentimiento también se llama "dogeza"/_ , solo lo observe pero no agache la mirada, yo nunca bajó la cabeza, por que soy superior y mejor que todo esto que está pasando, no puedo mostrarme vulnerable, cuando haces eso es como gritar tus debilidades, ¿que si quiero llorar? Si, pero no lo voy a hacer,no enfrente de todos.

-Yahiko- mire a Konan, ella estaba llorando cada vez más, la escuchaba pero prefirió ignorarla aunque no puedo evitar verla- no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, yo encerio te amo, yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir de esta manera, por que te conozco y sé que aunque me mires así estas devastado y decepcionado de mi pero cuando me pediste que me casara contigo, yo realmente me puse muy feliz, porque te amo y siempre ha sido así, mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo fuertes, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre Yahiko- el llanto de Konan se hizo algo más fuerte, Ankoi se acercó a ella y la abrazo- te amo Yahiko.

Mire a mi alrededor, a pesar de todo lo que dijo mi querida Konan, mi expresión seguía siendo la misma, Itachi seguía en el suelo, Hidan y Sasori estaba juntos mirando a Itachi con una cara de asombro y algo de tristeza, Kisame solo miraba a Konan junto con Nagato quien tenía una mirada muy triste, Kakuzu era el único que me miraba, su expresión era la misma de siempre sería, Zetsu se encontraba cerca de Tobi quien también se le salio algunas lágrimas y se tapaba la boca para que no lo escucharan, Deidara miraba de lejos pero su cara era de asombro y tristeza incluso creo que esta llorando también, tal vez el escucha a la perfección, Obito era el único que estaba a mi lado pero miraba el cielo como si las malditas estrellas tuvieran la respuesta a lo que está pasando.

Joder no llores así enfrente mío Konan nunca me ha gustado verte de esa manera, por eso siempre me esfuerzo por mantener tu sonrisa, por el amor que me tienes, ¡para de llorar!.

\- no planeabas decirme nada- comencé a hablar, mi mirada se volvió algo tétrica y mi voz no titubeaba voy a ser directo con esto- ibas a hacer la prueba de paternidad a mi espalda, supongo que con la ayuda de todos aquí presente, si salía que yo era el padre, solo era cuestión de que todos se hicieran los estúpidos respeto al tema- Itachi iba a levantar la cara pero antes de eso puse mi pie en su cabeza indicando que siguiera así, y no le quite el pie- y si salia que era de Itachi tendrías un aborto "espontáneo" o acaso me equivoco, no tenías planeado decirme solo me querías ver la cara de estúpido- presiones más la cabeza de Itachi contra el suelo, Obito me pidió que me detuviera pero lo ignore- pero sabes Konan- ella me miro se veía terrible, su maquillaje se corrió un poco y sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados- yo también te amo- sonreí a decir lo ultimo- te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me dedique a cuidar de ti y Nagato- quite mi pie de la cabeza de Itachi y cuando se estaba por parar le di una patada en el estómago, lo que ocasionó que cayera al suelo y soltara un grito de dolor que ahogó con sus manos, lo tomo de su pelo y mire a Konan a los ojos- conforme iba pasando el tiempo me enamore de ti, tanto que solo quería que fueras para mi y me volví posesivo pero tu me aceptaste como era y hacías lo posible para que mejorara- golpee a Itachi directo en la cara, él no se defendió en ningún momento solo recibía los golpes y patadas que yo le regalaba, se que todos querían que me detuviera y Obito me lo gritaba, pero solo les lance una mirada desafiante, lo que provocó que todos se callaran y se quedarán quietos- realmente te amo, quien sabe que sería de mí sin ti.

Comencé a patear a Itachi varias veces seguidas, no pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el comenzó a escupir sangre, cuando el intentaba pararse del suelo yo le lanzaba una buena patada en el estómago, en un momento me arte que intentará pararse, digo es inútil así que pisé con mucha fuerza sus pies y rodillas para que dejara ese estúpido intento de pararse, durante todo esto él con sus manos se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir sus gritos y gemidos de dolor- oye Itachi- lo observe divertido y hasta pude reír un poco- dime ¿sientes dolor?, pues yo haré que continúes experimentando dolor y sufrimiento- lo patee en la cara, al menos lo suficiente como para que empiece a sangrar por la nariz- haré que jamás olvides este dolor, tanto que cuando recuerdes este día, pensarás en el dolor y sentirás el dolor y terminarás aceptando- continúe golpeándolo mientras hablaba, ya Itachi se encontraba con muchos moretones por casi todo su cuerpo, mientras lo pateaba el seguía escupiendo sangre y tapándose la boca con su mano, así que puse mi pie en su muñeca libre y comencé a aplastar la varias veces, y no parece hasta oír el dulce sonido de los huesos de Itachi rompiéndose o fracturándose- dime Itachi ¿me odias? - la cara de todos era de horror pero ignore eso y seguí mirando a Itachi, Obito trato de detenerme pero solo lo empuje lo suficientemente lejos de mí y lo mire enojado- oye Itachi ¡¿ME ODIAS?!.

-somos ami...amigos yo...no podría odiarte- intento hablar Itachi, bueno supongo que es difícil hablar cuando tu labios están reventados, tu mandíbula te duele a tal punto que te es difícil abrir la boca y claro cuando no paras de escupir sangre- por favor Yahiko...tu eres...mi amigo...jamas te odiaría- me detuvo y me agache para quedar casi iguales, le levante la cara y pude ver que Itachi estaba llorando sus ojos estaban rojos y sus lágrimas se perdían en la sangre que estaba por toda su cara, su mirada estaba perdida en la mía, después de unos minutos Itachi quedo inconsciente, me sorprendí mucho al ver que él estaba llorando, en todos estos años que llevo siendo su amigo nunca lo vi llorar.

Levante mi rostro y mire a Konan, estaba asustada y seguía llorando mientras me veía, su cara era de terror, desesperación, preocupación, tristeza y mucho más, mientras que Ankoi miraba preocupada y asustada a Itachi para después verme a mi y esconderse un poco detrás de Konan.

Obito rápidamente se acerco a Itachi y lo tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, su mirada era de preocupación, bueno después de todo el era su mejor amigo, debe de sentirse muy mal al no poder ayudarlo, pero también sabía que si se ponía en medio, a Itachi le iría peor, Ankoi se acercó también a Itachi y le dijo desesperada a Obito que tenían que ir a un hospital enseguida.

-me llevaré a Itachi a un hospital Yahiko. Tu realmente te has pasado con esto- dijo Obito mientras cargaba a Itachi quien se encontraba inconsciente- ¡por dios estuviste a punto de matar a Itachi!, se que lo que paso es serio pero tu te pasaste con esto, ¡no eres un maldito Dios, sino un demonio!.

-¿Me odias?- hable mientras miraba a Obito sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, tanto él como los demás no menciona palabra alguna- Como quieran, pero mi dolor es mas grande que el de él.

no se escuchó nada durante 2 minutos, unos minutos muy largos, en donde Obito y mi persona solo nos mirábamos desafiante mente.

-habíamos quedado que los problemas los resolveremos en una competencia- dijo Obito serio y enojado.

\- verdad, lo siento- dije mientras sonreía- entonces cuando Itachi salga del Hospital, estoy dispuesto a competir contra él, ahora vete.

Obito se retiró con Ankoi, Hidan y Tobi. Deidara se acercó hasta donde estaba, mientras ocultaba su cara de miedo, después de unos minutos de mantener la cabeza agachada logró finalmente mirarme.

-si aún quieres desquitarte con Itachi, golpéame hasta que quedes a gusto, ¡no pienso permitir que le hagas más daño cuando salga del hospital!- mire sorprendido a Deidara, de todos aquí no pensé que el diría eso, tal vez óbito, pero Deidara siempre trata de resolver todo los problemas de una manera pacífica.

me quede callado y cerré los ojos, solo escuchaba a Konan llorar y la respiración agitada de Deidara.

Obito tiene razón me pase con Itachi, pero conocer el dolor mi dolor le permite comprender como me siento, ¿No es acaso eso lo que significa vengarse?. Si, los demás no lo comprenderán ellos no conocen el dolor.

\- Yahiko- alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, era Nagato quien acto seguido me abrazó- la sed de venganza solo va a desencadenar las cadenas de odio.

abrí mis ojos mucho, "la venganza solo genera mas odio", ¿es lo que ocasione? ahora todos los Akatsuki me odian. Aparte a Nagato y me retire de hay, tengo que pensar bien Itachi y Konan, que se supone que haga yo realmente amo a Konan y mucho menos quiero perder a mis amigos.

 _~ambos se pasaron de copas y ocurrió lo peor~_

tal vez pero...

 _~desquitate conmigo o golpéame tanto como gustes~_

En vez de sentirme mejor, solo logre odio...creo que me odio

 _~te amo y siempre ha sido así, mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo fuertes, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre Yahiko~_

¿Aun me amas konan?

 _~Yahiko...tu eres...mi amigo...jamas te odiaría~_

Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te hice

 _~¡no eres un maldito Dios, sino un demonio!~_

 _~¡no pienso permitir que le hagas más daño!~_

chicos por favor no me odien.

 _~Yahiko~_

la palabras de ellos sigo escuchandolas, una y otra vez, creo que ahora si estoy llorando al menos ahora estoy solo.

 _~cuando Itachi salga del Hospital, estoy dispuesto a competir contra el~_

Realmente planeo seguir con esto, si dije eso pero yo la verdad ya no estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer. Ojala Jiraiya-Sensei estuviera aquí para que me ayude a tomar una decisión porque la verdad creo que solo cometo estupideces.

 _~la sed de venganza solo va a desencadenar las cadenas de odio~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _la venganza solo produce dolor, el dolor conduce al odio, que lleva a la venganza_

 _es un circulo de odio._

 **Bueno al fin termine con el capitulo la verdad fue un poco difícil, no sabia como escribir la paliza que Yahiko le estaba dando a Itachi de una manera que se pudiera entender.**

 **bueno mi gente ya casi va a terminar el fanfic. Aun pienso en el final, digo no se si hacer que sea un final feliz, uno triste/trágico o tal vez un final abierto. Son muchas la posibilidades y aun no me decido**.

 **Le dejó una pregunta: para el siguiente fanfic diganme ¿de que anime le gustaría que fuera y cuáles personajes?**

 **bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	24. ¿En donde estas Deidara?

**Pov de Deidara**

Maldito Yahiko que se cree, lo se itachi le bajo a la novia pero no es excusa para, ¡casi matarlo!, se que esta pensando "los akatsuki no comprenderán mi dolor" "yo solo quería que itachi experimente mi preciado dolor", ¡que te den por el culo hombre!.

Rápidamente comencé a caminar para alejarme de todos ellos, ¿como puede ser tan impulsivo?.

\- Joder odio todo esto- hable en voz alta pero me lo dije solo a mi ya que me encuentro solo- con que derecho te crees yahiko, piensas que puedes llegar y intentar matar ¡a tu amigo! ¡tu Puto amigo!- estoy desesperado no puedo evitar pensar en aquella paliza que Yahiko le dio a Itachi.

Este no es momento para drama, se supone que se trata de mi, este era mi Puto años, vine aquí para la mayor oportunidad que se me ha presentado hasta ahora y estos idiota me están cagando la oportunidad de ser el más grande artista, de lucirme como lo merezco.

\- Saben, me vale que se molesten, voy a pasarme sus sentimientos por el culo y me aprovecharé de la situación, haré la mejor escultura y seré el mejor al final del día- hable mientras me tiraba el césped y mirada el hermoso cielo estrellado- no se vale, por que tienen que hacer esto, porque ahora, ¡no es justo!- las lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a salir nuevamente y rápidamente me limpie como mi mano- les demostrare quien es soy. Yo soy Deidara el mejor artista de todos los tiempo y en esta oportunidad les demostrare que el verdadero arte es efímero- sonreí para mis adentros- es lo único que importa.

 **Fin del pov de Deidara**

 **Pov de konan**

Todo esto es mi jodida culpa, ahora todos están peleando, itachi está gravemente herido por mi maldita culpa y ni siquiera pude evitarlo. Que clase de persona soy, me doy asco y me repudio. Yahiko se ha ido hace unos minutos al igual que varios de los akatsuki, yo aun estoy con Nagato y Kisame.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto kisame mientras se colocaba a mi par- tal vez alguien debería evitar que deidara se pierda, el chico no es bueno con las direcciones.

-...- nagato seguía en silencio al igual que yo solo miraba mis manos tratando de encontrar una respuesta..

\- Vamos hay que ver cómo resolveremos este problema- dijo mientras nos sonreía- ¿no planean dejar las cosas así?, es lo peor que uno puede hacer y más tratándose de nosotros.

-...- aún seguíamos en silencio pero ahora yo miraba con más claridad a kisame, había un cierto brillo en sus ojos, él al igual que hidan y tobi tratan de siempre de calmar el ambiente.

-...Lo primero será saber quién es el padre del bebé- habló en voz baja nagato pero ya con un poco de seguridad- hay que salir de la duda y mientras esperamos respuestas hay que evitar que el resto comience a separarse.

\- Y otra cosa, konan tu no vas a abortar, no te lo permitiré, se que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero no es justo que acabes con la vida del bebe, se que quien sea el padre estará feliz de cuidar del pequeño- Kisame me miró con una amplia sonrisa- no te voy a abandonar eras una gran amiga konan, y ahora es el momento de que nosotros te ayúdenos a ti- nagato tomó mi mano pero seguía mirando hacia al frente- siempre has estado para nosotros, es nuestro turno.

\- ... kisame- me miró un poco curioso- gracias- lo mire y le regale una sonrisa que aunque era pequeña era sincera- me alegra contar con mis amigos.

\- Konan- mire a nagato ya por fin me miraba y me alegraba ver que en sus ojos había cierto brillo- no te voy a abandonar hermana, cuentas conmigo.

\- Y con los akatsuki también- finalizó Kisame con una amplia sonrisa.

Creo que debo de ser agradecida por que tengo muy buenos amigos, no puedo dejar que por mi culpa todo se termine es hora que de haga algo que realmente ayude, basta de sentarme a llorar y lamentarme esa no soy yo, siempre permanecía fuerte y tranquila para que los chicos no se preocupen, no pienso permitir que se peleen y se separen.

-Sasori mañana me va a acompañar al hospital para mi cita médica- comencé a hablar tranquilamente- me haré la prueba de paternidad pero necesito una muestra de sangre de Yahiko y de Itachi para mañana.

\- Llamaré a óbito para que le tome una muestra de sangre de itachi- habló kisame mientras le marcaba a óbito.

\- Para la sangre de yahiko yo me haré cargo- dijo nagato mientras sonreía- dile a óbito que mande a Hidan a comprar me un jeringa y que me la lleve al hotel junto con la muestra de itachi- dicho eso kisame asintió y se lo dijo a óbito por el teléfono.

Después de hablar con obito por teléfono volvimos al hotel, kisame se fue a dormir mientras que nagato y yo nos quedamos hablando un buen rato. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy asustada o nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar mañana pero debo mantener la calma.

\- Buenas- miramos a la puerta y se trataba de sasori- tal vez deberías de descansar konan- dijo sasori mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta con su típica sonrisa risueña.

\- Aquí está Konan-sempai- tobi se asomo rápido por la puerta y se abalanzó a abrazarme- tobi quiere saber si estas bien ya que ha estado preocupado- yo le regale una cálida sonrisa a él y antes de que pudiera decir algo él me interrumpió- itachi-sempai se encuentra bien saldrá de el hospital a las 10 de la mañana.

\- Me dejo sorprendido esa noticia para ser sincero- el que habló fue kakuzu mientras entraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Yahiko- para la paliza que le dieron yo le ponía 1 semana de reposo.

-Itachi-sempai es fuerte.

-Pero los golpes de yahiko fueron brutales- comentó sasori- mis respetos para itachi.

-ya has oído el dicho, mala hierba nunca muere- comentó kakuzu para después reír junto al resto de los akatsuki.

\- ¿Que hacen todos aquí? - preguntó zetsu quien acababa de llegar- como pudieron dejar me por fuera.

\- Nada en particular solo hablamos- contesto nagato mientras se recostaba en la cama.

\- Ahhh bueno alguien tiene noticias de itachi- pregunto mientras se dirigía a su cama.

\- sale mañana como a las 10 de la mañana.

\- Hola chicos- saludo kisame quien entró rápido a la habitación y se sentó a lado de kakuzu

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó sasori.

-Pues durmiendo, al menos es lo que haría la gente normal cuando son las 11 de la noche.

\- ¿Eres capaz de dormir con todo lo que pasó?- cuestionó kakuzu mientras todos lo miraban.

\- ¿tu eres normal?- atacó sasori sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

Todos hablaban de diversas cosas rápidamente el ambiente se volvió muy agradable reíamos entre nosotros y hacíamos chistes, esta clase de ambiente era muy buena. Ya han pasado como 5 horas desde que nos quedamos hablando ya eran como las 3 de la mañana.

\- Muy bonita la charla pero konan debes descansar- habló sasori mientras comenzaba a echar a todos.

\- Pero yo quiero que sigamos hablando- deje divertida.

\- ¡si!-gritó feliz y lleno de energía tobi a lo cual todos reímos.

 **Fin del pov de konan.**

Algunas horas atrás para cuando obito, hidan, tobi y zui se retiraron del parque para poder llevar a itachi a un hospital, quien no se encontraba muy bien, pero bueno eso no hace falta decirlo.

 **Pov de obito**

Cuando llegamos al hospital deje que rápidamente un doctor lo atendiera y me quede en la sala de espera con hidan, Tobi y ankoi, había un silencio abismal entre nosotros apenas si éramos capaces de mirarnos entre nosotros, no me atrevo a decir nada digo hidan se vino con una perra que no hizo más que hacer de la vida de mi hermano un infierno y tobi solo miraba su teléfono como si esperara que alguien lo llame para que lo saque de esta incómoda situación y la verdad no lo culpo. Una hora después de que recibieron a itachi por fin una enfermera salió con noticias, ella venía mientras nos sonreía yo rápidamente me acerque a ella.

\- Su amigo se encuentra estable es un joven muy fuerte podrá salir del hospital mañana a las 10, pero recomiendo que le tenga mucho cuidado- la mujer estuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después me volvió a mirar- Se que no es de mi interés pero...

\- Solo fue una estúpida pelea, digamos que se metió con la novia de otro chico- dije entre risas para disimular un poco, la chica solo asintió y se retiró.

mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mire de quién se trataba y era kisame para mi sorpresa pero tal vez solo quería saber como se encuentra su amigo.

\- _¡Obito!_

 _\- dime kisame que pasa_

 _\- necesitamos que nos hagas un favor_

 _\- de qué trata_

 _\- toma le a itachi una muestra de sangre para el examen de paternidad (dile a obito que ...que la traiga al...itachi) bueno también podrías mandar a hidan a comprar una jeringa y que la traiga al hotel junto con la muestra de sangre de itachi._

 _\- vale, vale ya lo mando._

 _\- bien hablamos luego._

Una vez guarde el teléfono mande a hidan comprar dos jeringas, él se fue con ankoi y me quedé solo con tobi, aun seguía sin decir una palabra pero le reste importancia unos minutos después de que hidan llegará tome una de las jeringas y camine a la habitación de itachi.

\- tomar sangre de un paciente es ilegal obito- me dijo Ankoi quien había corrido hasta llegar a donde me encontraba- necesitas un permiso.

\- del paciente o del hospital.

\- del paciente y aunque lo tuvieras tú no puedes sacarle la sangre.

\- entonces hazlo tu- le entregue la jeringa en sus manos a lo cual ella abrió los ojos- ¿que no se supone que eres doctora?- esto último lo dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- vamos yo hablo con itachi.

Al entrara a la habitación de itachi me sorprendí al verlo despierto estaba ¿leyendo? en una situación como esta el solo esta leyendo, joder que ese hombre nunca va a cambiar.

\- oye itachi- lo llamé y él me miró rápidamente aunque su expresión era la misma de siempre- ankoi te va a sacar sangre para una prueba de paternidad- el solo estiro la mano indicando que le sacaran la muestra de sangre- sabes estoy muy sorprendido de que te den de alta mañana, casi parece un milagro.

comencé a hablar pero itachi nunca me respondió cuando ankoi termino le dije que llamara a hidan y a tobi, cuando ellos por fin estaban aquí comencé a hablar.

\- tobi, hidan lleven le esto a nagato y díganle al resto de los akatsuki que se queden en el hotel hasta que yo vuelva con itachi.

\- como quieras viejo- fue lo que dijo hidan mientras miraba a itachi.

una vez que todos se fueron me quedé a solas con itachi así que tome asiento al lado de su cama, lo mire por unos segundos pero después desvié mi mirada a la ventana, esta noche no resultó como la planeé, suspire cansado creo que le arruinamos el viaje a deidara.

\- lo siento- mire a itachi un poco serio pero después le sonreí.

\- quiero golpearte y hablo enserio, pero creo que con lo que hizo yahiko es suficiente- me reí un poco y creo que contagie un poco a itachi por que también lo hizo- a quién le debes pedir perdón es a deidara, recuerdo que todos le prometimos que no causaríamos ningún problemas y míranos.

\- es verdad- itachi y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

 **fin del pov de obito**

volviendo al tiempo original el resto de akatsuki continuaron hablando los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Deidar, Hidan y Yahiko, cosa que al principio ne le dieron importancia pero al ver que no llegaban comenzaron a llamarlos los únicos que contestaron el teléfono fueron Yahiko quien de hecho estaba en la terraza del hotel y hidan estaba de camino al hotel ya que había dejado a Ankoi en su casa, pero Deidara nunca contesto el teléfono lo que ocasionó que todos comenzaran a preocuparse. Rápidamente lo buscaron por todo el hotel pero parecía que nadie lo había visito.

\- ¿Sigue sin aparecer deidara?- quien era el dueño de la voz era hidan quien acababa de llegar- perdón por la demora es que lleve a Ankoi a su casa.

Ante la pregunta de Hidan todos negaron con la cabeza, era fácil ver los preocupados que estaban todos.

\- Yahiko volvió a ir al parque a buscarlo- mencionó el pelirrojo mas pequeño mientras revisaba el teléfono, de todos los presente se podía ver que el más preocupado era el- joder dónde se metió ese niño estúpido.

\- Sasori-sempai trate de calmarse.

\- que no ves la gravedad del caso, deidara está desaparecido quién sabe desde hace cuantas horas, no podemos perder el tiempo- el mayor tomó un abrigo y antes de que pudiera irse hidan lo detuvo- iré a la estación de policía lo voy a reportar como desaparecido- el mayor se soltó del agarre y se retiró del lugar.

uno de los presentes más específicamente nagato recibió una llamada una vez que finalizó kisame le preguntó de quién trataba.

\- era obito quería saber si deidara ya había aparecido.

 **pov de Sasori**

joder niño donde mierdas te has metido, maldita sea no debí dejarte solo, en que estaba pensando. por fin había llegado a la estación de policía y rápidamente me acerque a la recepción.

\- buenas quiero reportar a un desaparecido- miré al señor el solo me miro aburrido.

\- podría decirme el nombre la edad y hace cuanto que desapareció- preguntó casi sin ánimos, pero que le pasa a este estúpido.

\- se llama Deidara es de Japón, tiene 21 años y han pasado 8 horas tal vez desde que no esta, solo podría apurarse.

\- tiene que esperar 24 horas para poner la denuncia, por favor retírate- ahora si me enoje que le pasa a este estúpido.

\- no me venga a joder no hay ninguna ley que diga que hay que esperar 24 horas o más- dije ya molesto de la actitud de oficial- solo haga su trabajo.

\- esperar 24 horas es para asegurarnos de que el joven no está en casa de un amigo escondido- dijo para después sonreír y señalarme la salida- vuelva en 24 horas.

\- ya le dije que es de japón él no conoce a nadie aqu- el hombre no me dejo terminar de hablar.

\- ya le dije que vuelva en 24 horas.

\- usted lo va a lamentar muy caro- dije con odio y veneno en mis palabras.

\- ¿es una amenaza?.

-es una hecho- dije para después retirarse.

no me voy a rendir no importa a quien tenga que llamar o amenazar, pero cueste lo que cueste voy a encontrar a ese maldito niño. 

_**Bien me disculpo por tardar en actualizar pero bueno aquí les traigo la continuación y es que tuve un problema , estuve buscando y investigando sobre pues todo lo referente a que se hace encaso de una desaparición en londres pero no encontró mucha información casi que me meto con la Instrucción 1/2009 pero eso es de España así que decidí por dejarlo así, realmente si hubiera encontrado algo de londres que hable sobre la desaparición este capitulo habría sido mas largo y mas interesantes.**_

 _ **seguiré buscando información para ver si la meto en el otro capitulo y si edito este después (claro que agradecería si me ayudaran :v).**_

 _ **en fin, este capitulo finaliza con la ¿desaparición voluntaria? de Deidara o es algo mas, bueno se sabe que el esta molesto con sus amigos pero llego tal lejos como para hacer que parezca que desapareció.**_

 _ **bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos para la siguiente actualización.**_


	25. Feliz Aniversario

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado 4 días desde que los Akatsuki vieron a Deidara por última vez, pero afortunadamente el joven rubio unos días atrás, se había comunicado con Sasori por una llamada, permitiendo que el pobre de su amigo pudiera dejar de acosar a la policía para que lo buscarán.

 _ **Recuerdo rápido**_

 _\- ...Danna- Sasori al escuchar esa voz no puedo invitar dibujar en su rostro lo sorprendido que estaba para después arrugar un poco la cara mostrando que se estaba molestando._

 _\- ¡donde putas te has metido, maldito mocoso de mierda!- contestó el mayor mientras tomaba con más firmeza el teléfono y trataba de calmarse un poco ya los demás Akatsuki que estaba presente miraban sorprendidos a Sasori, pues él no era de los que perdiera el control de la nada._

 _\- Estoy…- hubo un silencio por parte del otro lado del teléfono cuando Sasori estaba por hablar el rubio se adelantó- mira eso no importa, solo llame para que no hagan estupideces como llamar a la policía o al viejo de mi abuelo._

 _\- ¡estas loco, dime donde estas o te juro que cuando te encuentre te convertiré en una bella muñeca para niñas._

 _\- Danna los veré a todos ustedes el día de la exposición, hasta entonces no planeo verles la cara- se escuchó un largo suspiro- escucha es por mi bien ya no lo soporto más, quiero concentrarme en mi arte pero me hes imposible si me quedo con ustedes... no los odio ni nada, solo quiero mi espacio._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

Esa fue la única vez que Deidara les hablo o mostró señales de vida, pero fue suficiente para que Sasori se calmara y dejara de acosar a la policía, aun que eso no evitó que maldijera al menor por hacer todo esto.

Por otra parte Konan en compañía de Sasori ya habían ido para hacer el examen de paternidad que tardaría 10 días en dar resultados, todos los miembros de los Akatsuki estaban nerviosos por saber que pasaría después de que se supiera la dura verdad fuera lo que fuera.

\- Yahiko- se acercó a pasos seguros Itachi, por desgracia o por fortuna estaban solos.  
Este día todos había salido ha seguir visitando los diferentes lugares de londres para que despejaran sus mente de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días así que estaban en un recorrido en autobús.

\- Podemos hablar por favor.

\- Habla- Yahiko miro a los ojos a Itachi, un poco intimidante ya que después de todo sigue teniendo rencor por lo sucedido.

\- Yahiko, realmente lo siento, yo siento haber hecho eso- miro a Yahiko a los ojos para después suspirar- pero yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos. Sino me quieres perdonarme a mi solo perdona a Konan, ella te ama más que cualquier mujer que puedas conocer a lo largo de tu vida.

 _ **Pov de Yahiko**_

Mire de arriba hacia abajo a Itachi como si tratara de encontrar algo, no sé qué exactamente pero quería encontrar algo, tal vez otro motivo más para odiarlo y sentir asco de su persona pero nuevamente no encontré nada, solo a un idiota que quería mi perdón y que por desgracia sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Respire, yo se que Konan me ama y por supuesto que el sentimiento es mutuo, tal vez él no lo sabe pero yo ya arregle las cosas con ella, vamos es la mujer que amo después de todo, supongo que no han hablado,ese pensamiento me saco una pequeña sonrisa que se escapó de mis labios. Yo le pedí la mano a Konan porque en verdad la amo, digo llevamos saliendo demasiado tiempo aunque al principio no era nada oficial, creo que no fue sino hasta 2 años después de que comenzaremos a "salir" que se volvió algo oficial, se que ella me ama y adora, y no me echaré para atrás con la propuesta que le hice, digo si la amo de verdad debo de estar con ella en las buenas como en las malas.

\- Jumm.

todos cometemos errores eso nos hace más humanos, si la vida fuera perfecta sería realmente aburrido el día a día, claro que hay errores que pueden ser irreversibles y realmente dañinos como este, vale Itachi es mi amigo y debo admitir que me ha apoyado en muchas ocasiones, nuestra amistad tiene un peso de muchos años de confianza y apoyo mutuo, pero esto que pasó entre ellos realmente no lo puedo pasar por alto aun si se trata de un maldito y jodido error, después de todo a Itachi le gusto Konan un tiempo, dios eso todos lo sabíamos pero el nunca hizo nada para conquistar el corazón de mi querida hermana y se conformó con solo ser su amigo, dejando paso a que Konan y mi persona nos comenzamos a atraer. Pero bueno ahora que lo pienso, no más bien que recuerdo más por culpa de Obito, yo también he cometido errores o mejor dicho estupideces mundiales que nadie debería saber.

 _ **Recuerdo rápido**_

 _Yahiko: recuerdo que antes hacíamos toda clase de locuras_

 _Óbito: cielos ya suenas como mi abuelo_

 _Óbito: además que antes de venir aquí a Londres_

 _Yahiko: mejor ni me lo recuerdes_

 _Yahiko: ese día fue loco pero..._

 _Óbito: jumm_

 _Óbito: ¿no le has dicho a los demás?, sabes que son gente en la que_

 _Yahiko: pasa algo Obito?_

 _Yahiko: no les digas lo que paso, aun no estoy preparado_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

será mejor no pensar en eso ya fue suficiente con que Obito me hiciera recordar lo, además lo de aquella ocasión no cuenta, digo lo que hice ese día no afecta a mis amigos así que no es lo mismo que lo que hizo Itachi ni siquiera se acerca.  
oh ya mejor cállate uchiha- dije para mirar molesto a otro lado - si sigues hablando harás que…

\- Lo siento- mire de reojo a Itachi su mirada era seria pero sin perder su toque de tristeza o acaso era arrepentimiento, suspiré un poco para después hablar.

\- Mira Itachi no quiero hablar de esto ahora ya es suficiente con Nagato y Kisame persiguiéndome a todos lados diciendo "habla con ellos" o "no te enojes"-rodee mis ojos para después cruzar mis manos y mirarlo directamente a la cara- prefiero esperar a que la prueba de paternidad salga, escucha por ahora yo…- silencio otra vez, vale iba pedirle perdón por casi matarlo y mandarlo al maldito hospital, solo para que Deidara se calmara y no me viera como un monstruo, pero las palabras sencillamente no me salen- olvídalo solo retírate y sigue mis instrucciones.

No deje que hablara más ya que estoy cansado de escuchar la misma mierda de siempre, joder si alguien me preguntara si me siento culpable por lo que le hice le respondería con un hermoso y sencillo "NO", ¿porque lo haría? Es mi venganza siempre lo he dicho "una venganza está completa cuando la otra persona sufre el mismo dolor que tu", y a pesar de eso aun no estoy del todo seguro de si estamos a la par, digo yo le ocasione un daño físico y lo mío fue más emocional, respire, pero ya toca dejar las cosas así, ya es preocupante que Deidara no esté aquí con nosotros solo por mi maldita culpa o más bien por mi manera de mmmm vengarme diría yo. Pero eso es solo por que no comprende cómo me siento y después de todo ¿cómo podría?, si él nunca ha estado enamorado más que de su propio arte.

 _ **fin el pov de Yahiko**_

En otro lugar se podía ver a Obito quien miraba fascinado el paisaje frente a sus ojos, sonreía como si de un niño pequeño tratara y era algo normal ya que en algunas ocasiones cuando está distraído se podía ver los toques de inocencia que aún conservaba a pesar de los años difíciles que había atravesado a lo largo de su vida.

 _ **pov de Obito**_

Miraba fascinado el hermoso paisaje que londres ofrecía, era bueno distraer la mente un poco, digo ha pasado tantas cosas desde que llegamos y aunque me gustaría decir que se trataban de cosas buenas era todo lo contrario.

\- solo 3 días mas- dije en un pequeño susurro- y esta mierda se acabara, ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?.

\- si sigues hablando solo la gente pensara que estas loco- escuche a Kisame mientras se colocaba a mi lado- deja de atormentarte, no será bueno para tu salud.

me reí un poco era extraño pero estos últimos días es Kisame quien nos ha mantenido unidos a todos.

\- Mañana es la exposición de Deidara- hable sin pensar, tal vez porque inconscientemente quería cambiar de tema.

\- es extraño, nunca me había sentido tan ansioso de ir a una galería de arte y menos para ver a Deidara.

\- comparto tu opinión.

\- odio los museos, son aburridos.

\- es por Deidara

\- sabes siento que las cosas van a terminar mal, de alguna manera- lo mire sorprendido y tal vez un poco incrédulo pero rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza para colocar una sonrisa.

\- vamos viejo todo va a estar bien.

 _ **fin del pov de Obito**_

Al día siguiente todos los Akatsuki a excepción de Deidara se encontraban parados en la entrada de la galería de arte donde Deidara expondrá su obra, el más impaciente por entrar era notablemente Sasori quien solo deseaba asegurarse que el "pequeño mocoso" como suele llamarlo el, estuviera bien.

por otro lado Deidara se encontraba hablando con otros participantes, se podía ver que estaba muy emocionado, y como no estarlo ya que él ha estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo. en ningún momento se detuvo a buscar a sus amigos solo miraba el lugar donde se encontraba su obra aún sin descubrir, y cada vez que lo hacía sonreía inocentemente.

\- Bien entremos a buscar a ese mocoso- habló notablemente impaciente Sasori mientras entraba al museo.

\- Sigo pensando que algo saldrá mal- habló Kisame para después suspirar.

\- Yo espero que algo interesante pase, digo en sí ya fue mucha la tortura cuando Obito nos obligó a ir a ese estúpido museo de historia natural- comentaba entre dientes el único albino del grupo para después mirar divertido a Obito quien solo le mostró el dedo del medio mientras le sonreía.

\- Pero se fue una a gran experiencia- habló indignado Zetsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos- **es mejor que ir a esa estúpida iglesia a la que asistes.**

\- Retrata té- dijo molesto Hidan.

\- Chicos Sasori tiene razón mejor entremos a buscar a dei- esta vez quien habló fue Yahiko pero solo se limitaba a ver a la gente entrar por la gran puerta del museo.

\- No creo que nos quiera ver a un, digo hoy es el gran día del Senpai- todos miraron a Tobi sorprendidos pues si había alguien que quisiera estar al lado de Deidara ese sería si ninguna duda el- ya le causamos muchos problemas desde que llegamos deberíamos dejar que est- fue interrumpido por Hidan quien le colocó el brazo en el hombro mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrar algo que nadie más que Tobi pudo escuchar.

-Basta de charla solo entremos no es necesario que se acerque a hablarnos- habló Obito mientras comenzaba a caminar - al menos a mi me basta con solo verlo para asegurarse que el esta bien.

Todos caminaron detrás de Obito pero una vez entraron se sorprendieron al ver a Deidara parado al frente como si los estuviera buscando, al ver a sus amigos les regalo una sonrisa y se acercó ansioso.

\- Chicos que bueno que ya llegaron- saludo mientras se limitaba a sonreír- bueno mi obra será expuesta en- no termino de hablar ya que Sasori lo abrazo bruscamente lo cual dejó impresionados a todos pues Sasori no era muy afectivo con las personas- vamos Danna estoy bien, lamento si te preocupe.

\- Solo cállate niño- fue lo único que dijo mientras lo soltaba.

\- Bueno- comenzó a hablar Kisame- entonces quieres pasar el día con nosotros o estás ocupado?.

...

Deidara se quedó pensando un rato mientras veía a cada uno de sus amigos y se detuvo a mirar a Yahiko quien le devolvía la mirada pero con una sonrisa.

\- Y ya saben de quien es el bebé? - pregunto curioso mientras miraba a Konan de reojo.  
Mañana dan los resultados- quien habló fue Kakuzu- pero no hablemos de eso hoy, ya que hoy es tu día.

Dicho eso todos comenzaron a pasear por todo el museo mientras reían de una que otra obra, mientras que Deidara y Sasori si se tomaban el tiempo de observar y sacar conclusiones "sacadas del culo" como decía vulgarmente Hidan. Para sorpresa del rubio Yahiko y Konan caminaban agarrados de la mano y al parecer del menor se veían felices, al mirara a Itachi se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Obito, inconscientemente él sonrió al sentir que a pesar de lo que pasó todo podía volver a la normalidad y ser buenos amigos.

\- Amigo tienes que venir en una hora se revelarán las obras- apareció un chico de unos 23 años pelo negro y alborotado sus ojos eran café y su piel era blanca, a simple vista se podría decir que media unos aproximadamente 1,74- vamos no hay que perder el tiempo.

-Mira Sasori la barbie ya te cambio por un europeo- comentó Kisame mientras se reía con Hidan y Tobi aun que este último se reía más por que sabía que su amigo no entendía bien el inglés y por consecuencia no habrá entendido que decía.

\- Tan siquiera sabes qué dijo- preguntó Sasori alzando una ceja.

\- Qué dijo tu amigo- preguntó el chico mientras miraba a Deidara.

\- Nada inteligente como siempre- contestó Deidara para después suspirar mientras que el resto de los chicos decían "wooooo" mirando a Kisame quien estaba algo confundido tras no entender bien lo que decía, pero claro al ver la reacción de los Akatsuki no sería sorpresa que Deidara le a haya devuelto el comentario anterior.

Después de eso Deidara de retiro con su amigo dejando a los Akatsuki quienes seguían bromeando sobre las pinturas y molestando a Sasori diciendo cosas como: "ya Deidara consiguió un nuevo compañero", "hey mira lo feliz que se ve con su nuevo Danna", "ya te dejo botado anciano", hacían comentario tras comentario pero Sasori no se veía para nada afectado y no era sorpresa ya que Sasori es de los que tiene mucha paciencia del grupo. después de una hora de estar observando y lanzando comentarios a las pinturas pudieron escuchar como un hombre que se encontraba en una especie de tarima hablaba por el micrófono tratando de obtener la atención del publico, así que rápidamente los Akatsuki buscaron estar al frente para ver si por fin darían inicio a la demostración de las obras de arte.

uno a uno las distintas obras eran presentadas por sus mismo creadores que a la vez daba pequeñas reseñas de sus obras, de los Akatsuki se podía ver que los únicos que colocaban atención eran Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Kakuzu y Obito el resto solo comentaban en voz baja mientras reían, después de varias presentaciones por fin se pudo ver que era el turno de Deidara aunque de hecho era el ultimo, ya para este punto la gente no ponía mucha atención y los que lo hacían eran personas que realmente les fascinaba el arte más los Akatsuki solo desistieron de irse por su amigo.

el rubio caminó hasta estar en el centro del escenario y tomó el micrófono, antes de hablar miró a los presentes y sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa algo extraña al parecer de los Akatsuki- muy buenas a todos, es un placer estar aquí, me llamo Deidara y vengo de japón de un pueblo que a nadie le interesa saber, así que me ahorrare el discurso de cómo fue que llegué al mundo del arte y iré directo al grano- esa introducción logró llamar la atención de todos los presente que solo miraban extrañados al rubio quien seguía con su sonrisa inusual.

rápidamente Deidara quito lo que cubría su escultura de arte dejando a muchos sorprendidos y atónitos, aunque los Akatsuki eran los más sorprendidos sus caras lo decían todo.

la obra era de una buen tamaño al menos lo suficiente para que ningún detalle se pierda, se podía observar a los Akatsuki cada uno de ellos derritiéndose mientras se simulaba una pelea en donde todos eran partícipes, además que la cara de cada uno de ellos estaban algo distorsionadas pero ahí no se quedaba la obra de arte ya que también estaba cuidadosamente pintada sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

hubo un gran silencio en la sala nadie era capaz de dejar de mirar aquella escultura ya que ciertamente era tétrica y más para los Akatsuki ya que se trataba de ellos, "así de mal dejó a Deidara todo este problema" fue el pensamiento de todos ya que no pudieron evitar pensar que la creación de aquella obra tan espeluznante era el resultado de todo lo que el rubio había estado reprimiendo desde que llegaron a londres o tal vez desde que se conocían.

\- bueno el protocolo me obliga a explicar de qué trata mi escultura- Deidara tomo un poco de aire para volver a sonreír- esta vez quise reflejar a mis amigos ya que casualmente hoy es el dia en que todos nos conocimos, pero no los aburriré con esos detalles… me enfoque en captar la esencia que cada uno intenta esconder, si se fijan bien cada personaje tiene su personalidad bien marcada- dijo para mirar la escultura- haciendo que choquen entre sí, y por si no lo han notado la razón por la que todos tienen el efecto de estar derritiéndose es para reflejar en cómo sus FALSAS personalidades van cayendo ya que al final del día todos nos quemamos en nuestras propia mentiras.

hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que rápidamente toda la gente presente comenzaban a aplaudir al trabajo hecho por el rubio siendo felicitado y halagado incluso por sus colegas, pero los únicos que permanecieron callados e inmóviles fueron los Akatsuki quienes tenían sus miradas perdidas en aquella escultura.  
el…realmente- comenzó a hablar Yahiko mientras miraba a Deidara quien hablaba con los jurados y muchos de sus colegas o compañeros.

-es todo nuestra culpa- dijo Kakuzu, para después apartar la vista de la escultura.

-es mi culpa- susurró Konan mientras se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de reconfortarse un poco, Yahiko al verla rápidamente la abrazo para de volver su mirada a Deidara.

-hermano ya quiero irme- dijo débilmente Tobi- nunca pensé que el Senpai haría algo como esto y menos a nosotros.

-y aun sabiendo como nos iba a afectar dicha acción- hablo Obito- digo primero desaparece preocupando a todos y casi dando un infarto a Sasori, solo para llegar con la escultura mas tétrica que haya visto en mi vida y peor aun haciéndome partícipe de ella- dicho eso gruño un poco pero después suspiro- pero nos merecemos esto, lo llevamos hasta este punto, es nuestra culpa- dicho esto todos los Akatsuki bajaron la mirada.

habían pasado dos horas y en ningún momento los Akatsuki tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar o acercarse a Deidara ya que varios artistas reconocidos (al menos para Sasori y Konan) hablaban con él y cuando por fin se alejaban se entrometen sus compañeros. ya para la noche el museo anunció que habría una función de fuegos artificiales donde uno de los que harían dicha función era Deidara al que claramente se le podía ver lo feliz que se encontraba casi pareciera que era el mejor día de su vida, mientras que era de los peores para sus amigos. así pasó el resto de la noche observando los fuegos artificiales, escuchando palabras de distintos personajes y sin que los Akatsuki pudieran hablar con Deidara ya que al final decidieron no perturbar su día con preguntas obvias y con las típicas promesas de mejores amigos como decía Hidan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hoy era el aniversario de su amistad pero al parecer el único que se acordó de aquel detalle fue Deidara, dándole a los Akatsuki como regalo aquella obra de arte que perseguirá a cada uno de ellos hasta el final de sus días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Deidara no le gusta que el arte sea eterno, pero si puede atormentar eternamente a sus amigos con su obra de arte solo por esta ocasión resistiría hacerla explotar, ya que después de todo sería más divertido ver como sus amigos se atormentaban y lamentaban cada vez que veían la obra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- El arte eterno puede ser divertido Danna- hablo Deidara en voz baja mientras veía los fuegos artificiales- pero el efímero es el más hermoso- dijo para continuar con el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales.

 _ **Bueno perdón**_ _ **por tardar tanto en actualizar, tube algunos problemas pero ahora todo esta mejor.**_  
 _ **En fin faltan dos o tres capítulos**_ _ **como mínimo**_ _ **para terminar la historia, realmente**_ _ **me ah encantado escribirla, por ahora una sencilla pregunta.**_  
 _ **¿quieren que haga dos finales?**_  
 _ **Ya saben el feliz y el triste, si no sólo**_ _ **escribiré**_ _ **el final que ya tengo planeado.**_


	26. Por Fin Todo Termina

_**¡volví y con el ultimo capitulo!**_

 _ **POV de Hidan**_

mire a mi alrededor tratando de descifrar dónde me encontraba ya que esta habitación apenas si tenía algo de iluminación que proporcionaba una gran ventana.

\- por qué sigo aquí - hable en voz baja mientras miraba los apenas visibles cuadros colgados, al parecer aún estaba en el museo y solo ya que era el único en la habitación, todo estaba muy silencioso cosa que me daba muy mala vibra - ¡Akatsuki! - di un grito con la esperanza de que mis amigos me escucharan pero nada, la única respuesta que recibí fue el débil crujido de algo quemándose.

comencé a caminar por el pasillo para dar con la salida que se supone debería saber donde es pero me sentía desorientado ni siquiera recuerdo estos cuadros y eso que suelo tener buena memoria, camine un poco más pero me detuve para mirar un cuadro en especifico que era más grande que el resto me acerque un poco para poder ver mejor y una vez lo contemple solté un grito lleno de pánico.

\- ¡que es esta mierda!

retrocedí un poco para después caer, mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos aquel cuadro tenía la imagen de mi madre siendo ahorcada con un alambre y por si fuera poco se podía ver que era ella la que se ahorcaba con el alambre. me levanté completamente asustado y desvié mi mirada a otro lado, grave error había otra horrible pintura pero esta tenia era a Ankoi con varios cortadas profundas por todo su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de sangre y en su vientre tenía un machete clavado, cerré mis ojos por inercia y comencé a correr para no ver mas esa pinturas, no es que este tipo de cosa me de miedo solo que se trata de personas que conozco, y por mas raro que parezca aun no me chocaba con nada solo seguí corriendo hasta que comencé a sentir demasiado calor y abrí mis ojos para ver que enfrente había una habitación de donde escapaba todo el calor, me acerque un poco inseguro pero al final decidí solo abrir la puerta, segundo gran error, solo pasaron unos segundos para comenzar a sentir la necesidad de vomitar al ver el espectáculo frente a mi.

.

.

.

mis amigos estaban ardiendo en una especie de infierno, podía ver como sus ojos se derretian y sus piel se caían lentamente mientras la carne pasaba de rojo a negro, oía sus gritos y al verme todos intentaban llegar hasta donde estaba como si buscaran mi ayuda o alguna forma de hundirme con ellos, trate de huir pero al darme la vuelta ya no se encontraba la puerta, comencé a sentir como mi piel se quemaba y como mis ojos sin poder soportar el calor comenzaba a derretirse, el dolor era horrible comencé a gritar sin parar, rasguñaba mi piel y en un acto de desesperación comencé a correr.

.

.

.

.

abrí mis ojos bruscamente y me senté en la cama mientras cubría mi boca con mi mano para evitar vomitar, estaba sudando como nunca ya que toda mi ropa estaba empapada, mire alrededor y pude ver a los demás dormir tranquilamente así que trate de controlar mi respiración por lo agitado que estaba.

\- maldición - hable en voz baja mientras me volvía a acostar pero rápidamente un sentimiento de asco recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir mi cama húmeda por haber sudado tanto.

trate de ignorar dicho sentimiento para tratar de volver a dormir pues estaba demasiado cansado por culpa de esa maldita pesadilla, aun podía sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo quemándose y el ardor en mis ojos, mire mis manos al parecer me había rasguñado mientras dormía mis brazos estaban arañados y en mis uñas había rastro de sangre. maldije a Deidara y a su endemoniada obra, tuve esa maldita pesadilla por culpa de su escultura, lo peor es que no le puedo reclamar por que Obito nos prohibió hacerlo diciendo cosas como "nos lo merecemos" o "hemos sido unos pésimos amigos" joder, lleve mis manos a mi cara totalmente frustrado ya que para nada fue una bonita noche.

\- maldición- dije un un débil susurro, ya no falta nada para irnos de Londres, realmente es un hermoso lugar con grandes vistas pero una vez me vaya no creo que regrese, ¿por que?, joder que desde que llegamos solo fueron problemas y más malditos problemas. Parpadee un par de veces más para pararme y dar un brinco en mi cama - ¡hoy es el maldito día! - grite mientras me tiraba a la cama de Obito quien a pesar de mi pequeño alboroto no se despertó pero los demás si despertaron de golpe al escucharme gritar de la nada - ¡hoy salen los resultados de la maldita prueba! - dije mientras comenzaba a dar brincos en la cama de Obito con la esperanza de despertarlo pero nuevamente falle.

\- hablas enserio - dijo Deidara mientras se sentaba en la cama para después bostezar- iremos todos al hospital o solo irá Konan.

-lo mejor será que valla ella y nosotros la esperamos aquí- mire a Tobi quien ya estaba fuera de su cama y se encontraba de camino hasta la cama de Obito para montarse y comenzar a saltar conmigo, no pasó mucho para que Deidara hiciera lo mismo - así evitamos que el hospital vea a un gran grupo de amigos discutir como borrachos viendo un partido de fútbol.

\- comparto tu opinión - hablamos sin dejar de saltar con la esperanza de despertar a Obito quien dormía como si estuviera bajo el hechizo de la bella durmiente pero sin mucho éxito de despertarlo pues Obito se veía muy cómodo durmiendo a pesar de tener a tres personas saltado en su puta cama.

después de unos minutos nos bajamos de la cama para tirar el colchón de Obito quien nuevamente no despertó, los tres miramos preocupado a Obito quien ahora dormía plácidamente en el suelo, si no es por que esta respirando creería que esta muerto.

\- se que siempre ha sido de sueño pesado - comentó Deidara mientras se sentaba en su cama - pero joder que no entiendo cómo es posible que aún no se despierte.

\- apuesto que si lo intento besar hay si se levanta - comente con gracia.

\- apuesta aceptada - mire a Tobi quien tenía una sonrisa burlona - adelante besa a mi hermano.

\- sabes le prometí a mi hermano regresar vivo a casa no en una caja - dije algo asustado - este hombre me mata si intento algo así.

\- y si le tiramos agua- propuso Deidara.

\- no funciona - contesto Tobi para después ir a la puerta - dejemos que siga durmiendo, vamos con los demás.

 _ **fin del POV de Hidan**_

la mañana pasó rápido entre bromas y recuerdos que se contaban los Akatsuki, habían decidido no salir hoy para esperar los resultados de la prueba, muchos estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaría y por extraño que pareciera el más tranquilo era yahiko.

\- que buena siesta - comentó Obito quien hasta penas se levantaba y ingresaba a la habitación de Yahiko ya que hay era donde estaban todos - aunque me pregunto por que desperté en el suelo - miró de reojo a sus compañeros de cuarto quienes desviaron la mirada mientras silbaban algún tipo de canción - en fin, Konan vayámonos.

\- ¿iras con ella? - pregunto Sasori.

\- si, iremos nosotros dos y el resto se quedarán aquí sin meterse en ningún tipo de problema o alboroto mientras que Konan y yo volvemos - miro a los Akatsuki quienes no decían nada - perfecto, como no hay quejas vamonos - miro a Konan quien se levantó de su puesto para irse con Obito y una vez salieron por la puerta todos se quedaron callados dejando un incómodo ambiente entre ellos.

al cabo de unos minutos cada miembro de los Akatsuki se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos con tal de evitar algún tipo de charla incomoda.

Yahiko por su parte salió de su cuerpo para ir a la azotea con la intención de fumar un poco para calmar los pocos nervios que tenía, él no solía mucho fumar ya que como el médico que es sabia lo malo que era para su salud, pero tras los eventos presentados esa era la mejor manera de calmarse un poco, le dio un sorbo para después expulsar el humo lentamente mientras miraba sin mucho interés el paisaje, así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que se acabó su cigarrillo así que rápidamente sacó otro y lo encendió.

\- Joder cálmate un poco - Yahiko volteo para ver de quien se trataba aunque se hacía la idea por el tono de voz, miro a Itachi quien venía con una botella de whisky una vez se colocó a su lado tomo un poco.

\- supongo que no vienes a compartir tu bebida - dijo un poco divertido mientras miraba a Itachi quien se sentó en el suelo pegando su espalda a la barandilla

\- Tu ya tienes tus cigarrillos.

\- Tomar tanto te puede matar - dicho eso Yahiko le dio un sorbete más a su cigarrillo, ambos intercambiaron miradas para después comenzar a reír.

\- Mira quien me lo dice la chimenea en persona - comentó divertido para reír un poco con Yahiko quien tomaba asiento a su lado para seguir fumando.

\- Somos un desastre.

\- Al menos no tenemos problema para admitirlo.

\- ¿nervioso? - dijo de la nada Yahiko para tirar su cigarro y sacar otro.

\- Estoy igual que tu por lo que veo - Itachi miró su bebida y volvió a mirar a Yahiko - te parece si vamos al bar - su acompañante lo miro para después sonreír.

\- Seguro - le paso su cigarro - quieres fumar un poco - Itachi lo tomó y le dio un sorbete.

\- Gracias.

Ambos se fueron al ascensor entre bromas y risas, por más extraño que fuera intercambiaban el cigarro y la botella de whisky, y al llegar al bar se sentaron al fondo y pidieron rápidamente una ronda de bebidas mientras seguían bromeando entre ellos.

\- Y qué haremos si tu eres el papa -habló Yahiko mientras seguía bebiendo y le sonreía a Itachi - ambos seríamos sus papis.

\- Viejo eso suena muyyyyy gay - respondió Itachi para después reír con Yahiko y con un tono chillón dijo - mi amor quieres que te reciba con la tina caliente cuando llegues - hablaba con burla.

\- Pues claro y con la comida servida y caliente papi - respondió Yahiko mientras bebía más - tu cuidas al niño y yo trabajo.

Siguieron con las bromas mientras bebían ya para este punto era más que evidente que ambos amigos estaban ebrios hasta los codos, pero aún así seguían bebiendo mientras reían de bromas o comentarios dichos por ellos mismos.

Mientras que ambos posibles padres pasaban el rato entre bebidas y risas el restos de sus amigos se quedaron en sus apartamentos comentando entre ellos y hablando de el alboroto o la posible segunda pelea que tendrían ambos posibles padres sin saber que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y bromeaba sobre el futuro del bebé como si nunca hubieran peleado.

.

.

.

.

Pero la pregunta que muchos se hacían era _¿Akatsuki seguirá o terminarían por separarse?_.

.

.

.

.

Después de todo era una amistad de muchos años y de gran peso para todos, terminar con ella seria mas doloroso que romper con alguna pareja, muchos años de amistad, muchos recuerdos, experiencias, travesura y bromas. Durante mucho tiempo siempre se ayudaron entre ellos aun si se tratara de algo loco o estúpido de hecho ese tipo de ideas los motivada más a ellos.

incluso la primera vez que todos se conocieron solo basto un día para que hicieran su primer travesura o mejor dicho su primer escape, claro que no fue porque ya fueran los mejores amigos si no por distintas razones a algunos solo querían ver por última vez a una persona que había sido muy especial y otros solo querían vivir una pequeña aventura.

\- _**también quiero ir...se que planeas escaparte, así que te ayudare, pero iré contigo**_

fue una sencilla propuesta que pudo parecer estúpida en ese momento pero suficiente para abrir la puerta a lo que en el futuro sería conocido como Akatsuki un grupo de personas extraordinarias y diferente que por casualidades de la vida terminaron formando un gran lazo de amistad que hasta el día de hoy había perdurado.

.

.

.

¿Sería posible que Akatsuki terminará solo por culpa de un bebé?, y esa era una manera de decirlo ya que los verdaderos culpables serían Itachi y Konan quienes no se midieron en el momento.

.

.

.

\- Bueno volvamos al hotel...

.

.

.

Por fin ya todo iba a terminar las dudas, las mentiras, los problemas o los malentendido, realmente ya todo iba a acabar, pero lo que pasará después

.

.

.

solo Akatsuki lo sabe.

.

.

.

Por fin Obito y Konan habían llegado al hotel donde Akatsuki se hospedaba no se detuvieron al entrar fueron directo al ascensor para ir al piso donde quedaban sus habitaciones, el ambiente entre ambos era silencioso claro omitiendo la molesta música que el ascensor les proporcionaba para hacer más "agradable" los pequeños lapsos de tiempo que los huéspedes pasaban al bajar y subir, ninguno dijo nada al respecto tal vez guardaban los comentarios para cuando estuvieran todos juntos o simplemente no sabían qué decir. Al llegar al piso fueron a la habitación de Konan pero no había nadie hay así que Obito reviso todas las habitaciones para encontrar a los Akatsuki en su habitación pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Yahiko y a Itachi durmiendo en las camas.

\- realmente no quiero preguntar pero, ¿qué pasó? - dijo Obito mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Konan.

\- los encontramos bebiendo en el bar, así que los trajimos aquí y apenas tocaron la cama cayeron dormidos - contesto Kisame quien estaba sentado en la cama de Deidara junto con Hidan, Sasori y Nagato.

\- Bueno mejor dinos los resultados quién es el papa - habló intrigado Tobi mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

\- pero no deberíamos despertarlos a ellos - Sasori apuntó a sus amigos quienes dormían plácidamente - ellos son los más interesados.

\- en teoría - soltó casi al instante Deidara ganándose la atención de todos.

\- en fin solo despierten los para que leamos el resultado - ordenó Obito mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas disponibles al igual que Konan.

Nagato y Kakuzu se encargaron de despertar a ambos Akatsuki quienes se veía muy cómodos y felices durmiendo, el primero en despertar fue Itachi quien al ver a Kakuzu solo le dijo "cinco minutos más papa" para rápidamente volver a dormir, mientras que Yahiko abrió los ojos a la par y rápidamente se sentó para después quejarse de un horrible dolor de cabeza.

\- Maldición Uchiha despierta de una maldita vez - soltó Deidara algo desesperado para después tirarse encima de Itachi haciendo que despierte rápidamente mientras soltaba un grito ahogado.

\- Pero con que mierda te alimenta tu abuelo - Deidara se levanto rápidamente para que Itachi se sentará en la cama mientras se quejaba - así no se despierta a las personas.

\- Cómo pueden dormir - hablo Kisame quien se cruzaba de manos.

\- De esta manera - Itachi se volvió a acostar dispuesto a dormir pero el comentario de Deidara impidió que terminará esta acción.

\- Ya están los resultados de la prueba.

Yahiko y Itachi buscaron con la mirada a Konan y no tardaron nada en encontrarla, ambos se acomodaron en su puesto esperando que la chica hablara o leyera el resultado pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. El resto miraba sorprendidos a ambos Akatsuki, realmente había hecho las pases, tanto tiempo estuvieron insistiendo y molestando los para que hablarán pero ahora ambos se tenían tanta confianza como para beber juntos, o solo se trataba de una máscara, sea cual fuera la respuesta era un detalle que se tendría que ignorar ahora ya que lo importante en ese momento era saber por fin quien sería el futuro padre.

Konan intercambio miradas rápidamente con Óbito quien solo le regaló una sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla, miró el papel en sus manos y rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado lo abrió.

\- No prefieres que lo lea alguno de nosotros?- mencionó Hidan mientras miraba a su amiga, Konan solo estiró la mano y le tendió la carta a Hidan quien se sorprendió por esto pero igual la tomo.

\- Tu fuiste quien me ayudó en esta situación- Konan suspiro un poco- y realmente me hiciste entender que no estoy sola y de lo estúpido que era pensar que todos me odiaría- le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Hidan lo que hizo que se pusiera algo rojo.

\- Para qué están los amigos después de todo- dicho eso tragó en seco y comenzó a leer la hoja.

El resto de los los Akatsuki miraban impacientes y nerviosos a Hidan quien no mostraba emoción alguna cosa que ponía aún más nerviosos a los presentes, solo unos segundos más y ya todo se sabría...tal vez solo algunos minutos, Hidan seguía leyendo el papel o eso era lo que querían creer los Akatsuki, Sasori ya impaciente decidió hablar.

\- Por que mierdas tartas tanto para dar un simple nombre.

\- Bueno no entiendo ni mierda de lo que dice aquí y bueno ambos nombres están sin contar el de konan así que no se- dicho eso Hidan comenzó a reírse de su propia estupidez mientras que el resto se golpeaba la cara con la mano.

\- Más imbécil no puedes ser- dijo Kakuzu mientras le quitaba el papel y comenzaba a leer pero unos segundos después le estiró el papel a Yahiko- tampoco entiendo, será mejor que tú traduzcas esto- Yahiko tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

Ahora si era el momento o el maldito momento como dirían todos los presentes nadie le quitó la vista de encima a Yahiko quien después de terminar de leer con mucha paciencia dobló la hoja y la guardo para después ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la ventana.

\- Oh por dios- expresó Kisame para después mirar a Itachi- Itachi es el-

\- ¡Voy hacer papa chicos!- grito Yahiko interrumpiendo a Kisame, todos se pararon de su puesto casi que saltando- ¡Voy hacer papa!, ¡oh por mi!- gritaba feliz Yahiko para después ser abrazado por Nagato, Sasori y Hidan, mientras el resto felicitaba a los futuros padres.

\- Parece que esta historia tiene su final feliz- dijo Obito mientras miraba a Konan quien tenía una enorme sonrisa.

No hace falta aclarar que los Akatsuki celebraron el hecho de que por fin habría un bebé ademas de que esta noticia daba fin a todo el problema, de lo que quedó de la tarde fueron a seguir paseando por Londres sin destino fijo solo caminando y hablando animada mente entre todos olvidando por fin todos esos desagradables momento que pasaron, era momento de vivir el presente y por la noche fueron al bar del hotel a seguir con el festejo todos juntos como una familia porque más que un extraño grupo de amigos ya eran como una singular familia que después de un duro y desastroso momento por fin podían dejarlo todo atrás y volver a ser lo que eran antes.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó la semana empacaron todas sus cosas ya era tiempo de volver a casa, había sido un muy agitado viaje y muchos tenían que volver al trabajo. Realmente sería imposible olvidar estas vacaciones.

.

.

.

Ya en el aeropuerto estaban todos reunidos esperando que los llamaran para su vuelo, pero más que eso estaban despidiéndose de dos de los Akatsuki quienes de hecho iban a quedarse por más tiempo.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mocoso, aun que tu obra me sigue dando-

\- Miedo - interrumpió Nagato a Sasori quien con la mirada le dio la razón.

\- Sabía que ibas a ganar, aunque no sabía a qué costo- habló Obito mientras miraba a su amigo quien solo sonreía.

\- Tobi extrañará mucho al Sempai- dicho esto el menor abrazó a su amigo y este le correspondió el abrazo- y a ti también Hidan- el nombrado solo repitió lo dicho por el menor pero con un tono más chillón.

\- Enserio te quedaras- hablo Kakuzu a su mejor amigo quien antes de mirarlo tomó la mano de Ankoi.

\- Si, solo un poco después iremos a Rusia tengo un trabajo pendiente por allá algunas charlas y debates.

\- Oye Ankoi será mejor que cuides bien del idiota que está a tu lado- habló Obito mientras veía a la pareja.

\- cuidare bien de él, lo prometo - miró a su ahora pareja quien le devolvió la mirada- cuídense ustedes también- miro a Konan quien solo le dio una sonrisa- sobretodo tu Konan.

\- bueno no tienen por qué colocar esas caras después de todo volveremos para el baby shower y por supuesto llevaré los mejores regalos.

\- Puedes estar seguro que será mejor que el que vaya a dar Kakuzu- dijo Zetsu para que todos comenzarán a reír.

\- No me hace gracia, estoy seguro que a Konan y a Yahiko le vendrá bien un chupón para el mocoso.

Todos rieron por lo dicho hablaron un poco más pero ya había llegado el momento de separarse de ellos, sin muchos ánimos subieron al avión ubicándose en sus puestos.

Fuese un largo pero tranquilo viaje hablando con el de alado o incluso discutiendo pero nada de qué preocuparse, para cuando por fin llegaron a Japón después de hablar un rato más todos se fueron a sus casas concluyendo por fin sus pequeñas pero intensas vacaciones.

.

.

.

Cada quien volvería a su vida pero aún mantenían el contacto aunque ahora se reunían más seguidos, después de unas semanas todos se enteraron del embarazo de Konan y las felicitaciones a la futura familia no se hicieron esperar, aunque el que se emocionó más fue Jiraiya quien había llorado de la felicidad siendo calmado por su mejor amigo quien le decía lo patético que se un viejo llorando. solo había pasado un mes desde que volvieron a Japón pero ahora las cosas en Akatsuki estaban mejor, incluso parecía que todo el problema y alboroto que vivieron era una simple pesadilla que había quedado atrás.

.

.

.

Mientras que todos festejaban el embarazo de Konan, justo como había dicho Hidan, él junto con Ankoi tomaron un vuelo a Rusia, la historia de amor entre ellos recién empezaba y aunque había tenido un mal comienzo, ahora tenía un muy buen futuro pues realmente ambos confiaban en el otro, después de ver lo que los secretos y mentiras causaba decidieron que eso no existiría en su relación y realmente lo estaban logran. Ella había sido toda una bruja en el pasado pero Hidan le recordó que tenían que vivir el presente, nunca podrán olvidar lo que hicieron, pero sí podían reparar esos errores y evitar que les afectará en el presente y futuro.

Esta relación tomó por sorpresa a Akatsuki aunque bueno todos estaban felices de que por fin su amigo podría ser feliz con alguien...claro además de ellos.

.

.

.

Era un final feliz justo como dijo Obito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo aveces parece pasar lento y puede llegar a ser tortuoso mas sobre todo cuando se espera la llegada de alguna señal o noticia importante, es normal que un hospital sea ruidoso y que siempre halla actividad por todas partes, en una sala en especial la tan aclamada y irónica Sala de Espera es hay donde se encuentran los Akatsuki claro a excepción de Yahiko y Konan, también esta presente dos de los tres Sannin, Naruto y por supuesto Ankoi, todos ellos esperan sentados a que aparezca alguien por esa puerta a dar noticias, tal vez la mas importante. Débilmente se escucha a alguien acercarse y con mucha paciencia se abre la puerta dejando ver a Rin quien venia acompañada de Sakura, todos al verlas se levantan de su puestos y rápidamente se posicionan afrente de ellas.

antes que alguien pregunte algo Sakura baja la cabeza mientras que con tristeza en su rostro Rin dice "Lo perdimos"

.

.

.

.

.

Lastima que este final feliz no era para Yahiko y Konan.

 **Bueno por fin llegamos al final de esta historia, realmente ame mucho escribirla, aunque haya tardado siglos en hacerlo, no mantengo mi habito de escribir como lo hago con el dibujo.**

 **una vez hable sobre si hacia un final feliz y otro malo, realmente pensé en sacar los dos finales pero cuando escribía este capitulo pensé en "por que no hacer ambos finales en uno solo" la pareja que se llevo el final feliz fue la de Hidan y Ankoi mientras que Konan y Yahiko se llevaron el malo.**

 **aunque bueno supongo que para hacer finales no soy muy buena xd.**

 **y bueno aun que este es el capitulo final lo que le da cierre a la historia, alguien comento que queria saber como fue la primera Guerra Akatsuki y otro detalle mas, así que sacare dos capítulos especiales hablando sobre eso, y tranquilos a ambos capítulos solo les falta la mitad con algo de suerte los voy a estar subiendo a comienzos de marzo.**


End file.
